Un nouveau monde
by Mikarucchi
Summary: Une jeune fille comme les autres atterrie dans le monde de One Piece suite à un accident. Elle entrera dans un équipage et... Fera tout pour rentrer chez elle."Le monde de One Piece... Trop dangereux pour moi. Surtout avec ce chirurgien psychopathe !" /Réécriture en une nouvelle fiction appelée "New World"\\
1. Prologue

_**Prologue : Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie, de nouveaux problèmes...**_

Nous sommes au 21ème siècle, en France, nous allons suivre l'histoire d'une jeune fille appelé Zoé. Cette fille avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux hanches, une peau très claire et des yeux marrons. Zoé était âgée de 20 ans, elle faisait des études de médecine. Elle était enjouée, pleine de vie. Bref, THE personnage quelconque. Les présentations finis, passons aux choses sérieuses. Zoé avait une grande passion...

-Tu es sûr ? Tu pourras le voir une autre fois ! Déclara mécontente une femme blonde.

-Oui, certaine ! J'ai trop hâte de connaître la suite ! One piece, c'est sacré ! Je ne dois pas le faire attendre ! S'enthousiasma Zoé en sautillant.

... Oui, la brune était une grande fan de One Piece, elle lisait les scans, suivait les épisodes... Bref, elle l'adorait.

-Geuh... Tu aime toujours autant One piece alors que tu vas bientôt avoir 21 ans ? Ah la la... Et puis ne parle pas de ce manga comme si c'était une personne vivante !

-Ne critique pas One Piece ! Je te dis que c'est sacré !

-Sacré ? Tu lui voue un culte aussi ?

-Et si c'est le cas ?

La brune finit sa phrase en laissant son amie pour aller chez elle. Cependant, sur le chemin, elle n'avait pas prévu qu'un camion sortirait de nulle part pour la percuter. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'un voile noir tomba sur ses yeux...

Zoé ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Elle était dans une pièce sombre, elle se leva d'un coup et regarda son corps. Aucune blessure. Elle regarda également autour d'elle, des barreaux, une pièce flippante et froide...

-... J'me souviens pas que les hôpitaux étaient comme ça. En plus, pourquoi j'ai aucune blessure ?

-Mademoiselle ?

-Ouais... À tous les coups, j'ai dû rêver... Ou justement, je DOIS rêver, ne me dites pas que je suis dans le coma... Meeeerde !

-Mademoiselle ?

La brune se rendit enfin compte que quelqu'un lui parlait, elle se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux. Les seules choses qu'elle put dire, fut :

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?


	2. -1: Comment rater une vente d'esclaves !

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 1 ! Je suis trop contente ! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews juste pour le prologue ! Moi, je n'aurais rien trouvé à dire... Ah... Je n'arrive pas à arracher ce sourire de mon visage ! Merci infiniment ! Je remercie aussi les deux personnes qui ont mis la fic en Favorites/Follows !**_

_**Muwnder = Merci pour ta review ! Comme tu l'as dis, l'histoire est VRAIMENT basique... J'espere que tu aimeras quand même, lire beaucoup d'histoire du même genre peut parfois devenir ennuyant alors... Bref ! Restons optimiste ! Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le prologue ! Je garde ma tête, hein ? Pour ma fréquence de publication ? Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchis... Mhm... Je ne pense pas en avoir, cela dépendra de mon inspiration^^" désolée...**_

_**Persona Aevum = Merci ! Je suis contente que ce moment t'ai plu ! J'ai vraiment essayé de faire de ce moment quelque chose de plaisant, et à ce que je vois, ça a marché !**_

_**Arika-One-Piece = Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Le fait que ce soit ta première review m'encourage à m'améliorer pour les prochains chapitres ! J'espère en tout cas que ce ne sera pas ta dernière !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Comment rater une vente d'esclave.**_

Impossible. Tout simplement impossible. Zoé restait figée en voyant la personne devant elle. Ce dernier remarqua sa surprise et prit alors la parole :

-Un problème, mademoiselle ?

-R-R-R...

-Mhm ?

-Rayleigh ! Cria la jeune fille en le pointant du doigt. Mais c'est totalement impossible ! Réfléchissons... Je sais ! Je rêve ! Je suis vraiment dans le coma !

-Pardon ?

-Non, en fait, je suis morte. Je suis "endormie" pour l'éternité ! Oui... Ça doit être ça...

Rayleigh regarda Zoé avec un léger sourire, il allait recommencer à parler, lorsque de nouvelles personnes arrivèrent. Ils ouvrirent la porte et... Virent une jeune fille parler toute seule, Zoé parler toute seule...

-Ah ouais, quand même. J'comprend le terme "trop jeune pour mourir"... Bordel ! J'avais que 20 ans ! Mais bordel ! J'vais aller hanter le conducteur qui m'a roulé dessus !

-Oy ! L'esclave ! Sors de là ça va bientôt être à toi ! Intervint l'un des arrivants.

-Heiiinn...?

Zoé se tourna vers l'origine de la voix avec un sourire plus que menaçant. À les voir, ces hommes étaient des gardes, cependant, ils l'avaient traité d'esclave ? Elle avait bien entendu ? Esclave ?

-Enfo... Hein ?

Zoé ne se rendit pas compte que pendant son monologue, les gardes l'avaient emmené devant un homme qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

-Le vieux super chiant avec un look pourri !

-Je m'appelle Disco ! Surveille ton langage si tu ne veux pas être frappé ! Répliqua-t-il en laissant partir un coup de poing.

-Mais bordel ! Tu fous quoi là ?!

-La ferme, esclave ! Maintenant, donne-moi ton nom, et ce que tu es capable de faire.

-...

-Réponds si tu ne veux pas te reprendre un coup.

-Maka Sjovlaicke. Mentit Zoé. Je sais... Manger, dormir et me laver comme une grande.

La jeune fille essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de paraître sérieuse. Se retenir de rire en voyant la tête des gardes et de Disco était un réel défi. Il faut l'avouer, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir plusieurs personnes avec un air aussi désespéré. Disco soupira et alla sur scène, Zoé vit plusieurs esclaves passé. Son tour arriva, elle fut amené sur scène également et écouta le discours du présentateur.

-Voici Maka Solaicke. Elle...

-C'est Maka Sjovlaicke ! Prononcez le bien !

-...

Le public resta sur le choc, un esclave n'était pas censé parler. Il n'avait PAS le droit de parler. Tous étaient sur les fesses, excepté quelques personnes se trouvant au fond de la salle qui regardaient d'un œil amusé la scène. Enfin quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire ! Bref, revenons sur scène. Disco avait passé l'étape du nom et commença donc la présentation.

-Cette jeune fille comme vous pouvez le voir, déborde d'énergie. Elle sait cuisiner et adore faire le ménage !

-What ? Depuis quand ? Répliqua Zoé.

-... Sa peau claire est d'un blanc pure.

-Vous insinuez que je suis morte ?

-... La seul imperfection est une tache de naissance sur la hanche droite.

-Mais... Sale pervers !

-La ferme ! Laisse moi faire mon travail, sale gamine !

-Boouuuh... En plus vous leur mentez, haha ! C'est nul !

-Je vais tuer cette gamine !

-Disco-san, attendez !

Le spectacle devint ridicule, le public regardait d'un œil ébahit cette... Esclave se permettre de faire des remarques, provoquer des gens au-dessus d'elle. Enfin, pour couronner le tout, elle se faisait maintenant poursuivre par le présentateur. En courant, Zoé réussit à voir l'équipage de Kidd debout au fond de la salle et celui de Law tranquillement assis. Les deux capitaines affichaient un grand sourire devant cette scène. Cependant, cette dernière fut interrompue par un homme de forte corpulence. Ce dernier s'était levé et se tenait debout sur les marches qui se trouvaient à coté des sièges. Il tenait un pistolet pointé vers la scène.

-E-Esclave ! Ne sois pas aussi arrogante ! Tu veux mourir ?!

-À vrai dire, commença la brune en avançant vers lui pour pouvoir sortir du bâtiment, de mon point de vue, je suis déjà morte.

-Arrêtes-toi ou je tire !

Zoé se figea, elle se rendit enfin compte qu'une arme était pointée vers elle. Une vraie. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'elle vit que le dragon céleste allait tiré, et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le coup arriver. Cependant, rien n'arriva. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour alors remarquer qu'elle était assise, la jeune fille tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant LA personne à coté d'elle.

-Euh... Ah...

-Tout va bien, miss ?

-C'est quoi ce bordel encore ?!


	3. -2 : Kidnapping !

_**Lali ho~ Chapitre 2 réécrit ! Grâce à la review de Muwnder, je me suis effectivement rendue compte que ça n'allait pas du tout ! Ce chapitre garde donc l'idée de base, mais je rajoute quelques détails ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira plus que l'ancien !**_

_**Je laisse tout de même les réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Ayui-Ayone = Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Même si tu dis/écris que tu n'as pas beaucoup de chose à dire, le fait que tu poste une review me fait énormément plaisir, donc c'est déjà beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**_

_**Arika-One-Piece = Ne t'en fais pas, moi non plus je n'arrive pas trop à le prononcer x) Je ne sais pas comment Zoé a fait... Comment ça, c'est moi l'auteure ? Je devrais le savoir ? Tu n'a encore rien vu pour sa phrase fétiche x) ! En tous cas, je suis contente que ce ne sois pas ta dernière review, et espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre !**_

_**Muwnder = Mouahaha ! Je t'ai eu x) ! Ne t'en fais pas, cette fois je ne te fais pas de faux espoir, c'est vraiment Law ! En même temps, c'est le seul personnage que je connaisse dans One Piece qui dit "Miss" ! Je crois que je vais me faire décapitée... Ce chapitre là est une peu plus court . Je vais perdre ma Tête ! Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Kidnapping !**_

Calme. Elle devait rester calme. De plus, une question se posait : Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Zoé restait sans voix devant lui, elle ne comprenait pas. Bien sûr, elle restait sans voix devant lui, mais la brune ne put s'empêcher de recommencer un monologue.

-Mais pourquoi il m'a sauvé ?! Pourquoi LE Trafalgar Law m'a t-il sauvé ?! Je comprend pas ! Et puis pour me déplacer...

Law regardait la brune du coin de l'œil, il était lui aussi dans l'incompréhension... Il ne comprenait pas, que faisait cette jeune fille à parler toute seule ? Il avait également remarqué qu'elle le connaissait. Cela ne le surprit pas beaucoup, la chose surprenante était ce qui arrivait ensuite :

-Ouais, pour me déplacer, il a dû faire "Room", puis "Shambles". Après, "Shambles" sert à échanger les choses, je crois. Donc, il a dû m'échanger avec l'air... Mais qu'est-ce-que je racontes moi ! C'est pas le moment d'analyser ses techniques ! Grogna Zoé en se frappant la tête.

La brune se tourna finalement vers le Chirurgien et vit qu'il la regardait avec les sourcils froncés. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier, mais fut interrompue par la venue d'une sirène appelée Camie. En effet, Disco avait continué la vente pour que le calme revienne et cela eut effet, le public resta sur le choc en la voyant. Le Dragon céleste vu plus tôt offrit une somme démentielle qui installa un grand silence dans la pièce. Enfin... Grand silence qui fut brisé par le collier de Zoé qui commença à sonner. Bien sûr, ce bruit eut pour effet de faire paniquer la brune qui essaya de l'enlever. En vain, évidemment. De plus, Luffy choisit ce moment pour arriver en fracassant le toit. Il s'avançait vers Camie pendant que Zoé essayait désespérément d'enlever ce collier.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-Besoin d'aide, miss ? Intervint l'homme assit à coté d'elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ah... Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Je ne l'aurais pas proposé si cela me dérangeais. Continua le brun toujours avec le même sourire.

-... Merci.

Zoé le regardait... Blasée, elle avait une "légère" impression qu'il se moquait d'elle. Vraiment. La brune entendit ensuite un "Room" et ne sentit plus de collier. Elle allait le remercier une nouvelle fois, lorsque des cris se fit entendre. Les deux se tournèrent pour apercevoir Hachi (Hachi est le nom japonais, alors que Octis est son nom mais dans la version française !), ces six bras à découvert.

-Un homme-poisson ? Commenta Law en regardant la fille du coin de l'œil pour voir sa réaction.

-Hachi... Merde, maintenant que tous le monde a vu ses six bras, ils vont savoir que c'est un homme-poisson... En plus, sur cette île quoi ! Sur cette île où les hommes-poissons sont détesté... Murmura la brune en serrant les poings.

Law écoutait attentivement chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche de la jeune fille, encore une fois, l'incompréhension prit place lorsqu'elle continua son monologue :

-Bordel, Luffy ! Tu sais bien que les hommes-poissons sont détestés ! Retournes vite vers Hachi, sinon il va se faire... Tiré dessus...

Luffy ne pouvait pas entendre la brune et avançait toujours en direction de Camie. Zoé commença à paniquer, elle connaissait bien ce moment... Dans quelques instants, Hachi allait... La brune courba le dos en fermant les yeux et en se bouchant les oreilles. Law recommença à observer la jeune fille du coin de l'œil, quelle était cette réaction ? Il finit par écarquiller les yeux en l'entendant dire "Boum" et le bruit du tir qui suivit. Comment cette fille le savait-elle ? Trafalgar ne se posa cependant pas plus de question en voyant Luffy approcher à grande vitesse du Dragon Céleste, le coup partit. Par la suite, le public sortit de la salle à toute vitesse, il ne restait plus que les pirates. Rayleigh apparut en utilisant le haki, la Dragonne Céleste qui menaçait la sirène avec un pistolet s'évanouit.

-Le Haki des rois. Commenta Zoé.

-Ah, la jeune fille de tout à l'heure. Tu as pus retirer ton collier à ce que je vois. Déclara Rayleigh en l'apercevant.

-Ouaip !

-C'est en partie grâce à moi, miss. Intervint Law en souriant.

-Ouais, bon...

-Hahaha ! J'ai également ramener ce sac, c'est le tien, non ?

Rayleigh tendit un grand sac, la brune, en le voyant, le reconnut comme étant son sac de cour. Elle accourut vers l'homme pour le récupérer et le remercia. Ensuite, les trois équipages présent parlèrent du fait qu'un Amiral allait bientôt arriver et que la marine encerclait déjà le bâtiment. Les trois capitaines, c'est-à-dire Kidd, Luffy et Law, sortirent alors pour aller combattre les marines et dégager le chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste des pirates sortirent du bâtiment. Zoé les suivit et essaya ensuite de se diriger discrètement vers la forêt sans que personne ne l'aperçoive. Le seul problème, fut que Law la remarqua, se tourna vers Bepo, puis lui donna ses ordres :

-Bepo. Occupes-toi de la miss.

-Oui, capitaine !

-Hein ?

La brune sentie qu'elle quittait le sol et se retrouva sur l'épaule de l'ours comme un sac à patate. L'équipage de Law commença alors à partir.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que...!

-Tu n'as rien à dire, miss. Je t'ai sauvé deux fois aujourd'hui, non ? Tu me dois la vie. Et puis, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

-C'est pas une raison pour me kidnapper !

-Oh ? Tu prends ça pour un kidnapping ? Ce n'est pas le cas, je t'emmène juste sur mon navire pour te poser quelques questions. Déclara le chirurgien avec un sourire fourbe.

-Contre mon gré, c'est du kidnapping !

-Pas du tout. Et puis, ce ne sera pas un kidnapping si personne ne le sait. Enfin, ce n'est pas un kidnapping puisque tu ne reviendra peut-être pas vivante. Continua t-il avec maintenant un sourire vraiment menaçant.

-Ce sera un meurtre ! Bordel ! Lâche-moi, Bepo !

-Pas de corps, pas de preuve, pas de meurtre. Déclara Law. Tu oublie également que je suis un pirate, miss.

-Mais... Mais c'est quoi ce bordel à la fin ?!


	4. -3 : Vers le lumineux navire des Heart

_**Lali ho~ Comme je suis en vacances, j'ai le temps d'écrire beaucoup de chapitres et donc de les publier rapidement ! En plus l'inspiration me vient~**_

_**Au fait, j'ai réécrit le chapitre 2 en rajoutant des détails ! Allez le lire si vous avez le temps !**_

_**KatyCrazyFire = C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier ! Ta review me fait vraiment plaisir ! Ça m'encourage à écrire encore plus et à vouloir m'améliorer ! De plus je suis contente que Law remplissent son rôle, j'avais peur qu'il soit OOC... Bref, ne soyons pas pessimiste ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !**_

_**Arika-One-Piece = Je poste rapidement, car l'inspiration me vient, ce ne sera malheureusement pas toujours le cas... Oui, je pense essayer de la faire finir par "C'est quoi ce bordel" à chaque chapitre, mais je ne garantis rien x)**_

_**Muwnder = Je compte bien finir tous mes chapitres par "C'est quoi ce bordel ?", mais je ne garantie rien ! En tous cas, je te remercie pour tous tes conseils ! Comme tu as pu le voir plus tôt, j'ai réécrit le chapitre 2, et j'espère que celui-là est meilleur ! Donc, comme je le pensais, Law est un peu OOC ? Et il dit trop souvent "miss" ? Bref, ne t'en fais pas, je ne le prend pas mal ! Je suis même contente que tu me l'ai fait remarqué puisque cela m'a aidé à m'améliorer ! En tous cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Vers le "lumineux" navire des Hearts !**_

Bon, une fois de plus, elle devait rester calme... Mais comment rester calme alors qu'elle se faisait kidnapper par un psychopathe et son équipage ?! De plus, elle était portée par un ours comme un sac à patate. Zoé ne pouvait définitivement pas rester calme dans de telles conditions !

-Mais lâche-moi, Bepo !

-Calmes-toi, miss. À moins que tu veux que je te porte moi-même ? Demanda Law en se rapprochant de la tête de la jeune fille avec un sourire moqueur.

-Hors. De. Question.

Sachi et Penguin, devant cette scène, se retenait de rire en voyant la brune se débattre, se calmer pendant cinq minutes à cause des paroles de Law et ensuite se débattre à nouveau. Zoé les regarda et fit la moue.

-Sachi, Penguin... Pourquoi vous vous moquez de me moi ?

-Hein ?! Euh... Sortirent les deux.

-Vous ne voulez pas m'aider ? Et je vous pardonnerais.

-Miss. Tu sais que si ces deux là t'aide, ils se retrouverais dans mes bocaux ? Menaça le chirurgien en regardant les deux concernés. Sachi, Penguin, vous voulez toujours aider la miss ?

-Non ! Non Capitaine ! Répliquèrent-ils en chœur.

-Tch ! Raté ! Pesta la brune.

Zoé réflèchissait à un autre plan, de toute évidence, se débattre ne servait à rien, convaincre les membres de l'équipage non plus, convaincre le capitaine... Même pas besoin d'essayer. Zoé continuait de réfléchir, lorsque des marines se firent voir, ces derniers étaient à leur poursuite. La brune commença à paniquer et recommença une énième fois son monologue.

-Bordel ! Si la marine me voit, ils vont croire que je fais partit des Heart Pirates ! Mais j'suis dans la merde !

-Je ne pense pas, mon équipage ne recrute pas de personnes aussi faible qui se font enlever aussi facilement. Commenta Law avec encore une fois son sourire moqueur.

-Donc... Tu avoues que c'est un kidnapping ?

-J'ai dis "enlever" pas "kidnapper".

-La même chose. Grogna Zoé avant de se reprendre. Trafalgar, change de chemin pour rejoindre ton navire !

-... Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

-Merde... Si on continue dans cette direction... Il sera là... Non, ils seront là, plutôt.

-...

L'équipage des Hearts regardait Zoé, ils étaient attentifs au moindre mots, maintenant, une question se posait : Qui étaient "ils" ? Le chirurgien se posait énormément de question sur cette fille, il ne savait pas qu'elle genre de pouvoir elle pouvait avoir... D'abord lors des enchères, elle avait parfaitement deviner ses attaques, ensuite elle avait prédit le coup de feu sur l'homme-poisson, et maintenant, elle parlait de l'arrivée de plusieurs personnes. Personne qu'elle voulait d'ailleurs éviter.

-De qui parles-tu, miss ?

-Hein ? Euh...

-Répond.

-B-Bartholomew Kuma... Et Eustass "Captain" Kidd et son équipage.

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les autres membres des Hearts.

Trafalgar fronça les sourcils en appercevant effectivement qu'ils arrivaient droit sur les personnes cités. Cette fille l'intriguait de plus en plus, mais comment le savait-elle ? Un fruit du démon ? Le brun ne put réfléchir d'avantage que Kuma l'attaqua.

-C-Capitaine, pourquoi le Shichibukai (Corsaire en version française) Bartholomew Kuma est là ?! S'affola Sachi.

L'équipage de Kidd donna une explication plausible à leurs yeux, les autres conclurent donc que sa venue ici était le fruit du hasard. Cependant, Zoé n'était pas de cet avis.

-Pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas le Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma.

-Pardon ? Demanda Penguin. Il y ressemble, c'est Bartholomew Kuma, non ?

-Non, le vrai n'est pas sur cette île. Cet homme que vous voyez, enfin, ce cyborg/robot... Tous ce que vous voulez, est appelé Pacifista.

-Pacifista ? Répéta Eustass pour qu'elle continue.

-Les Pacifista sont une copie du vrai Bartholomew Kuma. Ils sont au service de la marine, ce n'est donc pas un hasard qu'il soit ici. Ce Pacifista et un autre qui se trouve autre part sont venus avec l'amiral.

-Tu en sais beaucoup, pour une esclave. Commenta Eustass avec un grand sourire.

-L'esclave t'emm... Hum ! Je ne suis pas une esclave ! Se rectifia Zoé en se rappelant qui était en face d'elle.

La discussion finit, les deux équipages commencèrent leur combat contre le Pacifista. Grâce à une attaque de Law, les deux équipages réussirent à fuir, ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille contre cet ennemi.

-Je vois... Il a utiliser "Shambles" pour déplacer Kuma plus loin et ainsi avoir le temps de fuir. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée...

-Je vois que tu connais mes techniques, miss. Déclara Law avec un sourire fourbe. Tu as fais des recherche sur moi ?

-Hein ?! P-p-pas du tout ! S'exclama Zoé en rougissant ce qui accentua le sourire du brun.

-Cette réaction et ce rougissement disent le contraire.

La jeune fille détourna le regard, Law était son personnage préféré, elle avait donc regarder sur internet beaucoup de chose le concernant. Elle avait juste regardé, ce n'était pas vraiment faire des recherches sur lui, si ? Trafalgar, lui, s'amusait de sa réaction, il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait, mais vu sa réaction, elle devait sûrement connaître certaines choses sur lui. Les autres membres de l'équipages aussi s'interrogeaient, cette fille savait qu'ils allaient tomber sur le Shichibukai et l'équipage de Kidd...

L'équipage et Zoé arrivèrent finalement aux navires. La brune le vit et plissa les yeux.

-Wouah... Votre navire est vraiment... Étincellent.

-Une remarque sur mon navire, miss ?

-Non, je le trouve... Magnifique. Le jaune m'illumine.

-Bon, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Soupira Law en rangeant son scalpel.

Zoé déglutit en l'appercevant, la prochaine fois, elle réfléchirait à deux fois avant de faire un commentaire sur le navire d'un chirurgien, psychopathe et sadique.

-Bepo. Emmène-la dans ma chambre.

L'ours s'executa, la brune finit dans la chambre du Capitaine qui la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Le brun s'assit sur une chaise et l'invita à faire de même mais en montrant son lit. La jeune fille alla s'assoire, les deux personnes étaient maintenant face à face. Le chirurgien sortit un carnet de son tiroir, l'ouvrit et commença à noter quelque chose.

-Mlle Maka Sjovlaicke, c'est bien ça ?

-Hein ? Euh... H-haha... C'est-à-dire que...

-Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, miss ?

-Pas vraiment. Je ne connais pas beaucoup de personne avec un nom aussi bizarre.

-Ah... Soupira Law en rayant ce qu'il avait écrit. Tu peux me dire ton **vrai** nom ?

-Zoé Asakura.

-Date et lieu de naissance ?

-C'est quoi ces questions ?

-Répond.

-15 février.

-Lieu ?

-...

-Je répète, lieu de naissance ?

-... East Blue.

Trafalgar la regarda longuement avant de poursuivre.

-Comment fais-tu pour connaître l'avenir ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu as deviné pour l'homme-poisson, et notre "rencontre" avec le Pacifista et Eustass.

-Je peux passer ?

-Non.

-Intuition féminine ?

-Je ne vais pas te croire avec un mensonge pareil.

-Je viens d'une autre planète.

-Cesse de mentir.

-Je viens d'un autre monde.

-... Room.

-Merde, pourtant...

Zoé savait ce qui allait se passer, elle croisa les bras comme une protection alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que cela était inutile face au pouvoir de Law. Elle ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit rapidement en entendant Trafalgar :

-Qu'est-ce-que...

-Hein ? Je suis entière ?

-Je n'arrive pas à te couper. Déclara t-il en la regardant... Tu as un fruit du démon ?

-Hein ? J-J'en sais rien. Et puis, je ne suis pas censé en avoir un.

-Il y a un moyen de vérifier ça. Affirma le brun en la soulevant.

Il se dirigea vers le pont, appela Sachi et, lorsque ce dernier arriva...

-Ne fais pas çaaaaa !

Il jeta la brune dans l'eau. Celle-ci coula. Sachi sauta rapidement dans l'eau pour la repêcher, ils remontèrent sur le navire où Law les attendait. Il avait les sourcils froncés en regardant Zoé. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs essoufflée. Le brun n'attendit pas qu'elle reprenne son souffle, qu'il la souleva pour la ramener dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le sol avant de reprendre la parole.

-Tu n'es pas censé en avoir, hein ?

-Je... Suis moi-même... Surprise... Déclara Zoé en reprenant son souffle.

-Je l'ai lu dans quelques livres, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il existait réellement.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as le fruit de l'annulation.

-Quoi ?! Un fruit du démon ?! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel encore ?!


	5. -4 : Un fruit du démon ?

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 4 ! Je suis de bonne humeur ! Il y a de plus en plus de personnes qui mettent ma fic' en favorites/Follows ! Je tiens justement à remercier ces personnes ! Bref ! Trêve de bavardage, place au chapitre et aux réponses des reviews ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, sauf l'OC !**_

**_Eyilin = Haha ! Vraiment, tous le monde se pose cette question ! Bref, Zoé a eu la malchance de tomber sur une auteure comme moi qui lui réserve beaucoup de problème aux cours de l'histoire x)_**

_**Arika-One-Piece = Zoé : Je ne voulais pas le dire parce que je serais morte dès le 3ème chapitre ! Eustass me fait flipper ! Plus que ce psychopathe de Law ! ... Bref, je reprend la parole, je te félicite, je ne pensais pas que ton hypothèse se rapprocherait autant de mon idée... Là, je suis... Bouche bée. Bravo.**_

**_Ayui-Ayone = C'est vrai que j'ai bien aimé imaginer le fait que Law jette Zoé dans l'eau, donc je suis vraiiiment contente qu'il t'ai fait rire ! Effectivement, beaucoup de personnes me posent la même question x) donc... Tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre !_**

**_Muwnder = Pour la menace de Law, c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé qui ferait bien menaçante dit par Law ! Ah ! J'ai également un message de Zoé pour toi : "Jalouse ?! Comment tu peut être jalouse ? Ce psychopathe me fait flipper avec son scalpel ! (Même si effectivement, il est super classe... Je ne me plains pas d'être dans la chambre d'un beau mec, Bref !)" En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment fait de recherche sur Law, j'essaye simplement de comprendre le personnage à ma façon... Il faut dire que je n'arrive pas trop à cerner son caractère..._**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Un fruit du démon ?**_

-...

-...

L'atmosphère était lourde, mais alors VRAIMENT lourde. Ni Zoé, ni Law ne parlaient et ce comportement était justifié ! Enfin... Pour la brune oui, la possession d'un fruit du démon n'était pas envisageable. Pour le chirurgien, c'était une autre histoire, le fait d'avoir une personne avec ce fruit le surprenait, mais cela ne voulait-il pas dire que cette jeune fille possède un autre pouvoir que le fait de voir l'avenir ? Elle avait deux fruit du démon ? Impossible.

-Pffrt... Hahahaha !

-Quelque chose t'amuses, miss ?

-Pardon, mais c'est totalement impossible que j'ai un fruit du démon. Déclara Zoé en se tenant les côtes.

-Pourtant, le fait que tu ne puisse pas nager...

-J'ai... Une explication. Je... Je ne sais pas nager. Je n'ai jamais appris.

-Jamais ?

-Bah... J'ai déjà essayer, mais quoique je fasse, je coulais.

-Peut-être parce que tu as un fruit du démon ?

-Non. En plus... Là d'où je viens, il n'y en a pas.

-Ah ? Et d'où viens-tu ?

-Hein ? Ah... Euh... Comme je te l'ai dis, je viens d'Eas...

Law se saisit du poignet de la brune et commença à le serrer de sorte à faire apparaître une vive douleur sans autant le casser se qui fit grimacer Zoé.

-Il se casse si tu me mens à nouveau, miss.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de m'appeler "miss" ? C'est gênant.

-Ah ? Commença Law. Tu me répond sans mentir si je t'appelle par ton prénom ?

-...

-Alors ?

-Mhm... De toute façon tu me forcerais à parler. J'ai raison, Trafalgar ?

-Pas faux. Continua t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ah... Bon, comme je te le disais, je viens d'un autre monde.

La jeune fille put observer le visage de Law se crisper, elle se doutait bien que ce dernier n'allait pas la croire. De plus, ce n'était pas bon signe, si ce psychopathe s'énervait en pensant qu'elle mentait, elle pourrait dire adieu à son poignet.

-Euh... T-T-Trafalgar ?

-Ce n'est pas crédible, pourtant tu n'as pas l'air de mentir.

-Peut-être parce que je ne mens pas ?

Law fronça une fois encore les sourcils, il ne comprenait rien, cette jeune fille venait d'un autre monde ? Il avait beau la regarder, cette fille était totalement ordinaire, difficile de croire ce qu'elle dit. Pourtant, son regard disait le contraire.

-T-Trafalgar ? J'ai de quoi prouver que je viens d'un autre monde.

-Ah oui ?

La brune sortit avec hésitation un objet de sa poche, c'était un portable. Le chirurgien regardait l'objet attentivement. Cette chose rectangulaire était quelque chose de complètement inconnu pour lui. Il s'en approcha et le saisit d'un coup sous le regard de Zoé qui mit du temps à réagir. Elle se leva et essaya de récupérer son portable, le brun leva le bras pour empêcher la jeune fille de l'atteindre tout en continuant à analyser l'objet. La brune commença à sauter pour atteindre la main du chirurgien, mais rien à faire... Il est trop grand ! Zoé paniqua pour de bon lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir son portable et retirer la batterie.

-B-Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?! T'es malade, tu veux démonter MON portable ?! Mais t'es un grand malade ! Tu sais que ça coûte la peau des fesses ?! Grogna Zoé.

-Portable ?

-Eh ! M'ignore pas ! Rends le moi !

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas me donner d'ordre.

-Euh... Pourrais-tu me le rendre, Trafalgar ?

-Tiens.

Zoé récupéra son portable et l'alluma rapidement, Law s'approcha pour voir de plus près à quoi cela servait. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux, des images apparaissait sur ce petit écran.

-Ce truc, c'est un portable, on peut appeler des gens, leur envoyer des messages, prendre des photos, écouter de la musique, jouer à des jeux...

Tout en donnant ses explications, Zoé lui montrait également comment cela marchait, elle voyait Law écouter attentivement tous ce qu'elle disait. Lorsqu'elle finit, Law lui demanda des précision sur "son monde", qu'elle donna.

-En plus, "votre monde" n'est qu'une invention dans le mien. Tous n'est que fictif.

-...

-Tu as du mal à me croire, hein ?

-Je te crois, je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait inventer un truc aussi énorme. Je réfléchissait simplement à autre chose. Déclara Law en allant s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Autre... Chose ? Répéta Zoé en le suivant pour s'asseoir sur le lit du chirurgien.

-Je pense, que c'est la chose la plus plausible que j'ai pus trouver : C'est simple, je n'ai pas pus te couper, car comme tu viens d'un autre monde, tu ne devrais logiquement pas exister ici. Le fait est que, donc mon attaque n'a pas marcher, car elle ne te considère pas comme quelqu'un "appartenant" à ce monde.

-En gros, pour ton attaque, je n'existe pas ? Donc c'est comme si tu avais fendue l'air.

-Exact. Tu comprends vite, Zoé. Affirma le brun en accentuant sur le prénom de la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

-Je peux partir maintenant ?

-Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

-Trouver une solution pour rentrer chez moi !

-Sur Sabaody ? Si tu connais bien notre monde, tu saurais que tu pourrais être attraper pour être vendue en tant qu'esclave. Comme plus tôt. Déclara Law avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je me suis réveillée là-bas ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

-Tu as faillis mourir tué par un Dragon Céleste.

-Petite erreur de ma part, effectivement.

-Tu as faillis mourir tué par un collier.

-Bon, encore une erreur de ma part.

-Tu t'es quand même faite kidnapper par un ours polaire.

-Un ours polaire qui fait du Kung-fu.

-Tu as aussi faillis mourir noyé.

-La faute à un certain chirurgien qui a jeté une pauvre fille qui ne savait pas nager à la mer.

-Enfin, tu es là, dans la chambre d'un homme, d'un pirate. N'as-tu pas peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose... De fâcheux ? Demanda finalement Law avec un grand sourire en s'approchant de Zoé, il voulait lui faire perdre la tête. Je peux t'embrasser, Zoé ?

Le visage du chirurgien n'était maintenant qu'à quelques centimètre de celui de la brune qui était d'ailleurs rouge comme une tomate, il affichait un grand sourire tout en continuant à se rapprocher, vraiment, il adorait vraiment voir ce visage rosit. Il empêchait la jeune fille de tourner la tête d'un coté en la tenant par le menton, et répéta à nouveau sa question, Zoé ouvrit alors la bouche.

-Oui, s'il te plait. Répondit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

-Pardon ? Demanda Law en écarquillant les yeux ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction.

-Je veux que tu m'embrasse, Trafalgar... Non, Je veux que tu m'embrasse, Law.

Zoé était fière d'elle, elle savait comment perturber un minimum Law, de plus, elle avait confiance en ses capacités de comédienne puisqu'elle avait réussit à dire ces deux dernières phrases d'une voix pleine de désir. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas Law réduire l'écart entre leurs visages pour poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, elle se figea ce qui permit au chirurgien d'approfondir le baiser. Lorsqu'il se recula, il regarda la jeune fille, elle avait les yeux à moitié ouverts et une respiration irrégulière. De plus, elle était encore plus rouge qu'avant, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Enfin, il se leva pour se diriger vers la porte et, avant de sortir, il se retourna vers la brune avec un sourire fourbe et déclara :

-N'essaye plus de jouer avec moi. Si tu me connais, tu saurais que je ne perdrais pas, Zoé.

Sur ces mots, le chirurgien partit le sourire aux lèvres. La brune, elle, restait sous le choc, elle pensait avoir pour une fois bien répondu contre lui...

-Merde ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!


	6. -5 : Visite involontaire du sous-marin !

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 5 qui vient aussi vite que les autres ! Avant de commencer le chapitre, je tiens à préciser quelques choses pour ceux ou celle qui ne l'avait pas compris : Law et Zoé ne se sont pas embrassés parce qu'ils s'aimaient, loin de là ! Au départ, Law voulait simplement s'amuser de la réaction de Zoé en lui faisant croire qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais il l'a finalement fait en voyant que cette dernière essayait de retourner la situation contre lui. Bref, je suis désolée pour ceux/celle qui ne l'avaient pas compris, ce doit être une erreur de ma part, j'aurais dû un peu mieux détailler cela.**_

_**Bien, maintenant place au chapitre et aux réponses des reviews !**_

_**Eyilin = Si, ne t'en fais pas, évidemment que Law est curieux, mais je comptais lui faire découvrir notre monde au fil des chapitres ! Haha ! En tout cas, tu n'as pas totalement faux, mais il voudra se l'approprier un peu plus tard !**_

_**Arika-One-Piece = Vœux exaucé ! Chapitre sortit aussi vite que le précédent ! I'm the best (Oups je prends la grosse tête x)). C'est vrai que Zoé s'en sort plutôt bien coté réplique (Zoé : Ah ! Bah évidemment ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par ce psychopathe de chirurgien !)**_

_**Muwnder = Merci ! J'ai effectivement un grand retard par rapport aux épisodes sortis... Honte à moi... Bref ! J'ai sur moi la réponse de Zoé : "JE l'ai embrassé ?! MOI ?! Il m'a embrassé ! Je n'ai fait aucun geste.. Et je le regrette ! J'aurais dû envoyer mon pied contre son **** ! Il aurait plus aucun espoir de procréer !"... Hum ! Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne le feras pas. Mhm... Je n'avais pas penser qu'il devrait la punir avec des blessures physique... (Law : Évidemment. Je ne vais pas la laisser sans sortir ainsi avec les menaces qu'elle vient de dire.)**_

_**KatyCrazy**** = Haha ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! En fait, tu a raison, mais je poste rapidement, car comme je suis en vacances, j'ai énormément de temps pour écrire ! Ce ne sera évidemment plus le cas à la rentrée... (Je suis en zone A...)**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Visite involontaire du sous-marin.**_

Encore une fois, elle devait rester calme, elle ne devait pas s'énerver. Mais comment pouvait-elle rester calme ? Quelqu'un lui avait volé un baiser. Son premier baiser. Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Trafalgar Law... Dans de telles conditions, comment pouvait-elle ne pas être en colère ? Zoé se leva irritée et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Elle devait quitter ce navire, maintenant. Si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle sentait qu'elle allait complètement craquer, la brune chercha donc la sortie. Cependant, un problème survint, elle se transforma littéralement en Zoro, effectivement, elle avait réussit à se perdre dans ce sous-marin.

-... On m'explique comment ça se fait qu'il y ait un labyrinthe ici ?

-Z-Zoé ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

-Mhm ? Dit-elle en se tournant. Sachi ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Tu peux m'aider à sortir de ce labyr... Sous-marin ?

-J'veux bien, mais le capitaine te laisse sortir ?

-... Évidemment ! S'exclama Zoé en souriant.

-Que non. Intervint Law qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

-Tch ! Pesta t-elle en le fusillant ensuite du regard. Quoi encore ? J'ai répondu à toutes tes questions.

-Pas toutes, non. Répliqua Law avec un sourire narquois en voyant que la brune était énervée.

-Ah bon ? Bah j'ai plus envie de répondre. Et puis... Commença Zoé en se tournant vers Sachi. Comment tu connais mon vrai nom ?

-Euh.. Bah en fait, je l'ai entendu alors que je passais.

-... Ah bon, vous m'excuserez, mais j'aimerais sortir maintenant. Annonça Zoé en se dirigeant vers une porte.

-Zoé, tu devrais éviter celle-ci.

La brune l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux avant de refermer doucement la porte et finalement tomber. Elle se releva tremblante, s'approcha de Law et ouvrit la bouche.

-Mais t'es un grand malade ! Depuis quand on garde des cadavres dans un navire ?! En plus, y en a plus d'une trentaine et ils sont accrochés comme des morceaux de viande ! Le pire aussi c'est que tu as des cadavres de femmes, d'hommes et d'enfants ?!

-Si tu m'écoutais un minimum, tu aurais entendu que je t'avais conseillé d'éviter d'ouvrir cette porte. Mais je te félicite, tu as réussis à analyser tous ça juste en regardant la pièce pendant une minute.

-Une chambre froide... Une chambre froide ! Une Chambre Froide ! UNE CHAMBRE FROIDE !

-Tu réagis comme ça à la vue de quelques cadavres ? Tu n'es pas très courageuse, Zoé.

-Quelques ?! Avec tous ces cadavres, on parle plus de courage bordel !

Law sourit, cette fille avait eut tellement peur qu'elle avait visiblement oublié sa colère contre lui concernant le baiser. Il regardait les faits et gestes de la jeune fille, vraiment, il la trouvait de plus en plus intéressante. Zoé reprenait son souffle, elle devait rester calme et trouver la sortie. Lorsqu'elle quittera ce sous-marin, elle trouvera un moyen pour revenir dans son monde et enfin retrouver son quotidien peut-être ennuyant, mais sans cadavres ni de chirurgien psychopathe et sadique. Une minute, pourquoi pensait-elle à Law ? Non, elle devait sûrement penser à lui parce qu'il était devant elle. Oui, pour ça. Bref, la brune se dirigea alors dans une seconde porte, elle mit sa main sur la poignet et l'ouvrit.

-... Cette porte c'est ma...

Zoé la referma et alla une nouvelle fois vers Law.

-Pourquoi, des instruments de je-sais-pas-quoi étaient-ils plein de sang et traînaient vers un cadavre ouvert dans toute sa longueur ?!

-Très bon sens de l'observation en cette fois quarante cinq seconde. J'étais en pleine... Dissection avant d'accoster à Sabaody, j'avais besoin d'organes.

-Ce qui explique les trucs rouges dans les bocaux. ... Ah ouais, quand même, je comprend mieux la menace "Vous finirez dans mes bocaux.". Commenta la brune en se tournant vers Sachi avec un regard plein de compassion. Je te plains, vraiment.

-H-Haha... Tu peux pas savoir comme...

-Comme quoi ? Intervint le chirurgien avec un scalpel en main.

-Je suis heureux d'être ici !

La jeune fille continua donc, elle alla vers une troisième porte, espérons que ce soit la sortie ! Pensa t-elle. Elle abaissa la poignet pour finalement une nouvelle fois refermer la porte.

-Jamais deux sans trois, hein Zoé ? Demanda Law avec un sourire moqueur.

-Après des cadavres humain, des cadavres d'animaux. Je crois que je vais gerber.

-Bien, tu as finis ta visite ? Si tu veux continuer, je t'en pris.

-Non, plus jamais...

Law sourit, il s'approcha de la fille, et lui demanda :

-Tu as faim ? Tu voudrais sûrement manger quelque chose, non ?

-O-Ouais. Répondit-elle.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine où ils trouvèrent Bepo et Penguin cuisiner quelque chose. Enfin, essayer, puisqu'un "Boom !" se fit entendre. Ils entendirent également la voix de Penguin grogner :

-Je savais qu'il fallait pas ajouter du miel sur la pizza ! Ça a tout fait exploser !

-Pardon...

C'est à ce moment là, que les trois décidèrent de rentrer dans la cuisine, Penguin et Bepo se retournèrent et, en voyant leur capitaine, cacha le massacre qu'ils avaient fait. Le chirurgien sourit, il regarda la brune et dit :

-Je te laisse cuisiner, tu as dis que tu avais faim, non ?

-J'ai plus faim.

-Tu cuisine quand même. Ordonna le brun avec une voix qui n'acceptait pas le refus.

-Bordel...

Elle se dirigea vers le lieu de cuisine, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le plan de travail. Une veine apparut sur sa tempe.

-Okay... C'est quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

_**Ne me tuez pas ! Je sais que mes chapitres sont extrêmement court ! J'essayerais de les faire plus longs, promis ! Mais j'ai bien dis "essayer", hein !**_

_**Bien, je tiens à vous annoncer, que je pars quelques temps... c'est les vacances ! Donc, je suis désolée, mais le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement un peu plus tard...**_


	7. -6 : Étouffement involontaire (?)

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 6 ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente... Et puis, miracle, le lieu où je suis actuellement en vacances, a internet ! Donc j'en profite pour poster ce chapitre ! Sur ce, place au chapitre et aux réponses aux review !**_

_**Arika-One-Piece = Haha ! Désolée, cette fois, le chapitre est sortit moins vite... Ne me tue pas ! Le "C'est quoi ce bordel ?" faisait référence à l'état de la cuisine !**_

_**Emma Dela Luna = A maintenant la suite (réponse géniale... Je sais^^") Bref, merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements !**_

_**Muwnder = Description sadique qui a bien fait peur à Zoé ! Shachi a vraiment eut peur, il a eu de la chance de réussir à répliquer autre chose à Law ! Euh... Bah, pour la cuisine... euh... bah... Oh ! Le chapitre ! Tu dois le lire ! B-Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Étouffement involontaire (?)**_

Zoé inspirait et expirait lentement, encore une fois depuis qu'elle était sur le navire des Hearts, elle perdait patience, chaque heure, non chaque minute augmentait peu à peu sa colère pour diverses raisons. Cette fois, c'était pour l'état de la cuisine, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé en temps normal, puisque ce n'était pas la sienne. Mais là, Trafalgar Law le lui avait ordonné d'une voix qui n'acceptait pas le refus, elle avait honte de l'avouer, mais à ce moment, Law lui avait fichue la trouille... Bref, la brune examina la cuisine, que faisait... Mais... Elle allait les tuer. Elle se tourna vers les deux responsables de ses envies de meurtre :

-Penguin, Bepo, maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer... Pourquoi la cuisine a explosé ? Pourquoi il y a du miel partout ? Et enfin, POURQUOI il y a un aussi gros bordel ?! Vous voulez que je cuisine dans un bordel pareil ?!

-Pardon... S'excusa Bepo qui commençait à déprimer. Je pensais qu'en rajoutant du miel partout, la cuisine serait meilleure.

-Après, on a essayé de faire le ménage avant de commencer de cuisiner. J'allais vider les poubelles mais j'ai glissé sur le miel de Bepo et j'ai tout renversé par terre. Après, pour l'explosion, à ce que j'ai compris, le miel a bouché quelque chose dans la cuisine comme c'est collant ce qui a tout fait explosé. Expliqua Penguin en levant le doigt à chaque affirmation.

-Ah... Je vois, tout s'explique !

-Oui ! Alors...

-Sortez. Maintenant. Coupa Zoé en les fusillant du regard. Vous m'avez rajouté du travail, je sais même pas pourquoi je le fais, mais bon.

-T-Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

-Pas vraiment, à ce que je vois, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous ne m'aideriez pas beaucoup.

-...

La brune les poussa doucement hors de la cuisine avant de refermer la porte. Elle se tourna vers le carnage et soupira, elle en avait déjà marre avant même de commencer. Zoé commença tout d'abord par le ménage. Elle frotta, balaya, lava... Elle continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que là cuisine brille. Lorsqu'elle finit, elle regarda le résultat de son dur labeur, elle examina ensuite le plan de travail, le four était inutilisable. Elle réfléchissait donc, c'est alors qu'elle eut une idée, le pain, il devait bien y avoir du pain quelque part. C'est en 15 minutes, qu'elle finit les sandwichs pour l'équipage et pour elle. La jeune femme recouvra la nourriture pour ne pas qu'elle soit vue et se sortit. Cependant, le problème était, où se trouvaient les autres ? Elle resta figée, pas question d'ouvrir d'autres portes au hasard, elle posa donc ce qu'elle portait sur la table de cuisine. Zoé manga sa part, et mit celle de Law dans une assiette, elle voulait le lui apporter pour voir sa réaction. Enfin... Elle s'empara également d'autre chose et se dirigea vers la chambre du chirurgien. Elle se rappelait où celle-ci se trouvait, donc elle arriva là bas sans se perdre. La brune frappa à la porte et entendit un "entrez", elle ouvrit la porte, elle apperçut le brun assis devant son bureau, un livre en main et portant des lunettes. Pas moche, pas moche du tout... Elle se reprit et alla donner le sandwich. Lorsque le brun le vit, il leva la tête en fusillant du regard la jeune fille. Elle l'avait fait exprès. Il voyait son sourire en coin, elle l'avait fait exprès. Cependant, Trafalgar se posa des questions lorsqu'il la vit faire la moue. Pourquoi ? Il y avait deux minutes, elle souriait...

-Je pensais que t'allais réagir autrement, en fait, t'as fais que me regarder de travers... Annonça Zoé.

-Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ? À ce que je vois, tu sais que je n'aime pas le pain.

-... Tiens, je t'ai préparé autre chose, je voulais simplement voir ta réaction.

-Oh, je ne te savais pas si attentionnée, Zoé. Se moqua Law avec un de ses célèbres sourire.

Trafalgar regarda le plat et le posa sur son bureau en disant qu'il le mangerait plus tard, il posa ses lunettes et attrapa la jeune femme par la capuche en voyant qu'elle allait partir. Il l'a tira vers lui avec un sourire narquois. La brune grimaça, elle ne mettra plus jamais de vêtement avec une capuche... Plus jamais. Zoé se retourna en le fusillant une nouvelle fois du regard.

-Je t'avais dis que j'avais d'autres questions, non ?

-Et je t'avais dis que je ne voulais plus répondre, non ?

-Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est soit ça, soit tu rejoins les autres dans la chambres froide. Déclara Law en souriant.

Zoé déglutit, il en était capable, il en était capable ! Elle fit mine de réfléchir (il fait dire qu'avec ces deux options, le choix était vite fait) pour finalement accepté en soupirant. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien à y perdre.

-Bien, alors dis m'en plus sur ta vie là-bas.

-Ça va te servir à quoi de le savoir ?

-Répond.

-... J'ai grandis en France, commença-t-elle, c'est le nom d'un pays. Mon monde est différents du votre, il est séparés en continents, Europe, Asie, Océanie, Afrique et Amérique. Mon pays se trouve en Europe. Tu arrives à suivre ?

-Oui.

-... Je pense que ce sera plus facile si je te montrait des trucs venant de mon monde.

Zoé ouvrit son sac et sortit un livre d'histoire-géographie. Elle l'ouvrit à une page où se trouvait une carte du monde en répétant ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt mais cette fois en les montrant sur la carte. Lorsqu'elle finit de tout répéter, elle continua en soupirant.

-Bon, comme je le disais, je vivais en France avant d'atterrir ici, je fais actuellement des études en médecine. C'est tout.

-... Rien d'autre ?

-... J'adore les chats ?

-D'accord, rien d'autre.

-Trafalgar, tu me pose beaucoup de questions, mais je peux t'en poser une ? Enfin, j'aimerais plutôt avoir ton aide sur quelque chose.

-Vas-y.

-Plus tôt, tu disais que ton attaque me considérait comme inexistante. Mais comment tu as fait alors pour me déplacer dans la salle de vente ? Demanda Zoé ce qui fit sourire Law.

-Qui te dit que j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir sur toi ? Lors de la vente, j'ai été surpris de voir que tu connaissais autant de choses sur moi, mais le plus surprenant était que tu fasse des conclusions aussi vite. J'ai tout simplement ordonné à Bepo de te ramener vers moi.

-En gros, tu n'as pas utilisé ton pouvoir ? Donc, tu as non pas été surpris par le fait que je connaisse ton attaque, mais sur...

-Exact, sur ta bêtise. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir une fille avec une telle... "intelligence".

-...

La brune se leva, et se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte, irritée. Ce gars la faisait littéralement... Hum, l'énervait. Cette fois encore, il la tira par la capuche pour l'empêcher de sortir. Il l'a fit s'asseoir et déclara :

-Je n'ai pas finis. Je veux savoir ce que tu sais sur moi.

-... Trafalgar Law, tu es né le 6 octobre, tu mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-onze, tu viens de North Blue, tu as une prime de deux cent millions de berrys... Ton fruit est un Paramecia, le Ope Ope no Mi ce qui veut dire le fruit des Opérations, tu avait un père, une mère et une sœur.

Law écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à autant d'information. Mais le plus surprenant vint ensuite, il fronça même les sourcils.

-Ah, et il y a treize ans, tu faisais partis de l'équipage de Doflamingo. Finit la brune en souriant. Haha ! Il a la classe ! Mais son pouvoir me fait flipper, enfin comme le tiens ! Et puis, il est super grand... J'imagine même pas ses parents !

Law soupira d'exaspération.

-J'ai encore autre chose, mais tu risque de t'énerver.

-Autre chose ? Pourquoi m'énerverais-je ?

-Parce que si je le dis et que les membres de l'équipage caché derrière la porte m'entendent, tu vas vouloir me tuer. Et je tiens à la vie.

-Tu les avais remarqué ? Je pensais être le seul.

-L'ombre de Bepo se reflète contre le mur.

Un grand silence s'installa, Law regardait la jeune femme pour qu'elle continue. La brune le comprit, elle sourit et ouvrit la bouche :

-Ton vrai nom est Trafalgar D... Humph !

-Pas un mot de plus.

Trafalgar s'était levé d'un coup pour plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Zoé qui vola littéralement contre le mur. Elle était maintenant sur le lit de Law, plaqué contre un mur, avec une incapacité à parler. Il n'avait pas prévu cela, il n'avait pas prévu du tout cela. Suite à cette action, tous les membres entrèrent d'un coup dans la chambre, cependant le brun les ignora. Il fusillait la jeune femme du regard, celle-ci posa ses deux mains sur celle de Law qui était plaqué contre sa bouche pour essayer de l'enlever.

-C-Capitaine ! Paniqua Penguin et Shachi. Vous l'étouffez !

Law tourna finalement la tête vers son équipage, pour voir ces derniers affolés, il reporta à nouveau son attention pour voir Zoé, évanouie. Il réfléchit un moment avant d'afficher un sourire, fourbe.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'un petit quelque chose comme ça allait la faire perdre connaissance.

-Capitaine...

-Bepo, emmène-la à l'infirmerie.

L'ours la prit et partit sans dire un mot, les autres membres le suivirent laissant seul leur capitaine. Law regarda sa main, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre son sang-froid, pas du tout même... Cette fille le rendait... Fou ? Non, c'était une fille qui sortait du commun puisqu'elle venait d'un autre monde, mais elle était faible, à ce qu'il avait put voir, elle ne supportait pas la vue de cadavres, même animaux. Faible. Cette fille était faible. En une journée elle avait faillis mourir plusieurs fois. Elle ne lui servait qu'à lui apprendre de nouvelles choses sur un autre monde. Oui, elle ne le rendait pas fou, elle était inutile, faible, incompétente, peureuse...

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaye autant de me justifier... Dit Law en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Du coté de Zoé, Shachi et Penguin veillait sur elle. C'était bien la première fois qu'une femme montait sur leur navire, ils étaient heureux. Ils attendaient donc patiemment que la jeune femme se réveillent. Cependant, voilà, maintenant trois heures qu'elle était endormie, et aucun signe de réveil.

-Penguin, elle devrait déjà s'être réveillée, non ? S'était qu'un petit étouffement.

-Ouais, tu crois qu'il faut aller prévenir le Capitaine ?

-Sûrement.

Les deux partirent donc, ils allèrent dans la chambre de leur capitaine et le prévint. Ce dernier se leva et les suivit. Arrivés, le chirurgien leur ordonna de retourner à leur travail pendant qu'il l'examinait. Les deux acquiescèrent, il l'examina, fit une prise de sang, vérifia son pouls. Zoé n'avait rien. Il rangea son matériel. Maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il regarda plus attentivement Zoé. Elle était mince mais conservait des formes là où il fallait. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sir le lit tout autour d'elle faisant ressortir sa peau pâle. Son visage était magnifique. Il était rond, ses lèvres d'une couleur rose. À ce moment là, elle avait le visage serein. Law s'installa à ses côtés sur le matelas. Il se pencha vers elle, laissant traîner sa main sur sa joue. Ses lèvres étaient à seulement quelques centimètres des siennes. Il sentit une tension montait en lui. Il s'éloigna rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce-que je fais, encore ?

Trafalgar sortit de la salle, il retourna dans sa chambre, se coucha sur son lit et prit un livre. Cependant, impossible de se concentrer. Il soupira en se levant puis partit rejoindre les autres membres. Arrivé, Shachi et Penguin se jetèrent sur lui pour savoir l'état de la jeune femme.

-Elle n'a rien. Elle doit juste être exténuée par tous ces événements.

Les deux pirates se regardèrent et allèrent rejoindre la jeune femme sous le regard désespéré de Law.

Shachi et Penguin arrivèrent à l'infirmerie où dormait Zoé, ils s'assirent à coté d'elle et la regardèrent attentivement avant de se regarder entre eux.

-Dis, tu crois vraiment ce qu'elle a dit au Capitaine ? Demanda Penguin en la regardant.

-De quoi ? Qu'elle aime les chats ? Répliqua Shachi.

-Mais non ! Qu'elle vienne d'un autre monde ! Abruti !

-Hein ? Euh... Bah... Pas vraiment, mais je doute que le Capitaine poserait autant de question si il ne la croyait pas.

-Donc, tu veux dire que l'on devrait la croire ? On devrait croire qu'elle vient vraiment d'un autre monde ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Penguin.

-Bah, ouais ! Répliqua Shachi un sourire d'enfant sur les lèvres.

L'autre homme soupira, il se leva en s'étirant. Il déclara qu'il allait chercher quelque chose à boire et quitta donc la salle. L'homme aux lunettes de soleils sourit et regarda à nouveau l'endormie. Comment cette fille pouvait-elle provenir d'un autre monde ? De plus, elle avait l'air d'intéresser son Capitaine, enfin... Plus ou moins.

Plusieurs heures étaient passés, il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle excepté Zoé. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs visiblement toujours endormie, c'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Trafalgar Law. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, c'était la quatrième fois qu'il venait voir si celle-ci était réveillée. Évidemment, il justifiait ces visites avec le fait qu'il était son médecin, mais il ne savait pas en réalité pourquoi il venait autant la voir, il ne l'aimait pas spécialement pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir la voir. Il la regarda encore une fois, puis sans savoir pourquoi il s'approcha de la brune. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, lorsque :

-Si tu veux jouer à la Belle au bois dormant, assure-toi que l'endormie ne soit pas réveillée. Déclara Zoé totalement réveillée.

-Arrêtes. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dis que tu étais réveillée ? Grogna Law en se relevant.

-A vrai dire, je ne l'étais pas avant que tu n'arrives. Je me suis réveillée et je t'ai vue là voulant m'embrasser. Une fois ne t'as pas suffit ? Se moqua la jeune femme en se relevant également.

-Je n'ai pas voulu t'embrasser.

-Si. Oh non, tu n'as pas voulu, tu allais.

-Calmes-toi un peu, miss. Annonça le chirurgien en sortant un scalpel et en le mettant vers son cou. Je ne peux peut-être pas te couper avec mon pouvoir, mais je peux te blesser physiquement.

Zoé déglutit, elle n'avait pas du tout réfléchit lorsqu'elle parlait. Elle avait oublié que devant elle se trouvait Trafalgar Law, elle essaya de se reculer, mais heurta la tête du lit et se gratta d'un doigt la joue d'embarras. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur de cet homme ?

-D-Désolée, Trafalgar.

-Voilà qui est mieux. Mais arrête de m'appeler Trafalgar.

-Bah... J'ai pas l'habitude, je suis l'une des seule fille de mon monde à t'appeler Trafalgar. Je sais pas, c'est bizarre de t'appeler Law, surtout quand je sais que ton prénom veut dire "loi" en anglais.

-Eh bien essaye. Répète après moi, Law. Se moqua le brun en lui parlant comme s'il parlait à une gamine.

-...

-Répète : Law.

-L-Law... Tu me prends pour une gamine ?!

-C'est ce que tu es, non ? Vu ton comportement, tu...

-J'ai vingt ans. Tu n'as que quatre ans de plus que moi.

-... Sérieusement ?

-Oui.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de Zoé, il la prenait vraiment pour une gamine. Elle soupira et commença à se lever, cependant Trafalgar la retint en lui expliquant qu'il devait d'abord l'examiner. Elle fit la moue, puis finit par grimacer en voyant la seringue que tenait le brun. Elle força un sourire avant de dire :

-J-Je vais bien ! Pas besoin de m'examiner !

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Mais, est-ce la perspective de recevoir un petite piqûre qui te met dans cet état ?

-... Ça me fais pas peur, j'aime pas. C'est tout.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, je te fais juste une prise de sang.

-...

Zoé tendit son bras en grimaçant sous le regard amusé de Law, ce dernier fit rapidement la prise de sang puis mit un pansement sur l'endroit où il l'avait piqué. La brune regarda attentivement la seringue remplie de liquide rouge. Du sang, son sang, elle frissonna, la vue du sang, son odeur, elle ne supportait rien de cela. Trafalgar se leva, sortit de la salle et alla examiner une nouvelle fois son sang, comme il se l'attendait, l'analyse arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et rien d'anormal. Il se redirigea vers la chambre de la brune, arrivé, il la trouva à nouveau endormie mais cette fois, assise. Law la regarda blasé avant de sourire. Et elle voulait sortir dans cet état alors qu'elle s'endort en quelques minutes ? Quelle idiote ! Le Capitaine la prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le lit, il ne s'attendait cependant pas à être tiré par la jeune femme et finir allongé avec elle. Il fit un sourire moqueur, si il restait ici, il pourrait voir la tête de la brune à son réveil, cette situation pourrait bien l'amuser ! C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit avec la jeune femme, quelques minutes plus tard, deux membres de l'équipage entrèrent et virent avec étonnement leur capitaine avec Zoé. Shachi et Penguin se regardèrent quelques minutes.

-Euh Penguin... Commença Shachi.

-Ouais, j'pense comme toi, je croyais que le Capitaine ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Continua l'appelé.

-Alors... Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer c'est quoi ce bordel ? Finirent par dire les deux au même moment.

* * *

_**Héhé ! Vous avez vu ? Chapitre plus long que d'habitude ! Je suis fière de moi ! En plus, un autre progrès dans l'histoire... La phrase de fin a été dite par d'autres personnage x) ! Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Dernière annonce, les réponses pour reviews se feront désormais à la fin ! Les personnages de l'histoire vont m'aider à répondre à vos reviews !**_

_**Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu, See you !**_


	8. -7 : Sortie à Sabaody !

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 7 ! C'est bientôt la rentrée pour moi... J'ai pas enviiie... Bref, place au chapitre... N'oubliez pas, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Sortie à Sabaody !**_

Zoé se réveillait doucement, cependant, elle n'ouvrait pas pour autant les yeux. Elle voulait rester un peu plus longtemps contre cette chaleur, elle ne voulait pas la quitter. La jeune femme ouvrit finalement les yeux pour voir la source de cette chaleur, elle vit... Du jaune. Du jaune avec l'emblème des Hearts Pirates. Elle referma les yeux, cela ne devait pas être important, elle se colla à nouveau à cette chaleur, puis, sentit quelque chose, comme... Un torse qui se soulevait au rythme de la respiration. Oui, ça y ressemblait. Trop. Zoé ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et leva la tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant un visage familier, trop familier à son goût. De toutes les personnes, pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Trafalgar Law ? Elle se releva d'un coup en regardant l'homme et devint rouge.

-Enfin réveillée ? Demanda Law en se relevant également.

-... C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Cria Zoé en se tenant la tête rouge de honte.

-Te rend tu compte que tu te répètes ?

-Un peu... Mais en même temps, y a de quoi ! Bordel... Bon, restons positive, j'ai toujours mes vêtements, il a toujours les siens, donc, on a fait que dormir l'un à coté de l'autre. Ouais... Mais pourquoi ?! Merde ! Se plaigna la jeune femme rouge.

Law sourit face au rougissement de Zoé, cette dernière le vit et mit sa tête dans ses genoux. Law continua à la regarder, cependant il se leva en remarquant deux personnes derrière la porte de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire sadique alors que Zoé ayant relevé la tête, le regardait avec incompréhension.

-Shachi, Penguin, vous vous êtes assez amusés, non ?

-C-Capitaine ! Crièrent les deux en paniquant.

-Vous croyiez que je ne vous avais pas remarqué ?

-Euh...

-Il commençait justement à me manquer des organes...

-P-P-Pardon Capitaine ! S'excusèrent-ils en s'éloignant doucement du brun.

-Trafalgar ? Dit la brune en arrivant vers eux. Oh ! Shachi, Penguin ! B'jour !

-S-Salut... Répondirent les deux en jetant un regard apeuré vers leur capitaine.

-Tu nous excuseras, Zoé, mais je voudrais faire visiter ma chambre froide à ces deux personnes. À moins que tu ne veuille m'accompagner ? Demanda t-il en souriant.

-Plutôt mourir. Trancha t-elle. Au fait, je peux partir, maintenant ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, que veux tu trouver sur Sabaody ? Comment devenir esclave ? Quoique... Tu sais déjà comment il faut faire. Se moqua Law.

-...

Zoé le fusilla du regard, c'est à ce moment là, qu'un intense combat visuel commença. Ce duel permit aux deux membres de partir discrètement, bien sûr, Law les remarqua, il irait s'occuper d'eux plus tard. Les deux restants se regardèrent pendant deux, puis trois, puis quatre minutes. Zoé détourna enfin le regard en pestant. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais les yeux gris cendres de Trafalgar étaient magnifique. Elle regarda à nouveau le chirurgien. Il n'y avait pas que ces yeux qui étaient beaux, son visage l'était, son corps était fin mais avait tout de même une certaine force puisqu'il l'avait porté assez facilement, sa... non, Non, NON ! Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Zoé se frappa les joues, une nouvelle fois rouge sous le regard intrigué de Law. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle rougissait cette fois.

-Bon, si tu dois aller sur Sabaody, je t'accompagnes, j'avais moi aussi certaine chose à faire. Déclara le brun.

-Tch ! J'ai l'impression d'être une gamine à tes yeux. Grogna t-elle.

-C'est le cas... Mentalement. Affirma Law en souriant.

Le chirurgien avança sous le regard énervée de Zoé qui finit par le suivre. Tant qu'elle pouvait sortir, ça ne la dérangeait pas de le suivre. Mais si il l'énervait d'avantage, elle... S'enfuirait en courant, elle ne pouvait ni le frapper, ni l'insulter. Bref, ils sortirent du sous-marin et alla sur Sabaody. Law la regarda puis lui demanda où elle voulait aller, sa réponse fut immédiate, dans une bibliothèque ou une librairie. Elle devait d'abord voir si il y avait des livres sur les mondes temporelles, quoique... Les chances qu'il y en ai sont assez faibles. Arrivés, Law partit de son coté dans le rayon médecine, Zoé le regarda un moment avant de fouiller la librairie en quête du livre recherché. En vain, évidemment. Elle soupira et chercha alors un livre qui pourrait lui plaire. Elle en trouva un sur les plantes médicinale de ce monde, la brune allait le prendre quand quelqu'un s'en saisit. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Law.

-Trafalgar, l'as-tu fais exprès ? Demanda Zoé en regardant le livre qu'elle voulait.

-Moi ? Évidemment que non. Ironisa Law avec un sourire moqueur.

La jeune femme soupira, elle alla chercher un autre livre, loin de ce chirurgien. Ce dernier la regardait visiblement déçu, il pensait pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Bref, il retourna à ses occupations, toujours avec le livre en main. Zoé regarda dans les rayons à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant avant de finalement abandonner et sortir de la librairie sans être vue par le brun. À l'extérieur, elle s'étira, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle était enfin seule. Sans personne pour la surveiller, l'énerver. Zoé allait commencer à marcher lorsque quelqu'un se saisit de son bras.

-Je pensais que tu avais un minimum d'intelligence, miss. Quand je dis "je t'accompagne" cela veut dire que tu es sous ma surveillance. Interdiction de s'éloigner. Déclara Law les sourcils froncés.

-Et merde. Désolée ?

-Ah... Bon, on retourne au sous-marin. Soupira t-il en la tirant par le bras. J'ai vu des soldates de la marine arriver et je ne veux pas me battre avec un boulet comme toi.

Zoé fit la moue en suivant Law, pour arriver au sous-marin, les deux durent emprunter plusieurs raccourcies afin d'éviter les soldats. Enfin arrivés, Law conduit à nouveau Zoé dans l'infirmerie, cette dernière le regarda avec incompréhension, elle n'était pourtant pas blessée...

-Bien, j'aimerais te demander quelques chose. Commença le Chirurgien.

-Encore ? Mais depuis mon arrivée, je fais que répondre à des questions ! Se plaigna la brune en faisant la moue.

-Sais-tu faire quelque chose en particulier ?

-Bah... Je sais tout faire ! Le ménage, la cuisine, me battre... En gros, je suis parfaite ! Une vraie Mary-Sue ! Ironisa Zoé. Non, sérieusement, c'est-à-dire ?

-Attends, une Mary-quoi ?

-Rien !

-... Je reformule ma première question : As-tu un talent ?

-Bah... La cuisine si je dois citer quelque chose. Et comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai des connaissances en médecine.

-Très bien. Tu es notre nouvelle cuisinière, ça évitera à Bepo et Penguin de détruire à nouveau la cuisine.

-Attends, comment ça "notre" ?

-Tu rejoins l'équipage. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé deux fois pour rien. Il faut bien que tu me sois utile.

-J'peux pas.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

-Si.

-Non.

Zoé le fusilla du regard, de quel droit se permettait-il de décider à sa place ? Ce Chirurgien de pacotille ! Il l'énervait plus que tout, pas question de rejoindre son équipage. Law, lui la regardait avec amusement, il voulait découvrir un peu plus la brune, et puis c'était le fait qu'elle puisse voir le futur qui l'intéressait le plus. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle personne avec ce "pouvoir" partir. Son pouvoir lui appartiendrait, non, elle lui appartiendrait, ou plutôt, elle lui appartient. Trois personnes arrivèrent une nouvelle fois, au mauvais moment, il s'agissait de Penguin, Shachi et Bepo. Ils avaient devant eux, Zoé fusillant du regard leur Capitaine, et celui-ci arborant un sourire pas très rassurant. Cette fois encore, la scène leur était incompréhensible, que s'était-il passé encore avec eux ? Les trois membres se regardèrent avant que Penguin ne chuchote à l'attention de Shachi.

-Shachi, y a même pas quelques heures, ils dormaient ensemble...

-Ouais... Je comprends rien.

-Capi... Commença Bepo avant de se faire stopper par les mains des ses camarades.

-Tais-toi ! Tu veux qu'on finisse dans la chambre froide ?!

-Désolé...

-Bon, commença Penguin en soupirant, cette fois faut vraiment nous expliquer c'est quoi ce bordel avec eux ?

* * *

_**Auteur : Chapitre bouclé ! Je suis trop contente ! 7 reviews pour le dernier chapitre ! Bref ! Passons aux réponses des reviews ! Tout d'abord, Ayui-Ayone !**_

_**Zoé : Travail de Trafalgar.**_

_**Law : ... -soupire- Bon, j'ai juste pensé que la miss avait tout comme moi fais ses études avec ses parents. Personnellement, j'ai commencé mes "études en médecine" lorsque j'étais enfant avec mon père.**_

_**Auteur : Okay okay ! Personne suivante, Eyilin !**_

_**Zoé : Je suis pas devenue rouge ! Si ? Et puis, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi je me suis retrouvé à dormir avec lui ?!**_

_**Law : Arrêtes de les embêter, miss.**_

_**Zoé : Je ne les embêtes pas !**_

_**Auteur : Bon... Personne suivante, Muwnder !**_

_**Zoé : Muwnder se moque de moi... Tout le monde aurait eu peur !**_

_**Law : Sauf elle, apparemment. Hein, miss Muwnder ? -Lit la partie spoil- ... J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de personne connait mon passé...**_

_**Zoé : Un peu oui ! Et au fait, comment ça t'as tenté de m'embrasser deux fois ?!**_

_**Law : Je n'ai pas tenté de t'embrasser. Ou peut-être que si -sourire fourbe-**_

_**Zoé : Je vais le tuer...**_

_**Auteur : H-haha ! Bref ! Comme je te le disais, ta fic est cool ! Je me permet de te faire un peu de pub : allez y jeter un coup d'œil ! Je la trouve cool ! C'est Societatem de Pirates ! Au fait, il faudra que tu m'explique le titre... Je suis pas très intelligente^^"**_

_**Law : C'est quoi, une histoire de moi ?**_

_**Auteur : -Tousse- Bref, personne suivante : Lithoss ! Alors, merci pour tous tes compliments ! (je prends la grosse tête) J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic'!**_

_**Zoé :... Personne suivante : Rose ! L'auteur te remercie ! Elle a trop la grosse tête, Trafalgar la coupe en plusieurs morceau en ce moment.**_

_**Auteur : ... Remet moi en place ! C'est pas logique je viens pas du monde de One piece non plus ! Bon... Personne suivante : Arika-One-Piece ! Moi aussi je le vénère ce lieu de vacances ! Ah... Accro à internet x)**_

_**Zoé : Auteur débile... Bon, ouais, Penguin et Bepo ne sont vraiment pas doué pour la cuisine... Ils m'ont rajouté du travail. Je compte bien me venger. Bref, Trafalgar, Arika... J'écourte le nom... Te parle !**_

_**Law : ... -lit la review- Je vais chercher mes matériaux de chirurgie.**_

_**Auteur : Ah la ? Bon... Bah... Bonne chance pour courir ! Bref, personne suivante et dernière... KatyCrazyFire ! Hum ! Évidemment ! I'm the best ! Je suis la seule à pouvoir faire ça ! Et ravie de te connaitre Conscience-san. J'espère te revoir ! Bref... Moi aussi je veux pas retourner en cours... Ma rentrée est lundi...**_

_**Bref ! J'espère que ce nouveau système de réponse des reviews vous plait ! Sinon je remet l'ancien !**_


	9. -8 : Etre une Heart ?

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre tant attendu ! ... Ou pas... Bref ! Ma rentrée a eut lieu, et... Je veux encore être en vacances... Bon... Je suis tombée malade le jour de la rentrée... Bref ! Restons positif ! Place au chapitre !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Etre une Heart Pirate ou ne pas être... Telle est la question !**_

Zoé serrait les poings, de quel droit décidait-il à sa place ? Ce fichu Chirurgien de pacotille ! De plus, il voulait la faire rejoindre son équipage pour quoi ? Pour quelque chose de tout simple ! Cuisinière ! Cuisinière !

-Cuisinière bordel !

-De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu m'as dis toi-même que tu avais un talent pour la cuisine.

-... Comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu te baserais sur ça pour me coller un poste dans ton équipage ?!

-Il te faut bien une utilité. Comme je te l'ai dis, je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie deux fois pour que tu ne me serves pas à quelque chose.

La colère de la brune augmentait de plus en plus sous le sourire fourbe de la personne en face d'elle. À l'entendre, elle n'était qu'un objet à ses yeux. Elle serra les dents, cependant l'incompréhension se mêlait à cette colère, pourquoi était-elle tellement irritée ? Certes, le comportement du chirurgien l'énervait, mais cette fois, elle ressentait une douleur à la poitrine, était-elle blessée par les propos de Law ? Non, impossible, elle devrait savoir comment est le Chirurgien de la Mort, ses propos ne devrait pas autant la blesser en tant normal. Tout s'embrouillait, elle se crispa.

-Zoé ? L'appela Law en ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Zoé.

-Crèves. Je ne rejoindrais jamais ton équipage. Grogna t-elle.

-Miss. Commença Law en la plaquant contre un mur, un main serrant sa gorge. Je pensais t'avoir fait comprendre que je détestais les ordres.

Law la maintenait maintenant par la gorge, Zoé ne touchait plus le sol et avait du mal à respirer. Suite à cette action, les trois entrèrent d'un coup dans la pièce en criant.

-Capitaine !

Law les ignora en fusillant Zoé du regard. Il ne comprenait pas une chose, pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas ? Elle ne se débattait pas, elle n'essayait pas de se défendre.

-Dites, y a pas une impression de déjà vu ? Commenta Shachi.

-C'est pas le moment, Shachi ! Grogna Penguin. Tu vois...

-Zoé. Pourquoi ne te défends tu pas ? Demanda Law en le coupant et en relâchant un peu la pression pour la laisser parler.

-Je viens d'y penser... Si je meurs ici, j'ai une chance de revenir dans mon monde.

-Tu sais que tes chances de réussite ne sont pas sûr à 100% ?

-...

-Et même en sachant ça, tu...

Ce fut au tour de Law de serrer les dents, il referma sa prise sur elle. Cette fille... Il la lâcha d'un coup puis se dirigea vers la porte, avant de sortir, il ordonna aux autres de le suivre et se tourna vers Zoé qui était assise au sol à reprendre sa respiration.

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi idiote. Je ne veux pas de la personne que tu es actuellement dans mon équipage. Quitte ce navire, et trouve toi une vie sur Sabaody. Cracha Law froidement en refermant la porte.

Zoé restait sans voix, certes, Law avait raison, elle n'avait pas réfléchit sur ce coup là. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait, était de rentrer chez elle, mais... Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la peur montait en elle. Law avait entièrement raison, elle n'était qu'une idiote. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la porte afin de quitter le navire, à l'extérieur, la brune soupira, elle vit ensuite un journal au sol, elle le ramassa pour le lire et écarquilla les yeux. Merde ! Tout cela lui était sortit de la tête ! L'exécution de Ace ! Elle voulait empêcher cela, mais... Comment ? Elle ne pouvait rien faire, ses connaissances en combats étaient limités, elle n'avait pas de moyen de transports, et enfin, elle ne pouvait quand même pas changer toute l'histoire ! Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas faire cela, c'est avec la mort de Ace que Luffy décidera de s'entraîner pendant deux ans. Si elle changeait cela, enfin si elle arrivait à changer cela, Luffy rejoindrait ses amis au bout de trois jours et l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille se ferait massacrer en une seconde dans le Nouveau monde ! La brune serra les dents, elle commença à marcher sans avoir aucune destination. Une partie de ses pensées étaient tournées vers Ace, mais la majeur partie vers l'équipage des Heart. Zoé ne comprenait plus rien, elle ne voulait pas les rejoindre, pourtant, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à eux, à lui. Elle s'accroupit d'un coup en se tenant la tête, toutes ces pensées lui donnaient un mal de crâne énorme.

-Tiens, l'ex-esclave. Il est pas avec toi l'autre ? Demanda une voix devant Zoé.

La jeune femme leva la tête et vit Eustass Kidd avec un partie de son équipage. Elle les regardait blasée, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

-Eustass "Captain" Kidd. Non, comme tu peux le voir, je suis seule. Déclara t-elle en se relevant.

-Kidd, tu voulais pas lui poser quelques questions ? Intervint Killer en le regardant.

-Ouais. Répondit le roux en se tournant vers la brune. Tu savais pleins de truc sur le Pacifista, je veux savoir ce que tu sais d'autre. Killer t'as entendu dans la salle des enchères, il m'a dit que tu avais pu prédire l'avenir. Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur le Nouveau Monde et le One Piece.

-...

Zoé restait silencieuse, une minute passa, puis deux, puis trois... Kidd commençait sérieusement à perdre patience sous le regard de son équipage. Cette fille ne savait pas qui elle avait en face ? Soit elle ne le savait pas, soit elle était une idiote suicidaire. La brune s'approcha un peu d'Eustass, ce dernier pencha la tête d'incompréhension en la voyant mettre sa main sur ses lèvres, le visage à quelques centimètre du sien. Que faisait cette fille ? Il ne comprenait rien, sous l'incompréhension, il ne fit aucun mouvement.

-Ah ouais... Je vois... Murmura la jeune femme en s'éloignant.

-...

-Bon, Eustass, je veux bien te dire quelque chose, alors... Je ne vais pas te dire quelque chose sur le Nouveau Monde, ni sur le One Piece. Mais que dirais-tu de savoir pourquoi Portgas D. Ace se fait exécuter ? Demanda Zoé en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce-que j'en ai à foutre de ça ? Grogna le roux.

-Kidd, je pense que ça serait bien de le savoir. Intervint Killer. Je ne comprend pas moi-même pourquoi la Marine veut tellement l'exécuter alors qu'elle sait que cela entraînerait une guerre face à Barbe Blanche.

-Bordel. Jura Kidd en soupirant. Vas-y dis toujours.

-Pas très enthousiaste. Bref, la raison est que Portgas D. Ace a pour père le roi des Pirates, Gold Roger.

-...

-QUOI ?! Crièrent l'équipage.

Killer s'approcha de la jeune femme, il la regarda de haut en bas avant de se tourner vers son capitaine qui était d'ailleurs sous le choc.

-Kidd, elle peut nous être utile, non ? Demanda le blond en la montrant.

-... Ouais. Répondit Eustass. Prends-la, on l'emm...

-Pas question. Coupa Zoé en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

-...

Zoé commençait à s'énerver, lorsqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit, une idée qui ferait peut-être changer d'avis le roux.

\- J'ai une question, Eustass.

\- Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu mets du rouge à lèvre ?

Zoé posa LA question. Tout l'équipage frissonnère en voyant la brune montrer deux doigt ayant la même couleur que les lèvres de leur capitaine, alors... Lorsqu'elle avait mis ses doigt sur les lèvres de leur capitaine c'était pour vérifier... Ça ? La jeune femme commença à courir en voyant le roux péter une durite, elle fonça à toute vitesse, rapidement poursuivit par l'homme qu'elle avait provoqué. Encore une fois, elle n'avait pas réfléchit à ses actes et se retrouvait encore dans un sacré bordel. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Kidd la poursuivre, il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle. Elle força un sourire : Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était aussi rapide ! Sans regarder devant elle, la brune accéléra, elle réussit à semer un minimum le roux. Cependant, elle n'avait pas du tout prévu de pousser quelqu'un pour atterrir derrière des buissons, sur cet inconnu.

-Je ne pensais pas me faire attaquer de cette manière. Déclara l'homme.

-Hein ?

Zoé ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir la personne avec qui elle avait eu une dispute plus tôt, la personne qui l'avait viré du navire : Trafalgar Law. Elle allait se relever d'un coup d'embarras mais se recoucha aussitôt en entendant son poursuivant arriver. Law ne réagit pas, voulant voir de quoi ou de qui se cachait la brune.

-Bordel ! Elle s'est échappée ! Je vais la massacrer... Pesta Kidd.

-Kidd, je pensais que tu la voulais dans ton équipage. Intervint Killer.

Les propos du blond firent réagir le Chirurgien qui regarda Zoé. Eustass la voulait dans son équipage ? Cela le fit sourire, il ne la lui laisserait pas, cette fille lui appartenait. Son attention se reporta à nouveau sur la conversation des deux autres pirates.

-Ouais, mais je vais au moins lui faire regretter ses paroles. Continua Kidd en regardant autour de lui.

-Si tu fais ça, elle ne voudra pas te dire d'autres informations, tu as bien vu qu'elle avait hésité avant de finalement dire une seule chose. Répliqua le blond.

-Bah si elle veut rien dire, je la tue.

Zoé déglutit, Kidd était sérieux, elle trembla sans le vouloir sous le regard amusé du Chirurgien, ce dernier souriait, à la voir, elle s'était enfin rendue compte de l'importance de sa vie. Elle avait enfin peur de mourir. Après quelques minutes, les deux pirates partirent, Zoé ne bougea cependant pas. Law la remarqua et son amusement grandit.

-J'aimerais bien me lever, miss. Déclara le brun.

-D-Désolée. S'excusa Zoé en se poussant pour s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Law se releva pour finir assis à coté de la jeune femme, il la regarda amusé, elle était rouge de honte. La brune, elle, était confuse, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à tomber sur Trafalgar, elle le regarda, sa conscience lui disait de ne pas rejoindre l'équipage du Chirugien et de partir, mais autre chose voulait qu'elle reste avec les Hearts et lui disait de s'excuser... Que devait-elle faire ? Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, mais, lorsqu'elle vit Law se lever et commencer à partir, son corps réagit seul et attrapa la manche du brun. Ce dernier se retourna, surpris, mais avec un sourire d'amusement.

-Zoé ?

-D-D... Je suis... Euh...

-Tu es ? Demanda Law en se moquant.

-Je suis... Désolée... Murmura Zoé en baissant la tête.

-Je n'ai pas entendu, répète. S'amusa le brun.

-Pardon ! Désolée ! Excuses-moi !

-Bien, alors, miss. Je veux t'entendre le dire, alors répond, maintenant : Veux-tu rejoindre mon équipage ?

-... Oui... Je veux être une Heart Pirate.

Law la regarda amusé, il envoya quelque chose sur Zoé qui atterrie sur sa tête. Elle le regarda et remarqua que c'était le livre sur les plantes médicinales qu'elle voulait. Law ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer :

-Bienvenue chez les Hearts, miss.

-... Merci.

Ce moment heureux fut cependant interrompu par des arrivants, un roux et un blond. Le premier était visiblement énervé, il s'approcha des deux avant de s'énerver sur eux :

-Ex-esclave, pourquoi tu rejoins ce Chirurgien à la con ? Demanda Kidd.

-Euh... Parce que je le veux ?

-La miss a fait son choix, Eustass.

-Tch ! Ta gueule, Trafalgar.

-Je t'avais dis que la prochaine fois que tu me donne un ordre, je m'occuperais de toi, non ?

-Hein ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Les deux Capitaines se mirent en position de combat, Killer s'était mit à l'écart tout comme Zoé, enfin... Celle-ci se cachait derrière le blond. La brune releva la tête pour le regarder, en remarquant son regard, Killer la regarda également.

-Hé, Killer, pourquoi tu portes toujours un masque ?

-... Ça ne te regarde pas.

-Ah bon... Sinon, il faudrait les arrêter, non ?

-Et comment ? Ils ne s'arrêteront pas juste parce qu'on le leurs demande.

Zoé regarda les deux Capitaine se battre, bon... Elle voulait partir, mais Law ne le lui pardonnerait pas... Elle eut alors une idée, elle prit une pose typique d'un personnage de Shojou, celle d'une héroïne d'une histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose, et cria :

-Arrêtez ! Ne vous battez pas pour moi !

Les capitaines s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Ils se tournèrent vers la brune et la regarda blasés, comme Killer. Law rangea son Nodachi, Kidd enleva son bras métallique plein d'arme, et les deux s'exprimèrent.

-Qui a dit... Commença Kidd.

-Que l'on se battait pour toi, miss ? Finit Law avec un sourire.

-Héhé~

-Ne ris pas bêtement, putain de toi ! Jura Kidd en s'énervant.

-Eustass, tu devrais faire preuve de patience si tu la voulais dans ton équipage. Mais bon, maintenant, c'est trop tard.

-Regardez ! Il y a Eustass "Captain" Kidd et Trafalgar Law le "Chirurgien de la mort" ! Intervint un marine suivit de ses camarades.

-Mouais... Je savais que votre combat aurait attiré l'attention...

Law sourit en la regardant, ressortit son Nodachi pour couper les marines pendant que Kidd reformait son bras en utilisant les armes des officiers. Le combat se finit en quelques minutes, ils partirent chacun dans leur direction, Law avançait devant Zoé qui le suivait avec deux mètres d'écarts.

-Accélères ou je t'abandonne ici, miss. Remarqua Law.

-C'est ma faute si tes jambes font le doubles des miennes ?

Law se tourna vers la jeune femme pour lui faire un magnifique sourire moqueur, elle s'énerva et accéléra le rythme jusqu'à même dépasser son nouveau Capitaine, ce dernier sourit, cette fille était facilement manipulable à ce qu'il voyait.

* * *

Law se trouvait maintenant dans sa chambre, après être revenus au sous-marin, Shachi et Penguin foncèrent sur Zoé, le brun, lui, était partit dans sa chambre sans un mot. Il était couché sur son lit et regardait le plafond, il réfléchissait. Pourquoi voulait-il tellement cette fille dans son équipage, en temps normal, il n'aurais pas essayé de la faire changer pour qu'elle le rejoigne. La première fois, il aurait simplement dit de quitter son navire... Alors pourquoi avait-il dit : «Je ne veux pas de la personne que tu es actuellement» ? Cette phrase, il la traduisait par : «Change. Ne sois pas ainsi.». Ensuite, le moment avec Eustass avait fait réagir le Chirurgien, entendre Killer dire que Eustass voulait Zoé dans son équipage lui déplut fortement. Law voulait que Zoé lui appartienne. Ou plutôt, elle lui appartenait déjà. Trafalgar se releva, il sortit de sa chambre pour se changer les idées, ayant un peu faim, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. En ouvrant la porte, il vit... Un beau spectacle, Shachi au dessus de Zoé au sol. Cette dernière était couchée.

-Shachi, vous m'expliquez c'est quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

_**Auteur : Hey ! Chapitre bouclé !**_

_**Zoé : Alors place au réponses des reviews...**_

_**Auteur : Pas très enthousiaste...**_

_**Zoé : Bah... Si si... Yahoo...!**_

_**Auteur : Breef ! Alors, commençons par Liqura !**_

_**Zoé : TOUT LE MONDE AURAIT RÉAGIT COMME ÇA EN SE RÉVEILLANT À COTÉ D'UN PSYCHOPATHE !**_

_**Law : Ah bon ?**_

_**Zoé : Tch ! Bon... Ouais ! Trafalgar ! T'as pris ma phrase fétiche dans ce chapitre !**_

_**Law : Que veux-tu ? Tu déteins sur moi.**_

_**Auteur : Bref ! Personne suivante : Muwnder !**_

_**Zoé : Bon... Elle a pas l'air de m'apprécier... Trafalgar ! Je te laisse l'honneur de répondre à Muwnder !**_

_**Law : -sourire moqueur- Elle a raison au fait. Tu as vraiment eu peur, miss.**_

_**Zoé : Même pas vrai.**_

_**Law : Tr-Traffy ? ... Miss Muwnder, veux-tu venir visiter ma chambre froide ?**_

_**Zoé : Je croyais qu'elle voulait plus que tu mettes le "Miss"**_

_**Law : Je ne vais pas lui obéir. Pour cela, elle devra mieux formuler sa demande. Et ne plus m'appeler Traffy.**_

_**Zoé : Traffy...**_

_**Law : N'y pense même pas, miss. Bien, -lit la suite de la review- Eh... Elle pourrait plus me servir que toi, miss.**_

_**Zoé : Et bien va la chercher !**_

_**Law : Ne me donne pas d'ordre.**_

_**Zoé : C'est un conseil ! Un conseil !**_

_**Law : Bon... On peut me dire ce qu'elle a avec mes fesses ? Bon, avant de la laisser faire, je pense la... "Neutraliser" avant. Il me manque toujours quelques organes... Latin ?**_

_**Zoé : Une langue dans mon monde. Enfin... Presque plus personne ne la parle.**_

_**Law : Je vois... Ne t'en fais pas, Miss Muwnder, j'ai préparer autre chose pour Shachi et Penguin. Ensuite... Moi ? La mouche ? Bien... J'enlève l'anesthésie pour ta dissection, après... Alors comme ça je deviens... Je suis un enfoiré ? ... J'enlève les scalpels, je vais utiliser des outils un peu plus... Douloureux.**_

_**Auteur : Hum ! Euh... Je vais perdre une lectrice... Bref ! Personne suivante !**_

_**Zoé : Arika-One-Piece !**_

_**Law : ...**_

_**Zoé : Elle marque un point, tu sais pas où...**_

_**Law : Tais-toi un peu, miss. Bien... Comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre, miss Arika, Zoé a accepté de venir dans mon équipage. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me calmer, je le suis pratiquement toujours.**_

_**Shachi : Penguinnnn ! Y a une nouvelle sadique !**_

_**Penguin : Quooooiii ?! Mais elle est malade de demander ça !**_

_**Law : Hum... Je l'apprécie un peu plus, cette miss.**_

_**Zoé : Entre psychopathe, en même temps...**_

_**Law : Quelque chose à dire ?**_

_**Zoé : Non ! Moi ? Mary-Sue ! Je suis la perfection incarnée ! Normal que je suis...**_

_**Law : Quelle modestie, miss.**_

_**Zoé : Tch... Au fait, concernant Bepo...**_

_**Law : Non.**_

_**Auteur : Hum ! Euh... La suite ! Lithoss !**_

_**Shachi : Enfin une gentille lectrice !**_

_**Penguin : Pourtant, elle a demandé à l'auteur qu'elle voudrait bien voir notre punition. En plus, c'est même pas de notre faute, on était juste là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit.**_

_**Shachi : C'est vrai ! Lothoss, je t'arrête tout de suite : NE DONNE PAS DE NOUVELLES IDÉES AU CAPITAINE !**_

_**Law : Je trouve sa manière de penser très intéressante... Sauf l'idée du pain.**_

_**Auteur : Voili Voila ! C'est finis pour ce chapitre ! On se retrouve au prochain ! (°v°)/ See You !**_


	10. -9 : Poursuivie par deux psychopathes !

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 9 ! Comme toujours très attendu !... Ou pas... Bref... Le deuxième trimestre touche bientôt à sa fin, j'espère que vous avez assuré avec vos notes ! Moi, je suis plutôt fière ! Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie ! Place au chapitre !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 :**__** Poursuivie par deux psychopathes de Capitaines !**_

Très bien, il fallait rester calme. Zoé était juste couchée au sol avec Shachi sur elle, et LE psychopathe de chirurgien avait choisi ce moment pour rentrer dans la pièce. La cuisine pour être exacte, bien sûr, Law avait évidemment demandé des explications, avec un magnifique regard menaçant. Elle força un sourire, mais le perdit bien vite lorsque Shachi sortit LA phrase type qui porte le plus souvent à confusion

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Capitaine ! Se justifia le Heart.

-...

-Shachi, tu peux te pousser pour que je puisse me lever ? T'es lourd. Et dans les deux sens. Se plaignit Zoé.

Le châtain se releva rapidement sous le regard de Law qui le fusillait du regard, la brune se leva, puis regarda le Chirurgien. Un silence s'installa, cependant, Law le brisa en posant à nouveau sa question :

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

-C-Capitaine ! C'est-à-dire qu-que... Euh... Bégaya le Heart en se frottant la tête.

-Shachi, calme-toi un peu. Bon, Trafalgar, c'est un malentendu, enfin... Je vois même pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre, tu n'es que mon Capitaine. Intervint Zoé.

-Comme tu viens de le dire, je suis ton Capitaine, j'exige des explications. Recommença Law les bras croisés.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait rien, pourquoi était-il si irrité ?

-Tu exiges ? Chaque membre de l'équipage te raconte sa vie ? Répondit Zoé les mains sur les hanches.

-Non, mais chaque membres ne se retrouvent pas au sol, dans une cuisine avec quelqu'un au dessus de lui.

-Très bien ! Je t'explique !

Zoé avait craqué, répondre au Chirurgien de la Mort ne servait à rien, elle soupira sous le sourire victorieux de Law.

-Bon... Alors c'est simple. Je voulais faire la cuisine, Shachi voulait m'aider. Bepo aussi. Sauf que ours + cuisine = miel car avec le miel tout est soi-disant plus bon, donc le miel a finis sur le sol, Bepo est allé chercher de quoi nettoyer. Ensuite, Bepo partit, on continuait à cuisiner à deux, sauf que Shachi a glissé sur le miel, et est tombé sur moi. Résultat, je me retrouve couchée sur le sol avec Shachi sur moi, tu arrives et le bordel est devant tes yeux. Expliqua Zoé en reprenant son souffle. Tu vois ? Rien de grave.

Le brun soupira de soulagement. Attendez, il se sentait soulagé ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien... Il finit par faire un sourire moqueur et ouvrit la bouche.

-Moi qui pensait que vous vouliez vous reproduire dans ma cuisine. Commenta Law en allant en direction du frigo.

-Tu nous prends pour des animaux ?! Chirurgien de pacotille ! ...

-... (Law)

-... (Shachi)

-... (Bepo qui vient de revenir)

-... Oups. Je... Crois que je vais prendre l'air.

-Miss, comment viens-tu de m'appeler ? Demanda Law en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Zoé courut à toute vitesse hors du sous-marin, elle pouvait entendre Law arriver à grand pas, elle alla donc sur l'archipel, puis courut sans avoir de destination. Bien sûr, avec sa chance, elle poussa quelqu'un, un roux pour être exacte.

-Oups...

-Tiens, tiens, l'ex-esclave.

-L'ex-esclave t'emmerde ! Sale rouquin qui met du rouge à... AAAH ! Cria la brune en évitant un coup.

La jeune femme se remit à courir, maintenant, elle avait deux capitaines à sa poursuite, dans les deux cas, elle n'avait une fois de plus pas réfléchit avant de parler. Cependant, elle fut attraper par... Une Barbie, enfin... "Attraper", elle était une nouvelle fois rentrer dans quelqu'un.

-Tiens ? Euh... Zoé, c'est ça ? Demanda Killer.

-O-Ouais.

-KILLER ! ATTRAPES-MOI CETTE SALE... ! Hurla Kidd en arrivant à pleine vitesse.

-Miss, tu ne peux plus m'échapper. Annonça également Law en arrivant au même moment.

-Argh ! Je suis encerclée ! En plus je suis en infériorité numérique ! C'est pas juste !

Zoé se sentit tout d'un coup soulevé, elle quittait le sol. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Killer qui la soulevait pas le col arrière de son haut. Elle le foudroya du regard, elle ne lui avait rien fait à lui ! La brune commença à se débattre avant de finir en position princesse dans les bras de Killer qui la regarda.

-Tu ne bouge plus, comme ça, d'accord ? Demanda le blond.

-Tu me parles comme si j'étais une gamine... Bouda Zoé qui s'était stopper dans ses mouvements.

Killer allait se tourner vers son Capitaine pour lui demander la raison de son énervement, lorsqu'il évita un coup venant de celui-ci.

-Kidd ?! S'étonna Killer.

-Tch ! Tu la protège ou quoi ?! Grogna le roux.

-Non. C'est juste que j'aimerais bien éviter de me prendre un coup.

-Je te paye pas pour jouer les chochottes à la moindre blessure.

-Je ne suis pas payé non plus.

-Ta gueule. Pose l'ex-esclave, on s'en va.

Killer la posa, puis rejoignit son capitaine alors que Zoé lui faisait au revoir de la main avec un grand sourire. Ce fut au tour de Law de la porter, sauf que lui, la mit sur son épaule en mode sac à patate. Zoé fit la moue avant de râler.

-Tu peux pas me porter comme Killer ?

-Arrêtes un peu, faut aller rejoindre les autres, on va assister à l'exécution de Portgas D. Ace sur la place de Sabaody.

Zoé frissonna, encore une fois cela lui était sortit de la tête. Elle cessa de bouger ce qui surprit Law qui la regardait du coin de l'œil. Le brun se doutait évidemment que quelque chose la tracassait sur l'exécution, il continua donc d'avancer en restant attentif sur les gestes de Zoé. Arrivés, les deux rejoignirent le reste de l'équipage. Law s'assit sur une caisse qui traînait, ils se mirent à l'écart de la population pour ne pas se faire remarquer. De leurs place, ils purent observer l'arriver des autres équipages des Supernovas, Zoé, de sa place vit l'équipage de Kidd, ce dernier plutôt énervé. La brune fit un signe de main en leur direction sous les regards intrigués des Hearts.

-Zoé, t'apprécie l'équipage de Kidd ? Demanda Shachi.

-Non, ils me font flipper, mais Killer est sympa. Répondit Zoé en souriant.

-Lui ?! C'est un psychopathe avec ses lames ! Déclara Penguin en le montrant du doigt.

-Désolée d'être un psychopathe. Ironisa Killer en arrivant avec le reste de l'équipage.

-Oy ! Killer, pourquoi tu viens vers eux ?! Se plaignit un roux en fusillant du regard le chirurgien.

-Pour poser à nouveau notre question à Zoé. Dit-il en se tournant vers celle-ci. Tu ne veux pas rejoindre notre équipage plutôt ?

Un grand silence s'installa, les pirates se tournèrent vers Zoé qui restait silencieuse, elle allait ouvrir la bouche, lorsqu'un bras sur sa tête la fit taire en la forçant à courber le dos.

-Désolé, mais elle fait déjà partit de mon équipage. Déclara Law.

-Ta gueule, Trafalgar. C'est pas à toi qu'on parle. Grogna Kidd.

-Eustass, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas me donner d'ordre.

-Et moi je veux que tu cesses de me prendre pour une gamine qui ne peut rien faire toute seule, bordel ! Cria Zoé en se relevant pour dégager le bras de Law.

-Capitaine, mais pas d'autorité. Commenta Kidd, souriant.

-Capitaine, mais rien dans la tête. Répliqua le brun.

Les deux Capitaines allèrent recommencer un combat, cependant, ils se stoppèrent lorsque l'écran en face d'eux s'alluma. Tous se tournèrent vers l'écran, Law se rassit et Kidd partit en grognant dans un autre lieu pour regarder l'exécution. La raison de l'exécution fut révélée sous la surprise de toutes les personnes regardant la scène excepté l'équipage de Kidd et Zoé, bien sûr Law le remarqua et s'adressa à la brune :

-Zoé tu le savais ?

-Oui.

-Et tu l'as dis à Eustass ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dis aussi ?

-Parce que je le lui avais dis avant de rentrer dans ton équipage et que je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû te le dire.

Law la regarda un moment avant de cesser de parler sous l'étonnement de Zoé qui ne s'attendait pas à cela, ce comportement ne ressemblait pas à celui du Chirurgien de la Mort. Elle n'y fit pas attention et se tourna vers l'écran. Lorsque Luffy arriva pour sauver son frère, le Chirurgien se leva en ordonnant à son équipage de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le sous-marin, sur le chemin, Shachi se rapprocha de Zoé.

-Dis, tu connais l'issue à Marineford, hein ? Demanda le châtains en la regardant.

-Ouais. Répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi tu n'essaye pas d'aller aider Portgas ? Si tu connais son futur, tu pourras facilement aller le sauver, non ? Continua t-il.

-Pour plusieurs raisons, d'abord je ne crois pas que notre cher Capitaine me laisserais y aller. Commença Zoé.

-Exact. Approuva le brun en souriant.

-Ensuite, je n'aurais pas assez de force pour le sauver, je l'avoue, je suis faible et j'ai très peu de compétences en matière de combat, et enfin, si je le sauvait, cela changerais beaucoup trop l'histoire. Termina la jeune femme en regardant Shachi.

-Ah bon ? À te voir répondre autant au Capitaine, je pensais que tu savais te défendre. Annonça t-il.

-Oh ! Merci pour le compliment !

Sur ces mots, Zoé avait prit Shachi dans ses bras, les deux s'étaient arrêtés sous le regard fusilleur d'un certain Capitaine. Law serra les poings en les voyant, il se posait à nouveau beaucoup se question. Pourquoi était-il si énervé ? Pourquoi en voulait-il à Shachi ? Pourquoi avait-il une grande envie de l'envoyer dans la chambre froide ? Parce qu'il touchait à Zoé ? Il secoua la tête, non, cela ne pouvait pas être cela. Oui, la raison devait être parce qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le navire.

-Shachi, Zoé, qui vous a permis de vous arrêter comme ça ? On va vers le navire...

-Direction Marineford. Coupa Zoé en recommençant à avancer.

Law posa une main sur la tête de la brune en faisant un sourire fourbe avant de la décoiffer en commençant à avancer devant elle.

-Exact.

-Bordel ! Me décoiffe pas !

Zoé le rattrapa en se plaignant sous le sourire amusé de Law. L'équipage arriva finalement au sous-marin, Trafalgar donna les directives pour qu'ils se dirigent vers Marineford sous le regard de Zoé qui ne comprenait rien. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller boire quelque chose, elle trouva une bouteille et la but. Cependant, lorsqu'elle la finit, la brune vit double, elle se dirigea vers une porte, et par un heureux ou malheureux hasard tomba sur la chambre de Law qui y était justement.

-Law~ Contente de te voir ! Déclara t-elle avec un sourire enfantin.

-Law ? Tu ne m'appelle plus par mon nom ? S'étonna le concerné.

-Pourquoi j'appellerais la personne que j'aime par son nom ? Demanda t-elle le visage rouge, mais toujours souriante.

Law écarquilla les yeux, lorsque Zoé s'approcha de lui, il put sentir une forte odeur d'alcool, il se crispa :

-D'accord... C'est quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

_**Auteur : Et Hop ! Chapitre fini ! Place aux réponses des reviews !**_

_**Zoé : Mouais ! Alors... On commence par... Liqura ! Non, je ne suis pas dépressive !**_

_**Law : Tu as quand même choisi de mourir par étranglement.**_

_**Zoé :... Bon... D'accord, juste un peu alors.**_

_**Law : Un peu, hein ?**_

_**Zoé : Oh ! Bon okay ! Beaucoup ! Content ?**_

_**Law : Très. Bien, la suite, le "Ne vous battez pas pour moi" ma déçu, miss.**_

_**Zoé : Vous vous êtes arrêtez quand même ! Et puis... Un dieu de la chance ? J'l'emmerde ! C'est de sa faute si je vis tous ça !**_

_**Law : Allons, ne t'énerve pas. Ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute, il y a aussi cette chère auteur.**_

_**Auteure : Oups... Euh... Passons à la...**_

_**Zoé : J'vais te tuer !**_

_**Auteur : Personne suivante ! Arika-One-Piece !**_

_**Shachi : Tu rigolais ? Euh... À moitié vrai ? Euh... Euh...**_

_**Zoé : Alerte ! Alerte ! Surchauffe de la part de Shachi, je répète, Surchauffe de la part de Shachi !**_

_**Law : On a compris. Laisse-moi préparer mes outils de chirurgie en paix, j'aimerais m'occuper de cette personne qui m'emmerde.**_

_**Zoé : C'est légitime, tout le monde veux Bepo.**_

_**Bepo : Moi ? Et femme ours ?**_

_**Zoé : Non ! Je suis humaine ! Et je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de frapper Trafalgar, mais il a évité et j'ai dû faire cinq fois tous le sous-marin pour pouvoir le semer... J'ai fais assez de sport pour un mois ! (feignante)**_

_**Auteur : Bien ! Personne suivante, Muwnder !**_

_**Zoé : ... Elle ne m'aime pas...**_

_**Law : ... Je vais la découper, elle ne mérite même pas de venir dans la chambre froide. Et non, je ne comptais pas te laisser faire. Ne crois pas t'en sortir ainsi, miss. Je vais te torturer de la pire manière qui soit.**_

_**Zoé : Trafalgar, calmes-toi un peu... Tu fais peur...**_

_**Law : Je suis parfaitement calme, miss.**_

_**Zoé :O-Ouais... Non, je ne fais pas de Latin. ... Je ne pense pas que Trafalgar voudra encore répondre à tes questions...**_

_**Law : ...**_

_**Auteur : Law !**_

_**Law : Quoi ?**_

_**Auteur :...**_

_**Law : -soupire- Bon... Alors, à toutes tes autres questions, miss : cela ne te concerne pas.**_

_**Zoé : Trafalgar boude ! Trafalgar boude !**_

_**Kidd : Kiddouney ? J'vais la massacrer. Killer ! Découpe la moi !**_

_**Killer : Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, je suis sûr que ce sera tiède.**_

_**Kidd : Tch ! T'sers à rien.**_

_**Killer : Tu ne sers pas à grand chose non plus.**_

_**Kidd : Ta gueule ! J'vais te buter ! -pars en poursuivant Killer-**_

_**Zoé : Euh... Au revoir ? Bref ! Moi faire la paire avec Trafalgar ? Même pas vrai ! Et puis... C'était un accident avec Shachi !**_

_**Shachi : exactement !**_

_**Auteur : Bien ! Maintenant, Emma Dela Luna !**_

_**Shachi : Même pas vrai... C'était un accident. En plus c'est à cause de Bepo.**_

_**Law : J'allais accomplir ta prédiction. Mais il y a eut un imprévu avec Zoé. "Chirurgien de pacotille", hein ?**_

_**Zoé : ... Euh...**_

_**Law : Ah... Bref, Non, je ne peux pas lui couper la tête, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible, mon pouvoir ne marche pas sur elle...**_

_**Kidd : Et si je l'avais rattraper, je lui aurais infligé les deux.**_

_**Zoé : Sadiiique !**_

_**Killer : Je vais tuer cette personne.**_

_**Kidd : Moi aussi. Écrasement ou étouffement ? -sourire sadique-**_

_**Auteur : Je vais perdre un lecteur...**_

_**Zoé : On dirait bien... Bon, ensuite, Guest ! Même si je crois savoir qui c'est !**_

_**Law : Je rêve ou j'ai reçu un ordre et une menace ? Je vais préparer mes outils de chirurgie.**_

_**Auteur : Bonne chance pour courir ! Ensuite, Lithoss !**_

_**Law : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être agacé...**_

_**Zoé : Voyons ! Eustass a le même anniversaire que Lithoss !**_

_**Law : Il suffit d'en supprimer un, et y aura plus d'histoire.**_

_**Zoé : Ne fais pas ça... S'il te plait...**_

_**Shachi : Merci ! Mais ça va ! Le Capitaine ne m'a pas tué !**_

_**Law : Pas encore.**_

_**Shachi : Gulps... Euh... Je vais courir un peu en fait...**_

_**Auteur : Bien Bien ! On arrive a la fin à la fin des réponses aux reviews ! On se retrouve donc au prochain chapitre ! See You ! (°v°)/**_


	11. -10 : Récapitulatif des chapitres !

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 10 !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Récapitulatif du point de vue de Law !**_

Très bien, il devait se calmer, Law inspira puis expira lentement. Mais pourquoi cette fichue fille avait-elle bu de l'alcool ?! Maintenant, elle était complètement... Bourrée, en plus, pour en rajouter, elle venait de lui faire une déclaration, bizarrement, en l'entendant, il se surprit à sourire, mais lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur d'alcool, il fronça les sourcils : L'alcool fait dire n'importe quoi. Mais, maintenant, il se demandait pourquoi avait-il été si heureux ? Il cessa de réfléchir en voyant Zoé monter sur le lit, où il était actuellement allongé, et se approcher son visage du sien. Allait-elle l'embrasser ? Il appréhendait, il rajouta autre chose : L'alcool fait aussi faire n'importe quoi. La brune se rapprochait de plus en plus, Trafalgar ne fit aucun geste, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il sortit finalement de ses pensées en sentant un poids sur son épaule droite, il se tourna vers la cause de cela, et vit Zoé, complètement endormie. Il soupira, oui, l'alcool fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Law ne bougea pas, il laissa Zoé couchée sur lui, il pouvait bien lui permettre cela ! Il observa la brune pendant quelques minutes avant de sourire, leur rencontre s'était passée il n'y a pas longtemps, pourtant beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu la jeune femme, c'était à la vente d'esclave, il s'était amusé comme un fou, elle répliquait à chaque déclaration du présentateur. De plus, il ne savait toujours pas par quel exploit elle s'était retrouvée en tant qu'esclave. Il sourit à cette pensée, elle avait vraiment un don pour se mettre dans des problèmes pareils... En parlant de problème, son sourire s'agrandit en se rappelant lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé du Dragon Céleste. Cette idiote allait mourir tuée par un Dragon Céleste ! Ensuite, il y avait eut ce moment où elle s'était évanouie (par sa faute), il ne comprenait toujours pas son comportement à ce moment-là. Vraiment, cette fille lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Pour en rajouter, elle avait réussit à l'énerver (un peu) à la première seconde de son réveil. Et puis d'abord, la belle au bois dormant, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ensuite, le brun s'était une nouvelle fois amusé en voyant la visite de Zoé du sous-marin, elle perdait complètement son sang-froid, enfin comme à chaque fois. Law se rappelait maintenant du moment où Zoé l'avait poussé derrière un buisson, Eustass la poursuivait pour une certaine remarque qu'elle avait dû dire. Cela l'avait beaucoup amusé, mais savoir que Eustass la voulait dans son équipage l'irritait énormément, allez savoir pourquoi, bref, il s'occuperait de lui dans le Nouveau Monde. Cependant, la tête du roux lorsqu'il avait sût que Zoé avait choisi de rejoindre les Hearts le fit rire. Même maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Eustass avait perdu, et il avait gagné. Ensuite, sa fuite sur Sabaody, cette fille l'avait traité de "Chirurgien de Pacotille", puis elle avait fuit sur l'archipel. De plus, là-bas, elle avait réussi à énerver Eustass en seulement une minute. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait percuté Killer. Ce blond, ce blond masqué avait réussit à l'apprivoiser en une seconde, il avait en plus de cela touché à ce qui lui appartenait. Law devait se l'avouer, en voyant Killer porter ainsi Zoé, il eut une forte envie de l'envoyer dans la chambre froide. Pour en rajouter, la brune avait l'air d'apprécier le blond qui lui avait une nouvelle fois proposé de venir dans l'équipage de Eustass. Il ne lui laisserait pas Zoé, jamais... Ou un jour si il s'en lasse. Bref, Law sortit de ses pensées, il arrêta son petit replay et regarda à nouveau Zoé. Toujours endormie, la jeune femme avait un visage serein, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cette fille d'apparence ordinaire savait énormément de chose sur lui, il devrait penser à demander d'autres informations, mais sur une autre personne... Doflamingo. Law se crispa ensuite en entendant Zoé parler dans son sommeil.

-Deux... Plus tard... Veux... Dressrosa... 'vec Luffy...

Il écarquilla les yeux, Dressrosa, c'était là où se trouvait Doflamingo, et puis, deux ? Deux quoi ? Avec le Chapeau de Paille ? Que se passe t-il avec le Chapeau de Paille ? Il réfléchit, Chapeau de Paille va aller sur Dressrosa ? Il se stoppa en entendant Zoé continuer.

-Sabo... Fruit Ace...

Portgas maintenant ? Et Sabo, qui est-ce ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Vraiment, à son réveil, il devra lui poser quelques questions. Law soupira, il n'aimait vraiment pas ne pas être au courant de quelque chose. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas une, mais plusieurs informations qu'il ignorait. Il poussa légèrement Zoé sur le coté pour qu'il puisse se lever. Elle atterrie à droite de lui, sur le matelas, le Chirurgien de la Mort se leva et quitta la salle, il rejoignit les autres Hearts. Bepo le remarqua et se dirigea vers son Capitaine.

-On arrive dans quelques heures, Capitaine !

-Très bien.

-Elle est où Zoé ? Demanda Shachi.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

-Euh... Bah je la trouve nulle part.

Shachi ne comprenait pas, avait-il fait ou dit quelques chose de mal ? Pourquoi son Capitaine paraissait-il si énervé ? Le châtain sortit cependant de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un râler. Law, lui sourit, il reconnut la voix et en entendant ses propos, il savait de quoi cette personne parlait. En effet, tout le monde reconnut Penguin, celui-ci rentra d'un coup en grognant.

-Mon alcool, je dépensé un max pour l'avoir ! Alors... C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

* * *

_**Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre (très court) bouclé !**_

_**Zoé : Pour être court, il est court.**_

_**Law : En plus, tu as mis plus de temps à l'écrire.**_

_**Auteur : Ma faute si ce chapitre était galère à écrire ? J'ai eu dû mal à cerner ton caractère pour que tu paraisse le moins OOC possible ! Et je sais pas si ça à marché...**_

_**Zoé : Breeef ! On commence les réponses aux reviews ! Avec... Liqura ! ... Je vais tuer ce dieu de la chance !**_

_**Shachi : Glups... Euh... Je m'entraîne tous les jours ! Mais je ne fais pas exprès ! Parfois, je ne sais même pas pourquoi le Capitaine se met en colère !**_

_**Law : Tais-toi, Shachi. Sinon, elle a raison, tu devrais te calmer un peu.**_

_**Killer : Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi ils étaient en colère ?**_

_**Zoé : Killer ! J'avais oublié de te remercier ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Une chance de t'avoir pousser par inadvertance !**_

_**Killer : De rien ? Liqura, je...**_

_**Kidd : Ta gueule Killer ! Occupe toi de tes fesses plutôt que de celles des autres !**_

_**Killer : Alors occupe toi d'abord des tiennes plutôt que de te mêler de mes affaires.**_

_**Kidd : Ta gueule ! Je lui parle comme je veux à ce Chirurgien à la con !**_

_**Law : Reste poli, Eustass.**_

_**Auteur : Hum ! La suite ! KatyCrazyFire !**_

_**Law : Je ne te menace pas, je prévois simplement ce qu'il va t'arriver dans quelques instants.**_

_**Zoé : Je suis pas suicidaire, je réfléchis juste pas avant de parler.**_

_**Kidd : Kidoudounet ?! J'vais la buter !**_

_**Law : Pour une fois, on est d'accord.**_

_**Killer : Ken ? Barbie ?**_

_**Zoé : C'est rien ! ... Ou pas !**_

_**Auteur : Bien, Arika-One-Piece maint'nant !**_

_**Zoé : Exact, Arika : deux, Trafalgar : zéro.**_

_**Law : Et Zoé : morte.**_

_**Killer : Mais qui est Ken ?!**_

_**Zoé : Trafalgar, on t'as jamais appris à ne jamais décoiffer les filles ?**_

_**Law : Non, mais on m'a appris à les découper.**_

_**Zoé : Oups ! O-On va passer à la personne suivante ! Raineloup !**_

_**Auteur : Merci de ta review ! Concernant Sabo, je compte faire en sorte que Zoé le rencontre, mais je réfléchis toujours à Comment ? Bref, encore une fois merci, et j'espère que tu continueras à lire la suite !**_

_**Law : Personne suivante... Oh non...**_

_**Zoé : Et merde... Elle m'aime pas... Muwnder...**_

_**Auteur : Allons ! Moi je trouve ses reviews amusante ! Elle me font rire pendant dix minutes !**_

_**Law : Comme tu peux le voir, je ne me suis pas enfuis, miss.**_

_**Zoé -déprime dans son coin- : Elle ne m'aime pas...**_

_**Law : Je suis parfaitement calme. Et je te le répète : cela ne te concerne pas. J'ai le droit de ne pas te répondre, miss.**_

_**Kidd : Killer, cette personne t'aime bien.**_

_**Killer : Ah bon. Au fait, concernant sa ques...**_

_**Killer : J'Y RÉPOND PAS !**_

_**Law : Allons, Eustass, répond à la seule question que Miss Muwnder te pose.**_

_**Kidd : J'vais te buter, Chirurgien de merde.**_

_**Zoé : C'est censé être moi la "jeune fille retrouvée démembrée, tailladée et violée"... ? J'ai peur !**_

_**Law : Faut croire. Malgré ses pulsion suicidaire, j'aime la manière de penser de cette Miss.**_

_**Zoé : Pas moi.**_

_**Auteur : Personne suivante ! Lithoss !**_

_**Zoé : AAAACE !**_

_**Law : ... Moi ? Jaloux ? Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.**_

_**Zoé : Alcool ? LA grosse boulette ? De quoi ?**_

_**Law : Elle ne s'en souvient pas encore... Bon, en tous cas, éliminer Kidd ? Bonne idée, je vais y réfléchir...**_


	12. -11 : Un fruit comestible, mais pas trop

_**Lali ho~**** Voici le chapitre 11 ! **_

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Un fruit comestible, mais pas trop !**_

Zoé se réveillait doucement, elle avait un mal de crane énorme. De plus, elle ne se souvenait pratiquement de rien, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux puis les referma. Elle se sentait bien, cette odeur familière la mettait à l'aise. Mais, cette odeur était beaucoup trop familière... Voyons... L'oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait avait la même odeur que...

-Trafalgar ! Cria t-elle en se relevant d'un coup. Mais c'est sa chambre ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?! Pourquoi ?! Comment ?!

-Calmes-toi, miss. Intervint Law en entrant dans la pièce. Tu sais qu'on t'as entendu dans tout le sous-marin ?

-... Mais je fais quoi dans ton lit ?

-Tu as oublié ?

Law soupira, il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps, il avait d'autre chose à faire... Comme lui poser quelques questions, justement, il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma en entendant Bepo arriver en courant.

-Capitaine ! On est arrivé ! Annonça l'ours.

-Très bien, on remonte à la surface. Aquiesça t-il en se tournant ensuite vers la brune. Suis-moi, Zoé.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en se levant. Elle suivit le Chirurgien de la Mort, ils arrivèrent vers la sortie. Si la brune s'en souvenait bien, le Chirurgien allait sauver Luffy, le soigner et aller sur l'île des femmes. En effet, tous cela se passa, Hancock les emmena sur l'île, pas besoin de dire qu'arrivé là-bas, l'équipage eut un "chaleureux" accueil. Enfin, lorsque les Amazon virent Zoé, elles parlèrent assez fort d'elle pour que la jeune femme les entende.

-Une femme ! Que fait-elle parmi tous ces... Hommes ?

-Dis, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ? Demanda l'une d'elle en direction de la brune.

-Bah... Commença Zoé. Tout à commencé avec un kidnapping...

-Vous entendez ?! Ces hommes sont horribles ! Coupa une amazon.

-Zoé... Tu n'arranges pas du tout les choses ! Cria Shachi en la frappant légèrement à la tête.

-Mais, elles ne m'ont pas laissé finir. Se justifia la brune en faisant la moue.

La conversation fut stoppé par un bruit en direction de leur Capitaine qui était appuyé contre un mur. Les deux tournèrent la tête pour voir la tête du brun, penché d'un coté et une flèche dans le mur. Il ouvrit les yeux, puis se tourna vers Zoé.

-Tu vois ? Juste en parlant, tu arrives à nous attirer des ennuis. Se moqua Law avec un sourire.

-... Zoé fit la moue, elle s'approcha de son Capitaine. Mais j'ai dis qu'elles ne m'avaient pas laissé finir ! C'est pas de ma faute ! Ou juste un peu.

-Tu sais que si la flèche m'avait touché ne serait-ce qu'un peu, tu aurais finis dans la chambre froide ? Demanda t-il.

-Oh, mais le graaaand Trafalgar Law ne se ferait pas blesser aussi facilement. Ironisa la brune.

Law sourit, il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme puis commença à lui caresser la tête.

-C'est bien, tu as compris. Bravo.

-... Tu me prends pour un chien bordel ?! S'enerva t-elle en dégageant le bras du brun.

Après quelques minutes, ils accostèrent sur la plage, seul endroit où ils pouvaient rester. Law grogna intérieurement en voyant Zoé et Shachi s'amuser vers l'eau. La brune était justement sur le dos du chatain, à rire comme une enfant. Les deux s'amusaient à poursuivre Penguin. Zoé remarqua le regard du brun, descendit de Shachi et alla vers son Capitaine.

-Tu m'as tué combien de fois dans ta tête ? Rigola t-elle.

-Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi. Dit-il en se levant. Bon, tu m'as dis que tu avais des connaissances en médecines ?

-Oui.

-Tu as lu le livre que je t'ai donné ?

-Oui.

-Alors vas me chercher ça. Ordonna Law en lui tendant une liste. Tu es une femme, elles ne devraient rien te dire...

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter cet endroit, c'est compris ? Intervint Bancock en arrivant.

-Même moi ? Demanda Zoé en se montrant du doigt.

Boa la regarda en la fusillant du regard, ce qui provoqua une grande confusion dans la tête de la brune, elle se reprit en pensant à quelque chose. Non... Hancock ne pensait quand même pas à...

-Je ne suis pas amoureurse de Luffy, je ne vais pas te le voler.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

Zoé recula légèrement en voyant Hancock utiliser son pouvoir, cependant, rien ne se passa. Law sourit, alors sa théorie marchait également sur celui de l'Impératrice. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs sous le choc, son pouvoir ne marchait pas... C'est la deuxième personne ! Elle ne comprenait pas.

-Miss l'Impératrice, ce n'est pas vous le problème, c'est cette fille. Les fruits du démons ne marchent pas sur elle. Ils la considèrent comme inexistente dans ce monde. Expliqua Law en souriant.

-Pardon ?

-Bon, en gros pour ton fruit du démon, tu as utilisé ton pouvoir dans le vide. Compléta Zoé.

-I-Impossible... Bégaya l'Impératrice qui recula avec une grimace de desespoir. C'est la deuxième personne avec qui mon pouvoir ne marche pas !

Law et Zoé regardèrent Boa, blasés, la brune, se sentant mal, s'approcha de Hancock et sortit son portable sous les yeux intrigués de Trafalgar qui la regardait attentivement.

-Hancock... Tu veux voir Luffy enfant ?

Cette déclaration fit relever la tête de Boa d'un coup, elle accourut vers Zoé pour voir apparaitre une photo, sur le drole d'objet que tenait Zoé, de "son" Luffy, enfant avec un grand sourire, à sa droite se trouvait un autre enfant brun, avec des taches de rousseurs... Portgas D. Ace sûrement. Et à la gauche du Chapeau de Paille se trouvait un enfant blond.

-Mon Luffy ! Je peux avoir cette photo ? Demanda la Shichibukai, les yeux brillant.

-Euh...

-Tu ne veux pas ? Je le savais, tu t'interesse à Luffy !

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Okay, t'es jolie, Hancock, mais je te permet pas de dire n'importe quoi ! S'enerva Zoé. Quitte à choisir, je préfère nettement Trafalgar !

Le concerné écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant d'afficher un sourire moqueur, Zoé ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et continuait à se disputer avec Hancock.

-Bon, maintenant que tout est clair, je peux...

-Je t'aime bien, toi ! Coupa Hancock en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu ne t'interesse pas à Luffy, en plus mon pouvoir ne marche pas sur toi, et pour finir, grâce à toi j'ai pu voir une magnifique photo qui illumine ma journée !

Zoé étouffait, sa tête était applatit contre la forte poitrine de l'Impératrice, Law regardait la scène en réprimant un rire. La situation devenait de plus en plus amusante pour lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hancock décida enfin de la lâcher, elle sourit et dit :

-Je te laisse aller où tu veux sur cette île. Mais concernant les hommes... Zoé, un homme peut t'accompagner, les environs sont dangereux, mais si j'en vois un se balader sans toi, il disparaitra. Déclara t-elle en lançant un regard noir en direction de l'équipage au loin. Bien, je vous laisse.

Hancock partit, Zoé allait partir chercher les herbes, cependant son bras fut attrapé, elle se tourna pour voir Trafalgar souriant, appuyé contre un arbre.

-Je ne savais pas que tu me préfèrais au Chapeau de Paille, miss. Se moqua t-il.

Zoé assimila tous ce qui s'était passé, une minute passa puis la brune se frappa la tête, quelle idiote ! Law la tira vers lui, il aimait vraiment ce visage rouge d'embarras. Zoé essaya de s'éloigner, cependant le Chirurgien passa son bras autour de sa taille.

-Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? Demanda Law avec un sourire fourbe.

-...

-Au fait, pourquoi as-tu des photos du Chapeau de Paille ?

-Jaloux ? Le Trafalgar Law est jaloux ? Commença Zoé en souriant.

-Non.

-Si tu veux le savoir j'ai aussi des images de toi, enfant ! Déclara t-elle avec un sourire d'enfant.

Zoé alluma son portable et le montra ensuite à Law qui écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi avait-elle une photo de lui ? De plus, elle datait de lorsqu'il était enfant ! Comment a-t-elle fait ?! Il inspira puis expira avant de la fusiller du regard.

-Suprime la. Tout de suite. Ordonna le brun.

-Non ! T'es trop mignon dessus ! Rien à voir avec toi maintenant ! Refusa t-elle en faisant la moue.

La brune réussit à se dégager, Law allait lui dire autre chose, lorsque Bepo arriva, visiblement affolé.

-Capitaine ! Chapeau de Paille ! Son état se dégrade !

-Tskt... C'est bon, je te suis. Soupira t-il en lançant un regard noir à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière arborait justement un sourire victorieux, elle alla ensuite en direction de la... Jungle ? Ou forêt ? Bref ! Elle alla donc chercher les herbes demandé par Law, cela lui permettrait par la même occasion de visiter l'île. Bref, elle allait donc partir, lorsqu'on lui attrapa le poignet, la jeune femme se retourna donc, surprise et vit Penguin.

-Ça ne te dérange pas si je viens avec toi ? J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Hancock et je voudrais bien visiter l'île. Demanda t-il en frottant sa nuque.

-Si tu veux ! Ce sera plus amusant à deux !

Penguin la suivit donc avec un grand sourire, prit en même temps la liste que tenait Zoé, la lut quelques minutes puis la lui redonna en lui certifiant qu'il allait l'aider. Pendant leur visite, l'homme à la casquette réfléchissait, Shachi et lui se posaient la même question, mais il hésitait à la poser à la brune. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains, et ouvrit la bouche.

-Zoé... Tu... Pense quoi du Capitaine ? Demanda Penguin avec hésitation.

-Psychopathe, Sadique, Chirurgien de Pacotille. Dit-elle.

-Non... Enfin, j'ai mal formulé ma question, tu aimes le Capitaine ?

-...

-...

-Quoi ?

-Le Capitaine te porte un certain intêret...

Quoi ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle secoua la tête et se reprit :

-C'est parce que je viens d'un autre monde.

-... Tu change un peu de comportement face à lui.

-C'est parce que sa présence m'énerve... Je sais pas, elle m'irrite.

-Tu ne l'aime pas ?

-Je ne l'aime pas.

-Même pas un peu ?

-... Bah si, sinon j'aurais jamais choisis votre équipage et je serais dans celui de Kidd.

-Ah bon...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Law se reposait maintenant dans sa chambre, l'état du Chapeau de Paille s'était stabilisé. Il ne lui fallait que du repos, alors que le brn lisait tranquillement un livre sur son lit, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, lorsqu'il donna l'autorisation d'entrer, il apperçut Shachi. Visiblement, le chatain avait quelque chose à lui dire, mais hésitait. Law arqua un sourcil, que se passait-il encore ?

-C-Capitaine, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Law le regarda silencieusement, il l'incitait à continuer.

-Voilà, tu serais d'accord si je sortais avec Zoé ?

-... Pardon ?

Le Chirurgien ne comprenait rien, pourquoi lui disait-il cela ? Et pourquoi cela l'énervait-il ? Intérieurement, il fulminait, mais il garda un visage impassible devant le chatain. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, calmement.

-Pourquoi me le demande-tu ?

-Eh bien... Je ne savais pas si...

-En tous cas...

-...

-... Fais comme tu veux. Finit le Capitaine. Maintenant, sors, j'aimerais continuer mon livre.

-T-Très bien.

Shachi sortit rapidement, il alla en direction de la cuisine, se prit quelque chose à grignoter et attendait maintenant le retour de ses deux amis.

* * *

Law lisait toujours le livre, enfin, il essayait. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer, vraiment... Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, était-ce un bon choix de prendre Zoé dans son équipage ? Elle ne savait pas se battre et enchainait les problèmes. Pour finir le tout, depuis qu'elle était là, sa vie changeait, il s'énervait de plus en plus souvent et pour la première fois, il avait dormi avec quelqu'un, sans n'avoir rien en tête. Law posa le livre qu'il tenait, et mit son bras sur sa tête de sorte à cacher ses yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit.

Zoé et Penguin finirent leur recherche d'herbes, et rentrèrent aux sous-marins, arrivés, Penguin se dirigea vers la cuisine en laissant Zoé seule. La brune, elle, alla en direction de sa chambre, elle fit un détour vers celle du Capitaine dans l'intention de lui emprunter un de ses nombreux livres. Elle arriva donc devant la porte, toqua puis ouvrit pour voir un Law endormit. Elle sourit, alors malgré ses cernes, Trafalgar Law dormait ? Ou il faisait juste semblant... Donc, elle s'approcha de lui. La brune secoua sa main devant le visage de Law, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux puis les écarquilla en se levant d'un coup.

-Ah... Tu dormais vraiment. Déclara Zoé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le Chirurgien en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-J'ai finis de visiter l'île, donc je voulais te demander si je pouvais te prendre un livre. Répondit-elle en montrant ces derniers.

-Prend ce que tu veux.

-Merci !

Zoé se dirigea donc vers les livres tant convoités, elle les regarda, que de la médecine. D'accord, elle aimait bien, mais que des livres dessus, non. Elle se retourna pour partir, mais vit Law la regarder. "Le Capitaine te porte un certain intêret..." Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça !

-J-Je vais plutôt me balader dehors. Dit-elle.

-Je t'accompagne, si tu es avec moi, miss l'Impératrice ne devrait rien avoir à me dire sur le fait que je sois sur l'île. Répliqua t-il en se levant. Attend moi, je vais me changer.

-Merde...

Zoé sortit, elle alla donc vers la cuisine où elle put entendre une conversation très intéressante de Penguin et Shachi.

-Voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit... Dit Penguin. Et toi ?

-Bah... Moi j'ai pas eu le courage de le demander au Capitaine, alors je lui ai dis que je voulais sortir avec Zoé... Répondit Shachi.

-Et ?

-Et il m'a dit de faire ce que je voulais.

Zoé restait derrière la porte à entendre la conversation des deux Hearts, elle leva la tête en remarquant une ombre devant elle, Bepo. Elle le salua avant de partir en souriant. Elle discuterait avec les deux Hearts plus tard.

* * *

Zoé se baladait donc accompagnée de Law, vraiment, cet homme la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Elle lançait de petits regards dans sa direction, les paroles de Penguin passait en boucle dans sa tête "Le Capitaine te porte un certain intêret". Cependant, ces pensées se stoppèrent en entendant son ventre emettre un bruit, pas très féminin, Zoé devint rouge sous le regard amusé de Law. Il s'arrêta devant un buisson cueillit des fruits inconnus à Zoé, et les lui donna.

-Manges. Visiblement, tu as faim. Se moqua Law avec un sourire.

-M-Merci...

Zoé les prit, finalement, le Chirurgien pouvait être gentil quand il le voulait. Elle les mangea, pas mauvais, pas mauvais du tout. Elle s'approcha du buisson puis en cueillit d'autre pour les engloutir.

-Par contre. Commença Law avec un sourire fourbe. Tu devrais éviter d'en manger autant. En grande quantité, ces fruits produisent des troubles au niveau de la vision... Trop tard.

Zoé les lâcha d'un coup, mais pourquoi la prévenait-il maintenant ?! Elle allait commettre un meurtre, enfin... Elle voudrait bien, mais le fait de voir quatre Trafalgar lui en empêchait un peu. Law soupira, cependant il s'amusait, cette fille n'était pas possible ! Il lui attrapa la main puis se dirigea vers le navire. Arrivés, Penguin et Shachi les remarqua, pourquoi le Capitaine la tenait-il par la main ? Law s'arrêta devant eux en réprimant son amusement.

-Cette idiote a eu la bonne idée de manger un fruit hallucinogène. Annonça t-il en la montrant du doigt.

Zoé se tourna vers les Hearts en entendant Law, cependant elle ne parla pas et fixa Penguin, attentivement.

-Z-Zoé ? L'appela l'homme à la casquette.

-Grand-mère ? Dit-elle.

-Hein ?

-Que fais-tu la alors que tu es morte il y a cinq ans ? Demanda t-elle.

-Ouh la ! On se calme ! Répliqua Penguin en se reculant.

-Zoé, on y va. Tu as besoin de repos. Intervint Law.

-Ouaip ! J'te suis ! S'exclama t-elle en se tournant à priori vers lui.

-Zoé... Tu parle à un mur...

* * *

Zoé se trouvait maintenant à l'infirmerie avec Law. Elle voyait toujours des licornes et des elfes danser autour d'elle, vraiment, un jour... Elle tuerait son Capitaine qui lui a fait manger des fruits non-identifiés.

-Zoé, ça va mieux maintenant ? Demanda Law.

-Pas vraiment.

-Alors repose-toi. Tu peux dormir. Dit-il en la couchant sur le lit.

Pendant ce temps, Penguin et Shachi regardait la scène caché derrière la porte, celle-ci était justement assez ouverte pour qu'ils puissent voir. Penguin souriait devant cette scène alors que Shachi, affichait un air contrarié.

-Shachi, c'est pas un beau spectacle ? Demanda l'homme à la casquette en voyant Law mettre une main sur la tête de Zoé, presque endormie.

-Sûrement.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire. Ne me dis pas que tu aimes vraiment Zoé ?!

-Non ! Mais c'est juste que... Bah je sais pas pour toi, ni pour le Capitaine, mais vous avez déjà pensé à... Enfin, tu sais, Zoé vient d'un autre monde, hein ?

-Ouais, et ?

-Bah, il viendra un jour où elle devra y retourner. Comment tu crois que la relation entre ces deux-là va évoluer ? Et comment réagirait le Capitaine si elle partait ? Finit Shachi en regardant Law et Zoé.

-'Sais pas.

Law regardait Zoé, endormie. Il allait se leva et partir, lorsqu'il entendit la brune parler une nouvelle fois dans son sommeil :

-Law... Corazon...

-Hein ? Cora-san ?... C'est quoi ce bordel qu'elle dit encore ?

* * *

_**Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Maintenant, place aux réponses des reviews !**_

_**Law : On commence avec... Emma Dela Luna.**_

_**Kidd : Tch ! Elle a survécu !**_

_**Law : Un interrogatoire et pas qu'un petit, j'ai encore plus de questions à lui poser maintenant.**_

_**Auteur : Breeef ! On passe à la suite ! Muwnder !**_

_**Law : Vraiment, je ne comprend pas, Miss Muwnder m'aime ou me déteste ? Et puis, ne me parle pas de pain.**_

_**Kidd : BORDEL ! J'vais la buter ! Comment ça un extincteur de baleine ?! Et quelle crème pour les sourcils ?! J'vais te massacrer !**_

_**Law : Je n'utiliserai jamais la même crème que Eustass. Jamais. Et puis... -Lit la partie spoil- Je frôle la mort ? ...Bien sûr que je resterais en vie, je ne vais...**_

_**Kidd : J'vais te buter avant que ce "flamand rose" ne le fasse !**_

_**Law : -soupire- Bon, Miss Munder, la réponse est non. Tu ne touche pas à mon équipage.**_

_**Auteur : Je suis désoléeee ! Ne m'en veux pas ! Je sais que j'ai déçu beaucoup de personne ! Pardon !**_

_**Zoé : Vraiment, Muwnder veut ma mort. Et je suis somnambule ? Ah merde.**_

_**Auteur : Haha ! Bref, maintenant Minimiste ! Une nouvelle reviewer/revieweuse ! En tous cas, merci pour ta review !**_

_**Zoé : Bah... Je voulais pas le laisser mourir, mais c'est que l'histoire allait changer, et puis... -Déprime-**_

_**Auteur : Hum ! Euh... La suite ! Arika-One-Piece !**_

_**Law : Oui c'est ce que j'ai pu voir avec Zoé... Et puis, une question, qui sont Mickey et Minnie ?**_

_**Auteur : Bien ! C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! Laissez vos avis en review ! See You ! (°v°)/**_


	13. -12: Encore une rencontre avec les Kid's

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 12 ! Je suis trop contente ! La Japan Touch Haru qui se déroule à Lyon aura lieu dans trois semaines ! Encore trois semaines d'attentes ! J'ai trop hâte ! Bref ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Encore une rencontre avec les Kid's pirates ?!**_

Law passa une main dans ses cheveux, pourquoi parlait-elle de Cora-san ? En plus, POURQUOI Zoé l'appelait-il par son prénom uniquement lorsqu'elle était endormie ou sous l'emprise de l'alcool ?! Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, non, le plus important était Cora-san ! Il devait lui poser des questions, maintenant !

-Réveille-toi, Zoé ! Ordonna t-il en la secouant.

-Mhm...

-Réveille-toi !

Zoé se leva avec difficulté, elle ne comprenait rien, IL lui disait de dormir, et maintenant, IL la réveillait quelques minutes plus tard ?! Mais pourquoi ?

-Zoé, raconte moi ce que tu sais sur Cora-san.

-Hein ?

-Tu as parlé pendant ton sommeil.

-... Bah rien d'important, seulement ton passé avec lui.

Law la regarda attentivement, elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir, pourtant... Il espérait savoir autre chose...

-Et sur Dressrosa et le Chapeau de Paille ?

-Mais pourquoi je ferme pas ma gueule quand je dors ? Murmura Zoé en grimaçant, elle parla ensuite plus fort. Bah, alors... Luffy va aller sur Dressrosa.

-Et ?

-Tu y seras, tu veux te venger de Doflamingo, non ? Et bah ce sera à ce moment-là que tu passeras à l'action.

Law réfléchit, il soupira puis sortit en laissant Zoé dans l'incompréhension. Il lui posait des questions puis partait ainsi ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour son Capitaine, d'accord, mais franchement ! Elle se leva à son tour pour se diriger vers la sortie, direction l'extérieur, elle devait prendre l'air. Cependant, en chemin, un bras traversa le sol puis le plafond devant elle, puis un "ACE !" se fit entendre. Sur le coup, Zoé tomba sur les fesses, encore un peu, et elle s'envolait dans les cieux, projetée par un coup de poing de Luffy... Elle se releva et se dirigea à l'extérieur pour rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipage. Arrivée, elle vit Law assit sur de l'herbe avec le Chapeau de Paille de Luffy en main. Elle s'approcha de lui, puis s'assit à coté de lui, mal à l'aise.

-C'est l'état du Chapeau de Paille qui te rend ainsi ? Remarqua Law.

-...

Trafalgar posa sa main de libre -celle qui ne tenait pas le Chapeau de Paille- sur la tête de la brune qui écarquilla les yeux en le regardant. Elle l'interrogeait du regard et eut pour seule réponse un sourire. Elle sourit à son tour, il ne fallait pas trop en demander à Law pour rassurer quelqu'un.

-Au fait, comment on fait pour naviguer ? Luffy a détruit le sous-marin.

-J'ai ordonné aux autres de le réparer.

La conversation se coupa lorsqu'un homme sortit de l'eau, Zoé le regarda blasée, vraiment... Cette entrée en scène était vraiment "grandiose"...

-Rayleigh !

-Ah ! La jeune fille de la vente d'esclave. Tu as choisis l'équipage du Chirurgien de la Mort à ce que je vois.

-Ouais...

-Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse, Zoé. Déclara Law en souriant.

-Si, si...

-Sinon, l'état de Luffy ? Demanda Rayleigh en se tournant vers Law.

-Si ses blessures s'ouvrent à nouveau, il mourra. Répondit le brun, impassible.

-De toute façon, Luffy va s'en sortir.

Tous se tournèrent vers Zoé, Law et Rayleigh souriaient. Si Law avait bien compris, Jimbe essayait de calmer Luffy, alors il y arriverait ? Intéressant. Il se leva et attrapa le bras de Zoé par le bras pour également la relever.

-Rayleigh, je te laisse le Chapeau de Paille. Dit-il en tendant l'objet.

-Très bien.

Law annonça qu'il partait, il tira Zoé par le bras puis se dirigea vers son navire. La brune le suivait, ils arrivèrent dans la salle de contrôle où se trovaient les autres membres. Ils leur annonça le départ, évidemment, les Hearts Pirates montrèrent leur mécontentement. Presque aucun pirates n'arrivait à venir sur l'île des femmes ! Ils voulaient en profiter bon sang !

-Au fait, Trafalgar, les réparations se finissent aussi vite ? Demanda Zoé en venant à côté du brun.

-Ne sous-estime pas mon équipage, miss. Dit-il souriant. Bien, maintenant, on part.

-On va dans le Nouveau Monde ? Questionna Bepo.

-Non, pas tout de suite.

Les membres le regardèrent intrigués, n'avait-il pas envie de se diriger rapidement dans le Nouveau Monde ? De se rapprocher du One Piece ? Vraiment, parfois, ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas leur Capitaine...

* * *

Les Hearts naviguaient maintenant tranquillement, Zoé était sur le pont avec Shachi et Penguin, tous les trois regardaient un point à l'horizon, de plus, celui-ci se rapprochait de plus en plus... Ce signe... N'était-ce pas...

-Shachi, c'est pas le bateau des Kid's Pirates ? Demanda Penguin en plissant les yeux comme si il allait mieux voir.

-Si...

-J'vais prévenir Trafalgar.

Zoé se dirigea vers la chambre de son Capitaine, ce dernier était à son bureau et écrivait sur un cahier. Pour se faire remarquer, la brune frappa plus fort sur la porte, Law releva la tête et se tourna donc vers l'origine du bruit avec un grognement presque inaudible. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais travailler en paix ? Bref, il se tourna et vit Zoé.

-Eustass "Cap'tain" Kidd. Dit-elle en sachant que Law allait comprendre.

En effet, le Chirurgien de la Mort comprit et claqua sa langue, mais que voulait-il ? Il soupira puis se dirigea vers la sortie, suivit de Zoé. Arrivés dehors, ils aperçurent le bateau du roux, Law le regarda attentivement. Il remarqua Killer et Kidd sur le pont de leur bateau.

-Eustass, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda Law avec un sourire moqueur.

-Rien. Mais l'ex-esclave, si. Répondit-il en souriant.

Killer sauta sur le pont du sous-marin pour atterrir devant Zoé, il la souleva puis la porta comme une princesse et retourna vers le roux.

-Zoé, commença Killer, tu ne veux vraiment pas rejoindre notre équipage ?

-Tch ! Comme si je lui laissais le choix. Grogna Kidd en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Law sauta alors sur le pont du navire de Kidd, il arborait un sourire moqueur en regardant Zoé. C'est à ce moment-là, que Bepo arriva pour annoncer qu'une île était en vue. Law attrapa donc Zoé qui était dans les bras du blond, puis se tourna vers Kidd en souriant.

-Je me permet de la récupérer. Commença t-il. Bien, nous allons y aller, une île nous attend.

Sur ces mots, Trafalgar ne laissa pas le roux finir qu'il retourna dans son sous-marin puis plongea pour l'empêcher de le suivre. Une veine apparut sur la tempe droite de Kidd, il se tourna vers Killer avec un sourire sadique.

-Elle est où l'île ? Demanda t-il.

-Si ils ont dit qu'elle était en vue, ce doit être celle-là. Répondit Killer montrant celle-ci.

-Ok, on y va... Je viens justement de me souvenir qu'on devait refaire le plein avant d'aller dans le Nouveau Monde...

* * *

Les Hearts venait d'accoster sur l'île, avant de commença la visite, Law rassembla l'équipage.

-Bon, on fait comme d'habitude, quatre personnes qui gardent le navire, les autres peuvent aller visiter l'île et Shachi, Penguin, Bepo et Zoé, avec moi. Annonça Law en donnant son nodachi à Bepo.

-Oui Capitaine ! Acquiescèrent l'équipage sauf Zoé.

-Un problème, miss ? Remarqua le brun.

-Non. J'te suis Cap'tain.

-Évites de m'appeler comme Eustass.

Sur ces mots, Law partit suivit des quatre personnes avec lui. Zoé s'approcha du Capitaine puis le tira par la manche, le brun s'arrêta puis se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Trafalgar, tu peux me prêter de l'argent ? Demanda t-elle avec hésitation.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Acheter des vêtements. Commença Zoé. Je suis pas du genre à me plaindre...

-Un peu quand même... Commenta Shachi en la coupant.

-Pas qu'un peu ! Insista Penguin en levant un doigt.

-Vous avez finis ?! S'énerva Zoé. Bon, mais ça fait quelques jours que j'ai les même fringues, et ça devient... Gênant.

-Surtout que ça sent pas la rose. Déclara Bepo.

-Et pas qu'un peu ! Recommença Penguin.

-... Pas faux, bon... Je t'accompagne, miss.

-Tu veux plutôt dire que tu me surveille, non ?

-C'est ça.

Le groupe se dirigea donc vers un magasin de vêtements, Law marcha devant en direction d'une vendeuse : il voulait vite en finir. Il l'aborda avec un sourire qui pourrait faire tomber toutes les filles sous les regards des membres de son équipage.

-Bonjour. Salua t-il.

-Bonjour ! Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda la vendeuse visiblement sous le charme.

-J'aimerais que vous trouviez des vêtements à cette jeune fille. Cela ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Une longue discussion eut lieu entre les deux personnes sous les regards admirateurs de Shachi et Penguin ; Vraiment, leur Capitaine était le meilleur ! Et du regard agacé de Zoé. Law s'amusait bien avec cette vendeuse... Pfff... Chirurgien dragueur de pacotille ! Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant la vendeuse s'approcher d'elle.

-Bonjour. Salua l'arrivante. Je vais m'occuper de vous.

-B-Bonjour. Bégaya la brune en la regardant.

La vendeuse la tira par le bras, puis la poussa légèrement dans une cabine. Elle lui donna différentes tenues que Zoé dut essayer sous le regard amusé de Law qui regardait la brune se changer à une vitesse folle. Finalement, ils optèrent pour LA tenue simple, un mini-short avec un T-Shirt noir. Law ordonna aux autres d'aller payer avec Zoé alors qu'il se redirigeait vers la vendeuse pour lui parler. La brune les fusilla du regard, puis secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Les quatre sortirent de la boutique, leur Capitaine arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Zoé ne le regarda pas, elle se dirigea vers Shachi et Penguin qui la regardaient amusés.

-Un problème, Zoé ? Commença Shachi.

-Tu ne vas pas voir le Capitaine ? Continua Penguin.

-Bof... Pas envie. Et puis... Vous m'expliquer c'était quoi cette discussion que vous avez eut dans la cuisine ? Répliqua Zoé.

-Hein ? Laquelle ? Demanda Penguin.

-Celle où vous parliez de LA question que vous avez posée à Trafalgar et moi.

-Euh...

-Alors ?

-Euh...

-Une semaine de corvée. Déclara Zoé. Vous vous occupé de mes corvées pendant une semaine et je ne dis rien à Trafalgar.

-Hein ?

-C'est ça ou je le dis à Trafalgar !

Les deux acquiescèrent en soupirant, après cette discussion, le groupe s'arrêta en voyant une troupe de marine arriver droit sur eux. Law claqua sa langue, il y en avait beaucoup trop, d'accord, il pourrait les battre facilement, mais avec Zoé dans les parages, ils pourraient la blesser... Quelle fille inutile ! Elle aura droit à un entraînement, lorsqu'ils retourneront au navire. Bref, le Chirurgien soupira puis ordonna à son équipage de courir pendant qu'il s'occupait de la marine. Bepo resta, cependant, alors que les autres voulait également rester, Law se tourna vers eux.

-Shachi, Penguin, emmenez Zoé dans un lieu sûr. Cette fille ne sait pas se battre.

-O-Oui Capitaine !

Les trois courèrent mais furent rapidement séparé par une explosion dû à un coup de canon, Zoé fut projeté dans un buisson, elle se releva puis commença à courir en apercevant un marine. Elle alla se cacher dans une ruelle où elle vit Killer. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir des cadavres aux sol, le blond vint vers elle puis plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

-Ne fais pas de bruit. Murmura t-il. La marine est là, non ? Et il n'y a plus de place pour d'autre cadavre.

-...

Killer enleva doucement sa main, puis se rapprocha d un coup de Zoé en remarquant des marines, en effet, certains passèrent et, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il se colla un peu plus de Zoé. La tête de cette dernière se trouvait contre le torse du blond qui avait passer ses bras autour d'elle. Killer regardait si la voie était libre alors que la brune, elle, devenait aussi rouge que les cheveux de Kidd. Le masqué baissa la tête pour remarquer le rougissement de Zoé.

-Reste calme. Ils sont encore là, je te lâcherai dès qu'ils seront partis.

-O-oui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les marines n'était plus là, cependant, avec une superbe chance, les Capitaines des deux rappliquèrent puis les aperçurent. Les visages des deux se crispèrent, Kidd parla le premier, suivit de Law.

-Killer...

-Zoé...

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Finirent les deux Capitaines.

* * *

_**Auteur : Et Hop ! Chapitre finit !**_

_**Zoé : Aujourd'hui, on commence avec Liqura ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Je vais m'occuper de ces deux dieux ! Comme ça, plus de problème !**_

_**Law : Moi ? Jaloux ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais.**_

_**Hancock : C'est MON Luffy !**_

_**Law : Miss, je t'ai demandé de supprimer ces photos. Et puis, pour les fruits, elle ne** **doit s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même. Je lui ai donné la dose qu'il fallait pour ne pas avoir de troubles de la vision.**_

_**Zoé : Mais tu ne m'as pas prévenue après !**_

_**Law : C'est de ta faute, il parlait de ce fruit dans le livre que je t'ai acheté.**_

_**Zoé : Je me souviens pas de tout non plus !**_

_**Auteur : Pour la réaction de Traf' j'y réfléchis toujours... Je pense montrer cela dans pas longtemps... Ou pas... :p**_

_**Zoé : Personne suivante, Minimiste !**_

_**Auteur : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review me fais plaisiiir !**_

_**Zoé : Yumeta maintenant !**_

_**Auteur : Merci, ça me fais vraiment plaisir ! En plus, je lis également ta superbe fiction Les couleurs du cœur, désolée je ne poste pas de review, je ne suis pas très douée pour commenter... Mais je la trouve géniale ! En tous cas, ta review me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci !**_

_**Zoé : Maintenant, KatyCrazyFire et tyty !**_

_**Law : ... Un... Calin ? Non.**_

_**Zoé : Tu aurais dû venir voir Trafalgar, il t'airais soigné et peut-être disséquée...**_

_**Law : Un ordre et une menace ? Je n'apprécie pas trop. Je vais chercher mes outils... Et puis, miss. Je t'interdis de montrer ces photos.**_

_**Kidd : Si tu montre une seule photo, je te bute.**_

_**Zoé : J'te les montrerai une prochaine fois !**_

_**Shachi : Oups... Sadique... Euh... Ça va ! Zoé ne va rien dire au Capitaine !**_

_**Law : Dire quoi ?**_

_**Penguin et Shachi : Rien !**_

_**Auteur : Merci pour ta review Yukina21 ! Je suis contente que ma fic' te plaise !**_

_**Law : Bon... Alors... Oh non... Pas encore...**_

_**Auteur : Tu dramatise trop ! J'l'aime bien, moi ! Alors ! C'est Muwnder !**_

_**Law : Toi, miss Muwnder, tu m'exaspère toujours. Et ne me parle pas de pain.**_

_**Kidd : ... Tch ! J'vais la buter d'une manière ou d'une autre.**_

_**Law : Je ne veux simplement pas utiliser les même produits que Eustass, sa bêtise vient peut-être de là. Et... -Lit le spoil- moi ? Mourir ?**_

_**Zoé : Moi je suis sûr que t'es vivant ! La princesse Tontatta va te soigner ! Restons optimistes !**_

_**Law : Qui ? Bon... Non, interdiction de me toucher, de toucher mon équipage, de toucher à tous ce qui m'appartiens.**_

_**Zoé : Rabat-joie...**_

_**Law : Tu as dis quelque chose, miss ?**_

_**Zoé : Nop.**_

_**Auteu****r : Pardon ! Excuse-moi !**_

_**Law : Je t'ai dis de ne pas toucher à mon équipage, et Bepo fait partit de mon équipage.**_

_**Zoé : Je suis pas un chien ! Fichu Chirurgien ! En plus, j'ai pas réfléchis en parlant à Hancock... Merde...**_

_**Law : C'est la vérité qui sort lorsqu'on ne réfléchit pas. Bien, pour les fruits, elle n'avait qu'à se renseigner.**_

_**Auteur : Oui, la phrase du dernier chapitre ne sort pas très bien, mais la phrase magique est "C'est quoi ce bordel ?" donc... C'est plus dur de trouver quelque chose...**_

_**Zoé : On arrive à la fin de Reviews/Réponses !**_

_**Auteur : Je vous dis à la prochaine fois ! See You ! (°v°)/**_


	14. -13 : Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent !

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 13 !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Œil pour œil, dent pour dent !**_

D'accord, alors là, Killer était vraiment dans un bordel pas possible... Déjà que le Chirurgien de la Mort le fusillait du regard lorsqu'il touchait juste un peu Zoé, alors là, à ce qu'il voyait, il pouvait facilement deviner que Trafalgar l'avait déjà tué plusieurs fois dans sa tête avec les pires tortures. Enfin, pour en rajouter, Kidd arborait un air de dégoût et faisait de discrets signe de mort à son attention... Pas très discret en fait...

-Kidd... Commença Killer.

-Et si tu commençais par la lâcher ? Coupa Law d'un ton... Glacial.

Le blond réfléchit un instant, puis se décida à la lâcher, cependant, Zoé tenait fermement sa chemise. Il baissa la tête pour voir la brune tremblante. Il regarda à sa droite, c'était compréhensible, elle était juste à coté de cadavres, une fille incapable de se battre ne pouvait pas supporter cela. Killer posa une main sur sa tête sous le regard de Law qui plissa les yeux et serra les poings.

-Zoé, tu peux me lâcher ? Je sais que les ca...

-Ils font flipper ces Capitaines ! T'as vu leurs regards de tueurs ? Hors de question d'aller vers eux ! Déclara Zoé la voix tremblante et en montrant les deux concernés.

-...

Un silence s'installa. Cette fille n'était pas du tout normale ! Ou peut-être que si, avoir deux sadique qui vous fusillaient du regard flanquait vraiment la frousse. Mais, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était que, si elle ne le lâchait pas immédiatement, leurs chances de survies se réduiraient énormément. Idiote.

-Bon, Zoé. Il faut que tu me lâche. Je dois y aller. Déclara Killer.

La brune lâcha le masqué, celui-ci se dirigea vers son Capitaine qui le regardait toujours d'un air dégoûté.

-Elle t'a pas refilé sa connerie, hein ? Demanda Kidd en s'éloignant légèrement.

-Non.

-Elle t'a pas refilé sa faiblesse ?

-Non.

-Elle t'a rien refilé ? Pas de maladie ? Pas le fait d'être chiant ?

-Non.

Zoé bouillonnait, mais pour qui ce prenait-il ?!

-Mais je t'emm...

-Zoé, on rentre. Coupa Law en la tirant sans douceur par le poignet.

Le Chirurgien entraîna la jeune femme avec lui en laissant seuls les deux autres. Le brun marchait en direction du sous-marin, le trajet se fit en silence. Zoé le suivait avec difficulté, Law serrait son poignet et cela lui faisait vraiment mal. Les deux arrivèrent finalement au sous-marin, Law marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, il jeta Zoé sur le lit puis la plaqua dessus.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? Commença Law en essayant de cacher son énervement.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? Répliqua la brune.

-Le problème ? Je t'ordonne d'aller en lieux sûr, et je te retrouve dans les bras d'un Kid's Pirates. Et là, tu me demande où est le problème ?!

-C'était un lieu sûr, non ? Killer m'a protégé !

-C'est un pirate ! Un ennemi, miss. Tu te rends compte qu'ils te veulent dans leurs équipage ? Ils auraient pu t'enlever.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, où est le problème ?

Law se releva, il claqua sa langue contre son palais, il l'admettait, sa réaction était exagérée, mais cette idiote ne voulait pas comprendre ! Il soupira et reprit son calme, avec elle, cela ne servait à rien de perdre son sang-froid.

-Zoé, je t'interdis d'être aussi proche de Killer.

-Pardon ? Et pourquoi ?!

-Tu as oublié ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois, tu m'appartiens. Donc, obéis.

Ce fut au tour de Zoé de claquer sa langue, elle se releva en le fusillant du regard. Ce gars, il la prenait pour un objet ! Elle lui appartenait ? Et puis quoi encore ?

-En gros, je dois plus lui parler ? Pourquoi je pourrais pas m'amuser moi aussi ?

-Comment ça "aussi" ?

-Tu t'es bien amusé avec cette vendeuse !

Law écarquilla les yeux devant la mine boudeuse de Zoé. Cette fille, était-elle jalouse ? La colère partit et un sourire se dessina rapidement sur le visage du Chirurgien de la Mort. Maintenant, place aux jeux, il était temps de s'amuser. Il se pencha vers la brune un sourire moqueur coller aux lèvres.

-Oh ? Tu es jalouse, miss ?

-Non. Je le suis pas.

Zoé ne le regardait pas dans les yeux ce qui accentua son amusement. La brune, elle, voulait partir d'ici, elle n'avait pas réfléchit en parlant de ce moment... Quelle idiote ! Elle essaya de se lever, mais Law en profita pour la coller à lui, un bras autour de ses hanches pour supprimer les chances de s'échapper. Zoé devint naturellement rouge, elle avait complètement la tête qui tournait... Mais que faisait ce Chirurgien de pacotille ?!

-Tr-Trafalgar ! S'il te plait, la-lâche moi !

-Je sais pas. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

La brune rougissait de plus en plus, Law la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, les réactions de cette fille étaient tellement amusantes ! Il ne s'en lasserait jamais ! Mais... Savoir qu'elle avait pu avoir ce visage devant quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'irritait. Il était le seul à pouvoir voir cette expression. Il resserra son étreinte involontairement sous l'irritation. Il la lâcha finalement quelques minutes plus tard et se pencha pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle.

-Alors ? Tu avoues que tu es jalouse ? Se moqua le Chirurgien.

-N-Non. 'le suis pas.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas que l'on me mentes ?

-...

-Zoé.

-Juste un peu. Finit par cracher Zoé en esquivant le regard du brun.

Law se rapprocha un peu plus du visage de Zoé pour finalement plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surprise, la brune ne fit aucun geste laissant l'opportunité au Capitaine des Hearts d'approfondir le baiser. Law s'éloigna ensuite de la brune, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. Je t'aurais rassuré avant, même devant la miss. Se moqua Law en commençant à partir.

Le Chirurgien partit, Zoé se laissa tomber au sol, encore ! Il l'avait encore fait ! Mais... Cette fois, le problème était que son cœur battait beaucoup plus vite que la première fois... Bordel, de plus, il fallait que ce Chirurgien de Pacotille embrasse comme un dieu... Putain de bordel...

* * *

Law marchait à toute vitesse sans avoir de destination, il avait chaud, il ne pensait pas qu'un simple baiser avec Zoé pouvait autant le faire réagir. Il devait prendre l'air, et puis d'abord... Pourquoi réagir autant ? ... L'amour ? Non, impossible, les sentiments amoureux étaient pour lui quelque chose de complètement chimique. De plus, il ne comprenait pas du tout les personnes qui affirmaient aimer quelqu'un alors que personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'était l'amour. Personne ne savait vraiment ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on aimait quelqu'un. Oui, l'amour était quelque chose de complètement inutile pour un pirate. Cela créait juste un point faible pour lui, en effet, si elle se faisait kidnapper car ils savaient que lui l'aimait, cela le mettrait en difficulté... Vraiment, il fallait écarter l'hypothèse de l'amour. Il se passa une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux puis soupira. Putain de bordel...

* * *

Zoé se trouvait maintenant dans la cuisine, elle était assise à une table et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi Law l'avait-il embrassé ? Elle ne comprenait rien, encore pour se moquer d'elle ? ... Oui, ça devait être cela. Elle inspira puis expira, cela n'avait pas d'importance, pas d'importance...

-Mais bordel ! J'vais le tuer ce Chirurgien de Pacotille ! Il va voir... Cria t-elle avec un sourire menaçant.

Zoé prit rapidement un tablier, puis se mit à cuisiner différents plats à base de... Pain. Des sandwichs, du pain perdu... Petite vengeance, certes, mais cela en restait une ! Son œuvre terminé, elle appela l'équipage pour le repas, lorsque celui-ci arriva, les visages se décomposèrent, puis, une pensée commune passa dans leurs têtes : Cette fille est suicidaire. En effet, Law entra dans la pièce, un rictus s'afficha sur son visage et un effrayant sourire prit place. Il s'approcha de Zoé, puis la saisit en la mettant sur son épaule. Law marcha rapidement sur le pont du sous-marin, lorsqu'il arriva, il jeta la brune par dessus bord. Il se redirigea ensuite vers la cuisine, avec un grand sourire, laissant Zoé dans l'eau qui essayait désespérément de ne pas se noyer. Heureusement pour elle, Shachi arriva pour la sauver d'une mort certaine. Le châtain s'éloigna doucement de la brune en voyant l'effrayant sourire qu'elle arborait. Il voulait jouer ? Alors ils allaient jouer. Zoé se leva, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit de Shachi qui la regardait avec appréhension. Law regarda la brune rentrer dans la pièce avec un sourire moqueur, cependant, à sa grande surprise, celle-ci l'ignora et alla s'asseoir à côté de Penguin. Elle entama son repas sans dire un mots sous les regards intrigués de l'équipage, plusieurs questions circulaient dans leurs tête : Tout d'abord, Comment pouvait-elle manger aussi calmement alors qu'elle était trempée ? Ensuite, Qu'allait-elle faire pour se venger du Capitaine ? Enfin, C'était quoi ce sourire vraiiiment effrayant ?!

* * *

Law marchait tranquillement dans le sous-marin, il s'ennuyait... Il n'avait rien à faire, rien d'intéressant, rien d'amusant. Donc, il marchait en quête de quelque chose qui pourrait le divertir, il s'arrêta en voyant Zoé arriver. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, enfin quelque chose d'amusant...

-L'eau était bonne, miss ? Se moqua le Chirurgien.

-Oui, beaucoup. Commença t-elle. Tellement que j'ai faillis y rester pour l'éternité.

Le sourire du Capitaine s'agrandit, il avait compris de quoi parlait la brune. Bien sûr, son amusement s'amplifia lorsqu'il entendit Zoé parler.

-Je compte bien me venger, Trafalgar. Menaça t'elle en le fusillant du regard.

-J'ai hâte de voir comment. Répliqua le brun.

-Œil pour œil, dent pour dent... Cap'tain. Finit la jeune femme en s'approchant du "Cap'tain"

Zoé tira le sweat jaune de Law pour le forcer à se pencher vers elle afin de plaquer ses lèvres sur celle de son Capitaine. Le brun ne réagissait pas, enfin... Il ne pouvait pas, là... Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, était de repousser la jeune femme et de la découper en morceau. En temps normal, Law aurait volontiers accepté ce baiser, mais là, non... Ce putain de baiser, enfin, Zoé avait le même goût que... Du pain. Cette fille venait d'en manger, cela était normal que ses lèvres aient ce goût... Elle le savait... Law l'éloigna de lui, il arborait un rictus... Effrayant. Cependant, il écarquilla les yeux en entendant la jeune femme.

-Le baiser de tout à l'heure n'a pas eu lieu. Je viens de te le rendre. Annonça t-elle sérieusement.

Law ne put rétorquer qu'un :

-Quoi ?

-Je viens de te rendre ton baiser, donc celui qui avait eu lieu dans ta chambre ne compte plus.

-C'est quoi ces gamineries ?

-Je dis juste que le baiser n'a jamais eut lieu. Finit Zoé en partant laissant le Chirurgien totalement blasé.

Law regarda quelques minutes l'endroit où se trouvait Zoé, puis mit le revers de sa main sur ses lèvres. Il avait encore cet ignoble goût dans la bouche... Du pain... Du pain ! Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, le baiser ne comptait plus ? Il ouvrit la bouche, puis se parla à lui-même :

-J'ai jamais eu un baiser aussi pourri... Il est... Marquant. Vraiment, quelle idiote...

* * *

Zoé se frappait la tête contre un mur, mais quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote ! Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, son idée était vraiment nulle, vraiment, elle avait agit comme une enfant ! Elle décida d'aller prendre l'air. Elle se dirigea donc vers la sortie, elle pouvait toujours continuer sa visite de l'île, et, avec un peu de chance, voir les Kidd's Pirates. Rien de mieux pour énerver ce cher Capitaine ! Bref, elle sortit donc du sous-marin puis commença à marcher sans avoir de destination précise. Elle s'arrêta en entendant une explosion, elle se dirigea donc là-bas où elle remarqua en effet les Kidd's Pirates, ces derniers combattaient la Marine, sans difficulté. Killer découpait l'ennemis avec facilité et Kidd les faisait voler à l'aide de son bras métallique géant. Zoé regardait avec émerveillement le spectacle...

-Là... Tout autour de moi, des corps volent autour de moi...

Killer sauta puis atterrit juste à coté de Zoé, le blond la remarqua puis la regarda quelques minutes lorsqu'un "clic" se fit entendre. Un marine juste derrière commença à hurler :

-J'en ai eu deux ! Venez en renfort !

Zoé regarda son poignet où un poids se faisait sentir puis écarquilla les yeux en voyant... Des menottes. Un veine apparut sur sa tempe.

-Dis... Commença t-elle en se tournant vers le marine. Où vois-tu que j'ai une tête à être dans l'équipage de Eustass ?!

Le soldat n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'un bras géant le fit voler à plus de dix mètres. Kidd arriva en grimaçant, il regarda Killer avec un air de dégoût.

-Tu vois ? En restant avec elle, tu deviens faible, Killer. Déclara le roux en regardant Zoé de haut en bas.

Killer frappa dans les menottes à l'aide de la lame qui était sur sa main libre. Elles ne se cassaient pas. Granit Marin. Bordel.

-Au moins, on a eu l'ex-esclave. Rigola Kidd. On l'emmène.

-Kid. J'ai besoin de la clé.

-Ouais... Bon, on l'emmène, je vais demander aux autres de chercher la clé.

-Ordonner, tu veux dire. Répliqua Killer.

-Ta gueule.

-Attendez, comment ça vous m'emmenez ? Tu rigoles là, Eustass. Intervint Zoé.

-Oh oui, bien sûr. Je suis mort de rire ! Je disais ça pour te faire rire ! Ironisa le roux.

-Ah si tu rigolais... Ironisa Zoé à son tour.

-T'es idiote ou quoi ? Pourquoi je te laisserais alors que, de un, tu connais l'avenir et donc tu me servirais pour atteindre le One Piece, et de deux, le plus important... Je ferais chier Trafalgar en t'emmenant ?

-J'veux pas ! Killer, tu vas pas...

-Les ordres sont les ordres, Zoé.

* * *

Du coté des Hearts, Law cherchait Zoé, Shachi lui avait dit que celle-ci était introuvable. Cela faisait donc quelques heures qu'il l'a cherchait. Bepo arriva et vit son Capitaine regarder sous les tables, les chaises... A t-il perdu la tête ? Manque de sommeil ?

-Capitaine ? Tu cherches quoi ?

-Zoé.

-Je l'ai vu sortir tout à l'heure.

-Quoi ?

Law réfléchit, il passa une main devant son visage avant de grogner :

-C'est quoi le bordel qu'elle me fait cette fois ?

* * *

**_Auteur : Et Hop ! Chapitre fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !_**

**_Zoé : On passe aux réponses-reviews !_**

**_Auteur : Donc, on commence aujourd'hui par Minimiste ! Donc, je suis contente que la fin t'ai plu ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu également !_**

**_Law : Personne suivante, Yukina21._**

**_Zoé : Je confirme... J'en ai marre... Faut que j'arrête de parler dans mon sommeil..._**

**_Auteur : Enfin, merci pour ta review !_**

**_Zoé : Ensuite, Liqura ! Si je le tue avant qu'il ai le temps de me maudire, ça ira, non ?_**

**_Killer : Si je la porte autrement, elle n'arrête pas de bouger, c'est ennuyeux._**

**_Zoé : C'est parce que... Bah... Euh..._**

**_Kidd : Parc'qu'elle connait l'avenir et SURTOUT parce que ça fera chier Trafalgar._**

**_Zoé : Je n'étais pas jalouse ! Ça m'énervait juste un peu..._**

**_Killer : J'étais obligé. La marine allait nous remarquer, en plus y avait plus de place pour de nouveaux cadavres._**

**_Auteur : Bref ! Personne suivante, KatyCrazyFire et Tyty !_**

**_Zoé : Je n'étais pas jalouse ! Juste un peu énervée._**

**_Kidd : Parce qu'elle connait l'avenir, et que ça fera chier Trafalgar. Et pourquoi je voudrais rendre jaloux l'autre con de Chirurgien ?_**

**_Law : Moi ? Mourir ? Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant._**

**_Zoé : Ouais, concernant le flamant rose._**

**_Law :..._**

**_Auteur : Bon, ensuite... Emma DeLa Luna ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !_**

**_Killer : Je n'ai rien fait._**

**_Auteur : Ensuite, Yumeta ! Oui, ta fiction est tout simplement GENIALE ! Je l'adore !_**

**_Zoé : Hey ! Auteur ! T'as faillis tué une lectrice et une auteur d'une fiction que t'aime bien !_**

**_Auteur : C'était involontaire ! Involontaire ! A choisir, je tuerai jamais les gens par étouffement ! En tous cas, tu verras ce que tu voulais dans le prochain chapitre !_**

**_Zoé : Maintenant, on passe à Arika-One-Piece !_**

**_Auteur : Ouaip ! J'habite à Lyon ! Je suis trop contente que la Japan Touch Haru a lieu ici ! Bref, mais c'est aussi cool d'être en Italie ! J'voudrais bien y aller aussi !_**

**_Law : Qui est mignon, miss ?_**

**_Killer : Zoé et moi ? Non. Pas question._**

**_Law : Et c'est quoi "Laé"_**

**_Auteur : Hum ! Rien d'important ! Ne t'en fais pas !_**

**_Law : La zone où tu habite me parais plus évidente, mais... Qu'est-ce que Lyon ?_**

**_Zoé : Un endroit dans mon monde... Et..._**

**_Auteur : Breeef ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne t'en veux absolumeeennt pas pour la review manquante ! -cache son couteau-_ Oh ! Le couteau ? C'est pour couper... Un gâteau ! Bref, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !**

**Zoé : Au tour de _Nightmare Luna666_ ! Moi avoir de la chance ? Je suis plutôt la cible du Dieu de la Malchance... J'ai faillis mourir plusieurs fois, un Chirurgien Psychopathe est mon Capitaine... Bref, j'ai pas trop de chance...**

**Auteur : Haha ! Au tour de _Luna Silva ! Merci, pour la conjugaison et l'orthographe, j'ai encore de progrès à faire ! Mais merci, ta review me fait vraiiiment plaisir !_**

**Law : Ce que je ressens ? Pas intelligent dans tous les domaines ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, miss.**

**Auteur : Bien, nous arrivons à la fin du Réponses-reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC... Bien, sur ce, See You ! (°v°)/**


	15. -14 : Sur le bateau des Kidd's Pirates !

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 14 ! Il reste une semaine avant la Japan Touch Haru ! Bref, place au chapitre !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Sur le bateau des Kidd's Pirates !**_

Très bien, il fallait garder son calme, il n'y avait aucun problème, Zoé venait juste de se faire kidnapper une deuxième fois. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude. Ensuite, elle était juste sur le bateau des Kidd's Pirates et juste menottée à Killer. Oui, vraiment, il n'y avait aucun problème... Vraiment aucun... Trafalgar allait juste la tuer et elle allait juste finir dans la chambre froide... Rectification, il y avait un GROS problème. Zoé regarda son poignet menotté à celui de Killer, puis leva la tête pour voir celle du blond.

-Killer, on l'enlève quand ? Demanda t-elle en montrant les menottes du doigt.

-Dès qu'on aura la clé. Répondit-il comme si cela était une évidence.

Zoé baissa la tête, vraiment, elle voulait partir d'ici, Law avait sûrement préparer une belle torture... Et celle-ci deviendra sûrement plus grande si elle reste trop longtemps ici.

-Mais, reprit le masqué, je suis surpris, je pensais que tu possédais un fruit du démon. Mais à ce que je vois, non. Les menottes ne t'affaiblissent pas.

-J'ai jamais dit que j'en avais. Répliqua t-elle.

-Pas faux. Termina Killer en posant sa main de libre sur la tête de la jeune femme.

Zoé rougit, elle ne pensait pas que Killer pouvait faire cela. De plus, Law le faisait aussi... non. Non. NON ! Pourquoi pensait-elle encore à ce Chirurgien de Pacotille ?! Elle dégagea la main de Killer d'un coup. Le blond la regarda longuement, il la lâcha finalement du regard en entendant Kidd arriver. Ce dernier s'approchait avec un sourire... Pas très rassurant.

-Oy, Killer, bonne nouvelle. On a la clé ! S'écria le roux en la montrant.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Zoé, tandis que Killer... Aucune idée. Cependant, très vite, les deux se décomposèrent.

-Mais j'ai pas envie de vous libérer. Continua Kidd.

Un grand silence s'installa, Killer et Zoé se regardèrent, se tournèrent vers Kidd, puis se regardèrent à nouveau. Cela dura pendant plusieurs minutes avant que les deux lâchent un :

-Quoi ?

-Kidd. Tu rigoles ? Demanda Killer.

-Non. Si je la libère maintenant, je suis sûr qu'elle s'enfuirait pour aller rejoindre l'autre merdeux de Chirurgien.

-Tu pourrais me libérer et l'attacher.

-Non. Ça t'apprendras à faire câlin-câlin avec l'ex-esclave dans une ruelle. Dit le roux avec un air dégoûté en repensant à ce moment. Alors, maintenant, tu vas surveiller l'ex-esclave.

-Quoi ?!

Zoé restait choquée, elle ne trouvait pas le bon moment pour intervenir. Tout ce à quoi pensait la brune, était de supprimer toutes les chances de Kidd de procréer. Un bon coup de pied, juste pour se soulager, ce gars l'irritait tellement ! Elle serra le poing, en l'entendant l'appeler une énième fois "Ex-esclave".

-Tu m'as bien entendu, Killer.

-Je me cachais simplement. Et puis, tu peux parler, Kidd.

-Quoi, moi ?

-Je fais peut-être "câlin-câlin" comme tu le dis, mais moi, je n'attire pas les objets métallique en criant "Venez à moi mes enfants !".

-Putain ! Mais je venais juste d'avoir mon fruit ! Fallait que je l'essaye ! Grogna Kidd en frappant le sol du pied.

-Et faire voler des lames de rasoirs en prétextant tuer des "putains de moustiques", alors que tu nous visait simplement.

-Vous me faisiez chier avec votre putain d'envie d'une mascotte !

-Dites... Intervint Zoé.

-TA GUEULE ! Crièrent les deux pirates en se fusillant du regard.

-KILLER ! MAINTENANT TU LA FERMES ! Hurla Kidd en frappant une nouvelle fois le sol.

-Kidd. Toi, tu devrais te calmer, tu...

Killer se stoppa en sentant son bras être tiré, il se tourna pour apercevoir Zoé qui essayait de s'éloigner d'eux. Le blond soupira, il se tourna à nouveau vers son Capitaine.

-Je peux avoir la clé, Kidd ?

-T'es chiant. J'te la donnerai demain matin.

-Mais...

-Demain matin. Trancha Kidd en partant. Maintenant, Bonne Nuit.

Killer et Zoé regardaient la direction qu'avait prit le roux, ils allaient le tuer... Enfin... Zoé allait le tuer. Bref, Killer remarqua effectivement que la nuit allait bientôt tomber, il proposa à Zoé d'aller rapidement dans la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose afin de se remplir le ventre. Celle-ci acquiesça puis suivit le blond. Arrivés, ils se servirent une assiette de pâtes, Zoé fixa attentivement Killer, elle se frappa d'un coup la tête contre la table. Il mangeait même avec son masque ! Il faisait passer la nourriture par les trous de son masque ! Pourquoi ? Elle soupira bruyamment avant de se reprendre et commencer à manger. Le repas finit, les menottés se dirigèrent vers la chambre du masqué, Zoé inspecta celle-ci en regardant autour d'elle. Simple, mais confortable, elle remarqua la grande quantité de lames accrochées au mur, Killer la remarqua.

-Ce sont mes anciennes lames. Je ne m'en sers plus maintenant que j'ai celles-là. Déclara t-il en levant le poignet où se trouvait son arme.

-Mhm... Tu devrais les aiguiser. Conseilla la brune en les regardant. Comme tu t'en es beaucoup servis, elles sont moins coupantes.

-...

-...

-...

-Quoi ?

-Rien, ça m'étonne que tu saches ça, je pensais que tu étais une fille qui ne s'intéressait pas à ce genre de truc.

Killer prit une chaise puis la mit à côté de la brune qui le regardait avec incompréhension. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir le temps qu'il aiguisait ses lames... Seul problème, sa main menottée suivit celle de la jeune femme. Killer réfléchit.

-Zoé tu peux te lever finalement ?

-Oui.

Killer essaya une nouvelle fois de les aiguiser, mais un autre problème se forma : son aiguiseur était fait pour s'en servir assis... Bon, nouveau plan... Quoique, ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Bon, essayons quand même... Killer s'assit donc sur la chaise qu'il avait apporté à Zoé plus tôt, puis écarta légèrement les jambes. Le blond invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir également en montrant du doigt l'espace entre ses jambes. Zoé le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes, c'était une blague, n'est-ce-pas ? Elle ne bougea pas, l'interrogeant du regard, ce qui fit soupirer Killer.

-Zoé, j'aimerais en finir rapidement si possible, donc... Commença le masqué en la tirant afin de la forcer à s'asseoir.

-...

Zoé resta figée, elle devint rouge en sentant les bras de Killer l'entourer, elle savait que cela était pour pouvoir mieux se servir de l'aiguiseur, mais se retrouver assise sur une chaise entre les jambes du pirate avec ses bras autour d'elle la troublait quand même. Putain de bordel... Bon, elle devait rester calme, enfin, il ne manquerait plus que...

-Oy, Killer, tu... Commença Kidd en ouvrant la porte d'un coup. ... Fous quoi encore, bordel ?!

-Rien. J'aiguise mes lames. Dit-il avec évidence.

-Avec l'ex-esclave dans les bras ?

-Je ne peux pas faire autrement. La faute à une certaine personne qui n'a pas voulu me détacher.

-Ta gueule !

-La politesse n'est pas ton fort, Eustass. Intervint Zoé qui avait reprit ses esprits.

-Tu voulais quoi, Kidd ? Demanda Killer en ignorant Zoé.

-Rien. J'ai oublié. Finit le roux en repartant.

Les deux regardèrent la porte, blasés, bref, ils reprirent leurs esprits puis Killer finit de s'occuper de ses lames. Les deux se levèrent, Killer commença à regarder autour de lui.

-Zoé, on va devoir dormir ensemble.

-Quoi ?

-On a jusqu'à demain matin. Il faut bien dormir.

-Euh... Pas faux...

Killer soupira, une nuit, ce n'était pas la mort. Il se dirigea vers son lit en tirant Zoé, éteignit la lumière puis alla se coucher en entraînant la brune avec lui. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en entendant un bruit en direction de Killer, elle leva la tête, mais la pièce étant plongée dans l'obscurité, Zoé ne voyait rien.

-K-Killer ! Tu...! S'écria Zoé.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as enlevé ton masque ?!

-Évidemment, je ne vais pas dormir avec.

-Attends, attends, attends ! Rallume la lumière, s'il te plait !

-Hein ? Si tu veux.

Killer se releva, puis cliqua sur l'interrupteur qui se situait à sa droite, dès que la lumière s'alluma, Zoé s'approcha le plus possible du visage du blond, elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant...

-Mais... What the Fuck ?! Cria t-elle.

-Quoi encore ?

-Pourquoi t'as remis ton masque ?!

-Bah quoi ?

-Putain de Bordel... J'allais enfin savoir ce que presque tous le monde veut savoir ! Fait chier !

Killer posa une main sur la tête de Zoé, cette dernière le regarda avec incompréhension avant de pousser un cri en le voyant l'aplatir contre un coussin. La jeune femme, prête à répliquer, se stoppa en entendant un certains roux gueuler :

-BORDEL ! FERMEZ-LA ET LAISSEZ NOUS DORMIR EN PAIX !

Les deux se stoppèrent net. Ils se couchèrent puis s'endormirent.

Le lendemain, les deux furent réveillés par un cri de de Kidd, en temps normal, Killer n'aurait pas réagit, mais les propos que son Capitaine gueulait n'étaient pas très rassurant :

-DÉGAGE DE MON NAVIRE CONNARD DE CHIRURGIEN !

-Zoé, on y va. Ordonna Killer en la tirant.

Lorsque Killer et Zoé arrivèrent, ils purent apercevoir Trafalgar Law, souriant, devant un Kidd irrité. Pas très rassurant. Le capitaine des Hearts se tourna vers les arrivant puis perdit rapidement son sourire en voyant Zoé... avec Killer. Encore avec lui. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, avant d'agripper sa tête avec sa main et de se pencher à sa hauteur avec un sourire vraiment menaçant.

-Tu m'expliques, miss ?

-Euh... Bah... C'est que...

-Trafalgar, les problèmes se sont enchaînés, donc on a dû prendre Zoé avec nous. Intervint le masqué.

-Des... Problèmes ?

-Ça. Finit Killer en montrant les menottes.

Law le fusilla du regard, il se tourna ensuite vers Kidd, souriant.

-Le grand Eustass "Cap'tain" Kidd n'est même pas capable de libérer un de ses compagnons ?

-Ta gueule, ne me sous-estime pas, j'ai la clé. Je n'ai simplement pas voulu la libérer.

-Justement, Kidd. Tu dois nous libérer.

-Oh ça va... 'peut même plus rigoler un peu. Tenez.

Kidd lança la clé vers Killer et Zoé qui essayèrent de l'attraper, cependant, ils la ratèrent, celle-ci termina dans l'océan sous les yeux des deux menottés. Le bruit de la clé tombante dans l'eau provoqua un grand silence sur le navire. Kidd, lui, affichait un sourire en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Oups.

-La... Commença Zoé.

-... Clé ? Finit Killer en regardant l'océan.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Finirent les deux en même temps.

* * *

_**Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre fini ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! Maintenant, place aux réponses-reviews ! Aujourd'hui, on commence avec Luna Sylva ! **_

_**Law et Zoé : Qui sont pas si lents à la détente ?**_

_**Auteur : Hum ! -tousse- Bref... Ouaip ! Je suis à Lyon ! ... Attends... T'es au JAPON ?! NOOOOONNNN ! T'as trop de chance ! J'veux y aller aussi ! C'est pas juste ! C'est... Pas... Juste... -déprime-**_

_**Law : On a perdu l'auteur. Enfin, ce n'est pas une grande perte. Passons à la suite et finissons en rapidement. **_

_**Zoé : Pourquoi t'es venu si tu veux en finir rapidement ?**_

_**Law : Humph... L'auteur me l'a demandé si gentiment. Bref, personne suivante, Guest.**_

_**Zoé : Comment ça vengeance un peu raté ? Un baiser au pain, je pensais que ça aurait marché...**_

_**Auteur : Bof... Bref, personne suivante, Miyakko ! Merci ! Le fait de savoir que tu me suivais depuis le début me fait vraiiiiment plaisir ! Merci !**_

_**Zoé : Le dieu de la malchance a quelque chose contre moi, j'en suis sûr. C'est vrai quoi ! À chaque fois, je me retrouve dans un bordel pas possible !**_

_**Auteur : Ensuite, nikkouyoko ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! **_

_**Law et Zoé : Quelle relation ?**_

_**Auteur : Rien, rien du tout~. Bref, personne suivante, Yukina21 ! Le fruit de la poisse... Mhm...**_

_**Law : Ça expliquerait pourquoi elle coule à chaque fois qu'elle est dans l'eau.**_

_**Zoé : Que ce soit clair, si j'ai ce fruit, je me suicide direct !**_

_**Auteur : Allons, allons, si tu meurs, l'histoire s'arrête. Bref, au tour de W. D. Marka ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisiiiir que tu l'apprécie^^.**_

_**Zoé : Yumeta... -lit la review- ne t'approche surtout pas de moi ! Sadique ! Tu adore me voir dans ces bordels, hei...**_

_**Law : Miss, calmes toi. Tu va faire fuir Miss Yumeta. Quoique... -lit la review (aussi)- Moi ? Aimer cette fille ? Impossible.**_

_**Auteur : Ouf... J'ai caché la partie où tu parles de "ses petites fesses rebondissantes", j'aurais perdu une lectrice sinon...**_

_**Zoé : Au tour de Arika-One-Piece ! T'inquiètes ! C'est pas la taille qui compte !**_

_**Law : On pourrait croire que tu parles d'autre chose, miss. **_

_**Zoé : Même pas vrai. **_

_**Law : Humph... Laé ? Loé ? Zoaw ? C'est quoi tous ça ?**_

_**Auteur : Rien ! Rien du...**_

_**Zoé : Évidemment que j'ai déjà eu un petit-ami ! C'est juste... Bah... Que c'était pas sérieux. Mais... J'avoue... J'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un...**_

_**Law : Donc j'ai eu ton premier ?**_

_**Zoé : Non.**_

_**Law : Pourtant, tu viens de...**_

_**Zoé : Non.**_

_**Law : Ah. Je vois. Je n'ai pas perdu la raison, et qu'est-ce-qui prouve qu'on s'aime ? Il n'y a rien à prouver puisque je ne l'aime pas.**_

_**Killer : Une question, c'est qui, Ken ?**_

_**Auteur : Une personne que tu n'as pas besoin de connaître ! Bref, maintenant, Muwnder ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Ce n'est pas bien grave ! -cache le couteau derrière son dos- Héhé~**_

_**Law : Qui appelles-tu Truffe Noire ? **_

_**Kidd : Ouais. Je vais devoir l'emmener chez un médecin pour voir si il a rien choppé, c'est qu'elle est pas normale l'ex-esclave.**_

_**Killer : Pourtant, j'ai rien. **_

_**Zoé : Merci ! Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je crois que Trafalgar va me tuer. **_

_**Law : Pas juste tuer, miss. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Miss Muwnder te rejoindra rapidement. Et rien n'a "péter dans ma tête".**_

_**Zoé : Au fait, comment tu as su que j'étais avec les Kidd's ?**_

_**Law : Ne me sous-estimes pas, miss.**_

_**Auteur : Bref ! Nous arrivons à la fin des réponses-reviews ! Je vous dis à la prochaine ! See You (°v°)/**_


	16. -15 : Premier Entraînement !

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 15 ! La Japan Touch Haru était génial ! J'étais en Ayano Tateyama de Kagerou Project ! Et vous ? Vous y êtes allés ? En cosplay ? Bref ! J'ai eu la chance de prendre un photo avec des personnes cosplayés en Kuroko no Basket ! Je suis trop contente ! Bref, je vous laisse lire le chapitre ! Une dernière chose, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, ce chapitre là n'a pas été relu... Par paresse... Pardon...**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Premier entraînement !**_

La clé tombant dans l'eau installa un grand silence sur le navire. Zoé et Killer regardaient l'endroit où avait atterris la clé, que faire ? QUE FAIRE ?! La brune se tourna vers son Capitaine, une idée lui vint en tête.

-Trafalgar, tu peux ?

-Peux quoi ? Se moqua Law.

Zoé grogna, enfin... C'était la seule solution...

-Tu pourrais récupérer la clé avec ton pouvoir ?

-Plus gentiment ?

Une veine apparut sur la tempe de Zoé, elle allait le tuer. La jeune femme inspira puis expira.

-S'il te plait.

-C'est si gentiment demandé... Mais je ne peux pas. Déclara Law, impassible.

-Quoi ?!

-Réfléchis, miss. Le point faible des fruits du démon, c'est l'eau. Je ne peux donc pas utiliser mon pouvoir dans l'eau.

Donc... La brune avait fait cela pour rien ? Il s'était juste moqué d'elle ?! Zoé allait faire un meurtre, cependant, elle se stoppa en sentant une main sur son épaule. Le regard de Law devint plus froid, puis la jeune femme se tourna pour apercevoir Killer. Ce dernier la porta une nouvelle fois en mode princesse puis se dirigea vers le bord. Ne comprenant rien, Zoé regarda le blond.

-Killer, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-elle avec appréhension.

-Il suffit d'aller chercher la clé, non ? Répondit-il avec évidence.

-Attends... Je crois pas que...

Zoé poussa un cri en le voyant sauter en l'entraînant avec lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux remontèrent sur le navire sous les regards amusés de leurs Capitaines. Law réprima un rire alors que Kidd, lui, ne se retint pas du tout : Voir un Killer mouillé, exaspéré et sur le point de faire un meurtre l'amusait tellement ! Même avec le masque, le roux pouvait voir tout cela... Bref, maintenant, il réfléchissait, quand trouvera t-il le bon moment...

-Zoé, tu aurais pu me dire que tu ne savais pas nager.

-Tu m'as pas laissé le temps !

... Oui, il fallait trouver le bon moment pour leur dire qu'il avait le double. LE moment le plus amusant, en attendant, il allait profiter du spectacle.

-Bon, Killer, plan B !

-Plan B ?

-J'en ai pas encore je voulais juste le dire.

-Idiote.

Zoé réfléchissait, que faire ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas rester avec les Kidd's Pirates ! Elle, elle voulait rester avec Law ! ... Mais à quoi pensait-elle ?! La brune secoua la tête afin de remettre ses idées en place, elle regarda son Capitaine, ce dernier affichait un sourire moqueur, il avait l'air de dire, "bien fait, t'avais qu'à rester sage". Zoé grimaça, ce genre de réplique lui correspondait bien, bref, il fallait qu'elle trouve un Plan B ! Law s'approcha du "couple" puis attrapa les menottes qui l'affaiblirent immédiatement. Il retira rapidement sa main, le brun soupira faisant "room".

-Shambles. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il y avait de quoi sourire, en effet, Law avait échangé Zoé... Avec Kidd. Ce dernier, péta une durite en insultant le Capitaine des Hearts de tous les noms. Killer et Zoé, eux, regardaient la scène, choqués, ils réagirent encore moins en voyant les menottes tomber et Kidd, une clé dans la main.

-Kidd ? Demanda Killer en regardant la clé.

-Hein ? Ça ? C'est le double, un autre marine l'avait.

Un silence s'installa, Zoé et Killer regardaient le roux, choqués, il se moquait d'eux, non ? Kidd affichait un grand sourire devant eux. D'accord, il était sérieux. La brune se tourna ensuite vers Law, celui-ci affichait un grand sourire également.

-Trafalgar, tu...

-Je m'en doutais, il était beaucoup trop calme. Enfin, je ne savais qu'il avait le double.

-Une personne normale, quand elle cherche une clé, ne prend pas le double qui se trouve sur un AUTRE soldat. Déclara Killer en venant vers eux.

-Ta gueule, Killer, t'es quand même content que j'avais le double, non ?

-Tu aurais pu le dire avant.

-Bof, pas envie. Bien, maintenant, DÉGAGEZ DE MON NAVIRE ! BANDE DE...

-Kidd, tu veux plus Zoé dans ton équipage ?

-Nan. Trafalgar est là et si je me bats avec lui, mon navire va y passer.

-Ah bon.

Trafalgar inspira, maintenant, il pouvait quitter ce navire, il prit Zoé par le poignet puis la tira derrière lui, direction le sous-marin.

* * *

Law, Zoé et Shachi se trouvaient dans une salle qui était inconnue à la brune, elle l'observa, aucun meubles, si, une chaise, elle se trouvait à côté de la porte. Le sol, lui, était recouvert d'un tapis, la pièce était froide, du gris. Que du gris. Zoé se tourna vers son Capitaine, ne comprenant rien, ce dernier affichait un grand sourire.

-C'est la salle d'entrainement, le sol, comme tu peux le voir, est recouvert d'un tapis afin de limiter les dégâts lors des chutes. Enfin... Tu vas te battre contre Shachi afin que j'évalue tes compétences en combat, on improvisera par la suite.

-Zéro.

-Hein ?

-Mes aptitudes aux combats sont de zéro.

-Shachi.

Law regarda le châtain, l'incitant à commencer le combat, puis alla s'asseoir sur la seule chaise de la salle. Il se concentra donc sur les mouvement de la brune, même si elle certifie que ses aptitudes sont de zéro, cela ne doit pas être vrai. Tout être vivants, excepté les plantes, ont un instinct de survie qui les pousse donc à combattre, aucun être vivant a zéro en aptitude de combat. Bref, Zoé regardait Shachi foncer sur elle, elle paniqua puis, avec un réflexe, esquiva vers la droite. Cependant, elle trébucha. Law écarquilla les yeux, comment ? Comment ? Il se leva de sa chaise, puis se dirigea vers Zoé qui était toujours au sol.

-Comment ? Comment t'as pu tomber alors qu'il n'y a rien ?

-...

-Bon, on reprends, Shachi.

-Oui, Capitaine !

Le combat reprit, Shachi donnait des coups et Zoé tentait de les éviter, la brune paniquait, elle devait réfléchir ! Elle devrait être capable de se défendre un minimum, au collège, elle avait fait de la lutte... Mais bordel ! Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu était comment bien chuter ! Réfléchissons encore... Attendez, peut-être que... Shachi donna un coup de pied et frappa les cotes de la jeune femme qui vola contre le mur.

-Oups. Rigola Law alors que Shachi paniquait.

-Zoé ! Pardon !

La brune se releva en se tenant les cotes. Elle inspira, puis expira avant de foncer sur Sachi, un idée en tête. Elle se courba, puis frappa la jambe du chatain, ce dernier ne se défendit pas, après avoir reçu le coup, il se tint la jambe frappé puis cria :

-AÏE ! PUNAI... Ah non... J'ai pas mal.

-Merde. Pesta Zoé en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. J'ai loupé mon coup.

Law regarda la scène les yeux écarquillés, il se leva une nouvelle fois, puis se dirigea encore vers la brune.

-Zoé, l'endroit que tu as visé...

-Ah ? Bah j'ai essayé de viser le nerf qui maintenait la jambe en place, sauf que ça a pas marché.

-...

Law réfléchissait, il regardait Zoé de haut en bas, vraiment, l'idée de cette fille n'était pas mauvaise, mais comment la développer ? Et puis... Comment pouvait-elle savoir l'endroit à frapper ? Ses études de médecine ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir autant de chose, si ?

-Zoé, ce sont tes études en médecines qui t'ont appris à repérer tous les nerfs ?

-Euh... Pas vraiment, j'ai appris quelque chose, il y a longtemps. Le massage, ça sert à détendre mais si on appuie très fort, ça peut faire mal.

-Massage ? Tu en fais ?

-Moui, mais j'ai trouvé ça inutile de te le dire.

Law se tint le menton, il devait réfléchir, il fallait développer cela, c'était une idée intéressante ! Le brun se tourna vers Shachi, l'ordonnant d'enlever sa combinaison. Bien sûr, cela valut un rougissement des deux autres. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

-Shachi, tu m'as bien entendu. Enlèves ta combinaison. Ordonna Law.

-Je vais vous laisser ! Annonça Zoé en marchant vers la porte. Je pensais pas que Trafalgar... Enfin... Avec toutes les fictions que j'ai lu sur lui, c'était à prévoir...

-Ne pense pas à n'importe quoi, miss. Déclara Law en l'attrapant par le col arrière de son T-shirt. Je te signal que c'est pour toi.

-Hein ?!

-Indique-moi tous les endroits où se trouvent les nerfs qui "soutiennent" le corps.

Zoé le regarda pendant quelques minutes, puis soupira avant de s'exécuter. Bon... Elle connaissait pour les jambes, les bras, le dos... Et c'est tout. La jeune femme se tourna donc vers son Capitaine, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce dernier soupira, il passa une main sur son visage, c'est vrai qu'il ne fallait s'attendre à beaucoup de sa part. Le Chirurgien ordonna à Shachi de se rhabiller puis tira Zoé hors de la salle d'entrainement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du brun, arrivés, Law alla prendre plusieurs livres qu'ils donna à Zoé. Elle les regarda, puis leva les yeux vers Law.

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Tu vas lire tout ça. Je veux que pour demain, tu apprennes les restes des parties du corps qui sont vulnérables.

-Pour demain ?!

-Et je n'ai pas besoin de te préciser, que si tu as besoin d'aide, je ne suis pas là. Je ne vais évidemment pas t'aider d'avantage. Maintenant vas lire et apprends bien.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Comment je peux apprendre ça en quelques heures ?!

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, soit tu apprend, soit tu finis dans la chambre froide. Ou dans un bocal, au choix.

-... Je te deteste.

Zoé sortis en grognant, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, seul endroit calme puisque depuis quelques temps, cette pièce lui appartenait. Bref, elle ouvrit le premier livre, des schémas de corps humains s'y trouvait, des photos... D'accord, cela était beaucoup trop compliqué pour elle... En plus, elle ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide... Génial ! Bref, elle devait essayer de comprendre !

-Hum... Alors... Cervicale... Clavicule... Sternum, vertèbres lombaires et thoracique... Punaise ! J'y arrive pas ! J'en ai marre... J'en ai assez... Je veux rentrer... Au moins, dans mon monde, j'me fais pas menacé toutes les deux minutes de finir dans un bocal ou une chambre froide...

Zoé se leva, puis jeta les livres sur une table. Elle se dirigea donc vers la sortie, lorsqu'un ours blanc lui bloqua le passage. Bepo lui bloquait le passage. Elle leva la tête, puis le regarda.

-Bepo. Pousses-toi s'il te plait.

-Pardon, mais le Capitaine m'a ordonné de ne plus te laisser sortir.

-Quoi ?! Cet espèce de...

-Pardon...

-C'est rien. C'est vraiment rien...

Zoé inspira puis expira, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas s'énerver contre l'ours ! Il n'avait rien fait, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de cet abrutis d'idiot de débile de Chirugien stupide de Pacotille.

-On repart quand ?

-Dans quelques jours.

-D'accord.

Zoé partis, c'était la seule sortis possible, à moins que... Peut-être que... Elle courut dans tout le sous-marin en regardant autour d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : une bouche d'aération ! Elle était assez grande pour qu'elle puisse passer, la jeune femme se faufila donc dedans puis, quelques minutes plus tard, se retrouva à l'extérieur. Vraiment, l'air frais, il n'y a rien de mieux ! Zoé se dirigea donc vers une forêt, mais percuta par accident quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Elle leva la tête puis aperçut des cheveux blonds, Zoé écarquilla les yeux avant de dire :

-C-C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

* * *

_**Auteur : Et Hop ! Chapitre fini ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !**_

_**Law : On va passer aux réponses-reviews. Aujourd'hui, on commence avec... Oh non...**_

_**Auteur : Tu vas nous faire cette scène à chaque fois ? Bon, on commence avec Muwnder !**_

_**Law : Elle l'affirme elle-même qu'elle est... Énervante.**_

_**Auteur : Tu parles du "la relou est de retooour !" ?**_

_**Law : Oui.**_

_**Auteur : Wouah... T'as réussis à comprendre ?**_

_**Law : Il suffit de réfléchir un peu.**_

_**Auteur : Ah bon... Bref, un bazooka ?! C'est de la triche ! J'vais rien faire avec mon couteau ! T'inquiètes ! **_

_**Law : Tu ne vas pas rejoindre Zoé, je te réserve bien pire, Miss Muwnder. Et arrête de m'appeler Traffy.**_

_**Killer : Un victime ? Je peux te tuer n'importe quand, surveille ce que tu dis.**_

_**Kidd : J'approuve, j'vais te buter, ta...**_

_**Auteur : On va coupe ici ! Kidd devient un peu trop vulgaire ! Ne t'en fais pas, qu'importe ce que tu as dis... Je suis contente que tu postes une review, et puis, tu n'as rien dis qui pourrais faire en sorte que je t'en veuille^^.**_

_**Law : On passe à la suite. Guest.**_

_**Auteur : Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Law : Humph... Effectivement, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir.**_

_**Zoé : T'avais pas voulu au début, Chirurgien de Pacotille !**_

_**Law : Fais attention à ce que tu dis, miss.**_

_**Zoé : Tcheuh... Bref, la suite, Miyakko !**_

_**Kidd : Moi le con ? C'est eux qui l'ont pas rattrapé ! Et puis de toute façon, j'avais le double.**_

_**Killer : J'aurais préféré que tu nous le dise avant.**_

_**Kidd : Nan.**_

_**Auteur : Maintenant, Arya Cahill ! Merci pour ta review ! Je ne pense pas que tu ais posté une review avant, enfin... Pas dans mes souvenirs, mais elle me fait trèèès plaisir ! Merci !**_

_**Law : J'ai demandé aux marines que j'ai trouvé au sol. J'ai pris la tête d'un d'eux et l'ai forcé à parler. **_

_**Auteur : Sadique un jour, Sadique toujours. Bref, au tour de nikkouyoko ! Merci, ravie que ma façon de répondre aux reviews te plaise ! Héhé~ Contente !**_

_**Kidd : Ils ont eu de la chance que j'avais les doubles !**_

_**Killer : Une personne normal me cherche pas la clé ET les doubles. En plus, les deux se trouvaient sur deux soldats différents.**_

_**Kidd : Ta gueule.**_

_**Auteur : Au tour de Emme Dela Luna ! Moi ? Sadique ? Bien sûr que non ! J'aime juste m'amuser avec eux !**_

_**Zoé : Je le découvrirai un jour. Je le découvrirai.**_

_**Killer : Je ne le montre à personne. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le montrerais à toi.**_

_**Zoé : Euh... Parce que c'est moi ?**_

_**Killer : Non.**_

_**Law : A Nightmare Luna666.**_

_**Zoé : Moi ? Je me trouve Malchanceuse. Et puis... Ils ne se battent pas pour moi... **_

_**Kidd : Jamais...**_

_**Law : Je ne me battais pas pour elle.**_

_**Killer : On avait pas le choix. C'est de la faute de Kidd.**_

_**Kidd : Ta gueule !**_

_**Law : C'est à Yukina21.**_

_**Kidd : Pas ma faute. Ils sont nuls à pas avoir pu la rattraper.**_

_**Auteur : La dernière personne : Luna Sylva !**_

_**Zoé : C'est pas ma faute ! Le dieu de la malchance à quelque chose contre moi, ou je sais pas quoi !**_

_**Law : Un concours ? Je gagne.**_

_**Kidd : Non, JE gagne.**_

_**Auteur : Deux années ?! La chance ! C'est vrai, il faut que tu profite un max avant de rentrer ! Sinon, tu vas le regretter ! La Japan Touch Haru est une Japan Touch en un peu plus petit, et si tu ne connais pas la Japan Touch, c'est comme la japan expo mais en plus petit ! Bref, c'est compliqué à expliquer !**_

_**On arrive maintenant à la fin des réponses-reviews ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! See You next week (°v°)/**_


	17. -16 : Rencontre inattendue !

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre**_ _**16 ! Encore 11 reviews, et on atteint les 100 ! C'est grâce à vous, merci ! Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter, place au chapitre !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 16 : Rencontre inattendue !**_

Zoé n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pourquoi était-il là ? Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, hein ! Elle l'observa de haut en bas : des cheveux blonds, une cicatrice sur son œil gauche, un haut-de-forme (si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi) noir tout comme son manteau, des bottes de la même couleur et...

-Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vu, ça va ? Demanda le blond en tendant sa main, coupant Zoé dans son analyse.

-C-C'est plutôt moi, désolée, j'étais tellement contente d'être enfin dehors que j'ai couru sans regarder devant moi. Répliqua la brune en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

La jeune femme se releva avec l'aide du blond, ce dernier afficha un grand sourire avant de reprendre la parole :

-À courir comme ça, tu ressemblais vraiment à mon petit frère. Rigola t-il.

-Luffy ? En quoi je lui ressemble ? Rétorqua t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

-Comment tu...

-Je sais aussi qui tu es, Sabo. Ace était aussi ton frère.

Sabo perdit son sourire puis fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, puis réfléchit, techniquement, toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, excepté l'armée révolutionnaire, ne pensaient-ils pas qu'il était mort ? De plus, pratiquement personne, et il disait bien personne, ne savait concernant ses frères. Bien sûr, sauf ceux à qui il le disait, il aimait bien l'effet de surprise que cela créait... Bref ! Cela n'était pas le sujet ! Comment le savait-elle ? Sabo inspira puis expira, bon, il devait lui soutirer un max d'information !

-Bon, tu connais le mien, je peux savoir ton nom ?

-Zoé.

-Tu peux me dire comment tu es au courant pour mes frères ?

-Hein ?

-Très peu de personnes le savent, et je sais qui sont ces personnes.

Zoé recula doucement, elle s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque Sabo la plaqua contre un arbre, un bras juste au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Cette dernière tressaillit, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cette action, de plus, le sourire du blond lui donna des sueurs froides.

-Je veux ces infos, je ne te laisserai pas partir avant de les avoir. Annonça t-il en souriant.

-...

-S'il te plait ?

-... Sabo, tu me crois si je te dis venir d'un autre monde ?

-J'ai du mal à te croire.

-Ah bon.

Zoé jeta des regards tout autour d'elle, elle devait trouver un moyen de sortir de cette galère. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sabo s'éloigner avec les bras croisés sur le torse et la tête penchée. Il l'observait, pour dire la vérité, il l'analysait, la regardant de haut en bas.

-... Mais tu n'as pas l'air de mentir. C'est problématique... Je sais pas quoi penser. Continua Sabo. ... Tu peux me le prouver ?

Zoé soupira, elle sortit son portable sous les yeux surpris du blond. La brune soupira encore une fois, il devait sûrement se demander ce que c'était, à quoi cela pouvait-il servir et se demander si elle ne mentait pas finalement. Bref, la jeune femme alluma son portable puis montra une image du blond avec Ace et Luffy. Sabo écarquilla les yeux, attrapa l'objet non-identifié puis l'observa, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Cependant, il souriait.

-Ça rappelle tellement de souvenirs ! Mais... Comment tu les as eu ?

-Comme je te le disais, je viens d'un autre monde !

-Mhm...

Sabo pencha une énième fois la tête en réfléchissant s'il devait la croire, de plus, ce drôle d'objet lui était inconnu, cela renforçait les dires de cette fille. Alors... Il devrait la croire, non ?

-Donc... Alors, tu peux me dire ce que tu sais de moi ?

-Mais pourquoi vous posez tous la même question à chaque fois ?

-Mhm ?

-Rien... Bon, Sabo, tu as passé ton enfance avec Luffy et Ace, vous aviez promis de commencer la piraterie à l'âge de dix-sept ans, sauf qu'à cause de quelques problèmes familiaux, tu as pris la mer, si je me souviens bien, à l'âge de dix ans. Mais à ton départ, ton bateau à été attaqué par un Dragon Celeste. Dragon le révolutionnaire t'as sauvé... Tu es devenu le second de l'armée révolutionnaire. Maintenant... Tu as 20 ans et tu es né le 20 mars.

-Que...?!

Sabo restait sur le choc, autant d'information ? Bon... Il devait montrer cette fille à Dragon ! Il y avait sûrement beaucoup de questions à lui poser. Il attrapa rapidement Zoé la portant telle une princesse, puis se dirigea vers le navire. Cependant, avoir une fille dans les bras qui criait attirait vraiment l'attention... Il fallut de plus que celle-ci commence à se moquer de lui.

-Sabo, t'es censé être un membre de l'armée révolutionnaire, non ? T'as pas besoin de **discrétion** ?

-Exact, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup.

-Bah... Pourquoi ?

-Une fille qui crie dans la rue n'est pas vraiment quelque chose de **discret**. Idiote.

-Pff...

Sabo souriait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette fille lui faisait parfois penser à Luffy, son côté idiot peut-être ? Bref, il se dirigea donc vers le navire de l'armée révolutionnaire.

* * *

Du coté des Hearts, Law lisait tranquillement un livre, couché sur son lit. Cependant, quelque chose lui triturait l'esprit, quelque chose clochait. En effet, connaissant Zoé, elle aurait déjà dû venir se plaindre ou lui demander de l'aide. Mais là, rien. Le calme absolu. Il ne voulait pas s'en plaindre, cependant... Avec Zoé, il devait sûrement y avoir un problème. Le Chirurgien se leva en soupirant, il posa son livre sur son bureau puis alla chercher la brune. Le Capitaine des Hearts la chercha partout, passant par la cuisine à la chambre froide. Finalement, Law soupira bruyamment en mettant une main devant son visage. Mais où est passée cette idiote ?! Elle n'avait pas pu sortir du sous-marin, Bepo gardait la seule sortie. De plus, l'ours ne lui aurait jamais désobéi. Donc... Où est cette stupide fille ?! Le Chirurgien de la mort se dirigea vers la sortie pour retrouver Bepo. Arrivé, il le trouva effectivement devant la porte, l'air renfrogné, les bras croisés sur le torse. Law sourit devant cette vision, l'ours avait l'air de dire "je ne laisserais personne passer ! Personne !".

-Bepo, tu n'as pas vu Zoé ? Demanda le brun.

-Si, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé passer ! Répondit l'ours en souriant.

Law réfléchit, donc il avait raison, Bepo ne l'avait pas laissé passer. Alors... Où était-elle ? Le Capitaine marcha donc dans le sous-marin puis s'arrêta en voyant une bouche d'aération. Ouverte. À ce moment-là, tout devint clair, très clair.

-La prochaine fois, je l'attache.

Law réprima un grognement avant de se diriger vers la sortie, son Nodachi en main. Le Capitaine finit cependant par sourire.

-Elle va passer une nuit dans la chambre froide.

* * *

Sabo et Zoé étaient encore dans la forêt où ils s'étaient rencontrés, le blond posa la jeune femme au sol puis se gratta la tête en grimaçant.

-Je comprend pas, cette île est un vrai labyrinthe !

-Ou c'est juste toi qui a un mauvais sens de l'orientation.

-Non, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Zoé soupira en s'asseyant contre un arbre sous le regard de Sabo qui arqua un sourcil.

-Zoé ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

-Je m'assois, je suis fatiguée.

-Je t'ai porté, comment tu peux être fatiguée ?

-'sais pas.

Sabo soupira à son tour puis s'assis à coté de la brune. Il la regarda du coin de l'oeil, comment une femme, à première vue ordinaire, pouvait provenir d'un autre monde ? Elle l'intriguait, mais bon... Il avait l'habitude de voir des choses sortant de l'ordinaire. Il soupira une énième fois, trop de questions trottaient dans sa tête. Sabo se laissa tomber en arrière afin de s'allonger. Zoé le regarda en souriant.

-Toi aussi t'es fatigué, hein ?

-Moi, j'ai dû te porter.

-Personne ne t'as demandé de me porter. Enfin... De me kidnapper.

-Tu te méprends, j'ai juste voulu t'emmener quelque part.

-Sans mon accord, c'est un kidnapping !

-Hahaha ! Mais non !

Alors que les deux rigolaient, une personne arriva, les coupant dans leurs conversations.

-Vous vous amusez bien. Intervint la personne arrivante.

-Koala ? Comment t'as fait pour me retrouver ?

-Une simple coïncidence. Bref, faut y aller, Sabo-kun.

-Euh... Attends. Dit le blond en se tournant vers Zoé. Elle...

-C'est bon, je vous laisse. Annonça la jeune femme en se levant.

-Zoé, attends, j'ai encore des qu...

-On se reverra, dans deux ans. On se reverra sur Dressrosa ! Affirma t-elle en souriant avant de partir.

-Dressrosa ? Répéta Koala. C'est pas l'île où se déroulera notre mission qu'on prépare ?

-... Si.

-Cette fille t'intrigue, non ? Intervint une voix derrière eux.

-Robin, tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis le début. Dit-elle en souriant.

Sabo soupira, dans deux ans, il aurait les réponses à toutes ses questions. Dans deux ans, il reverrait cette fille bizarre. Dans deux ans.

* * *

Zoé se dirigeait vers le sous-marin, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Law allait la tuer... Elle courut vers le navire, arrivée, elle se faufila dans dans la bouche d'aération par laquelle elle était rentrée, puis retourna dans la cuisine. Elle se remit à la lecture des livres comme si rien ne s'était passé. À force de relire les même choses, Zoé réussit à apprendre tous ce qu'il fallait connaitre, fière d'elle, la brune se prépara quelque chose à grignoter, quand un Law visiblement irrité entra d'un coup dans la pièce.

-Zoé.

-Euh... Trafalgar ?

Le Chirurgien de la Mort attrapa la jeune femme puis sortit de la pièce. Il afficha ensuite un grand sourire en la regardant.

-Une nuit dans la chambre froide, ça te va ?

-Quoi ?! Non, attends !

-Une nuit, ce n'est pas la mort.

-Non ! Lâche-moi !

Les deux arrivèrent devant la porte, Law l'ouvrit, jeta la brune à l'intérieur puis referma la porte. Zoé se colla instinctivement à la porte, elle commença à paniquer en entendant le verrou.

-C-C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

* * *

_**Auteur : Et Hop ! Chapitre fi**__**ni ! À vrai dire, je n'en suis pas très fière... Je sais pas...**_

_**Law : Bon, on va commencer les réponses aux reviews. Aujourd'hui, on commence avec ryuka57.**_

_**Killer : J'ai l'habitude de remettre mon masque rapidement. Surtout avec un capitaine qui essaye de voir tous les jours mon visage.**_

_**Kidd : Je suis sûr que t'as un troisième œil.**_

_**Zoé : Ou un tatouage ridicule que t'essaye de cacher... Je sais pas, comme une tatouage de licorne.**_

_**Kidd : Aussi. Bref, faut dire que... C'est pas normal, j'rentre et je les vois assis l'un sur l'autre. Killer est censé être un pirate san-gui-naire !**_

_**Law : Et puis, la médecine des nerfs, je trouve enfin une utilité à cette fille.**_

_**Zoé : Pff... Bof. Bref, ensuite au tour de Arya Cahill !**_

_**Auteur : Ravie que le chapitre t'ais plu ! Finalement, le blond était Sabo ! Tu n'y avait pas pensé, hein ?**_

_**Kidd : J'vais tuer ce Chirurgien à la con. Il a osé me faire ça !**_

_**Law : Ça va... Tu avais la clé.**_

_**Auteur : C'est au tour de Muwnder !**_

_**Law : ...**_

_**Auteur : Trafalgar ? Law ? Chirurgien de la mort ?**_

_**Law : C'est bon. Mais après la Truffe noire, le chien malpoli, ça commence à faire beaucoup.**_

_**Auteur : Allons, elle t'aime bien, je pense. Bref, euh... D'accord, ne la balance pas sur le Japon ! Attends que j'y aille au moins une fois ! Une fois ! **_

_**Law : Ne panique pas ainsi. **_

_**Auteur : J'te signal, Law, que l'auteur de One Piece est au Japon, si elle tire là-bas, t'existerais plus !**_

_**Law : Ah bon. Bien, je prépare quelque chose contre toi, Miss Muwnder. Tu ne le sauras pas.**_

_**Killer : Des Barbies ? Ne me sous-estime pas, je peux te tuer quand je veux.**_

_**Kidd : Qui tu traites de radis ?! Sale...**_

_**Auteur : Stooop !**_

_**Law : Miss, t'es sûr qu'elle m'aime bien ? Elle me traite de salaud.**_

_**Auteur : T'inquiète ! Regarde, elle insulte aussi Killer, Kidd et Zoé ! Enfin, Zoé, elle, Muwnder ne l'aime pas.**_

_**Law : Au moins, Miss Muwnder a compris que j'étais le Capitaine. Et puis, ne t'en fais pas, je ne l'ai pas mis dans des bocaux. C'est directement dans la chambre froide.**_

_**Sabo : Le blond c'était moi !**_

_**Auteur : Tout le monde l'a compris, Sabo.**_

_**Sabo : Hahaha !**_

_**Zoé : Maintenant, Nightmare Luna666 ! Moi je trouve que c'est de la malchance ! Quoique... Rencontrer Sabo, j'peux qualifier ça de chance je pense !**_

_**Auteur : Au tour de Guest qui je pense est KatyCrazyFire.**_

_**Law : C'est signé "KCF et Tyty" ça doit être ça, non ?**_

_**Kidd : Qui tu traites de con ?! En plus, ils étaient bien content que j'ai les clé !**_

_**Law : Ne me mets pas dans le même lot que Eustass.**_

_**Zoé : C'est juste parce que je connais leurs "avenir" il veulent juste m'utiliser.**_

_**Auteur : Hihi~ T'inquiètes, je ne t'en veux absolument -cache l'arme- pas ! T'as vu, Muwnder ? Une autre personne qui aime ta fic' qui est ma foi... Géniale ! **_

_**Law : Une question pour moi ? Entre mon Nodachi et Zoé ? Je sauverais Zoé en lui ordonnant d'attraper mon Nodachi.**_

_**Auteur : Je sais pas si c'est une réponse convenable.**_

_**Law : Ensuite, si un mec bien foutu draguait Zoé...?**_

_**Auteur : Il faut d'abord réfléchir, y a t-il un mec mieux foutu que Law ? **_

_**Law : Je passe pour cette question.**_

_**Auteur : T'auras ta réponse ! Je la mettrais en scène dans un chapitre !**_

_**Zoé : Pour finir, Ic'ilver !**_

_**Auteur : Ravie que ma fic' te plaise ! J'espère que ça continuera !**_

_**Kidd : Moi ? Jaloux ? De qui ?**_

_**Law : Je ne fais pas le malin.**_

_**Zoé : Pardon ! Mais comme je savais pas me battre, je suis sûr que j'aurais été inutile à Marineford ! -déprime-**_

_**Auteur : Hum ! C'est la fin du réponses-reviews ! On se revoit au prochain chapitre ! See You next week ! (°v°)/**_


	18. -17 : Au pays des licornes

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre... Euh... 17 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Au fait, cette fic' a atteint les 100 reviews ! Merci à Loulou380 d'avoir mit la 100ème ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires qui me font vraiiiiment plaisir ! Encore merci ! Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter !**_

_**Place au chapitre !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 17 : "Au pays des licornes, je vois la vie en rose et non des cadavres !"**_

Zoé devait rester calme, elle se colla d'avantage à la porte. La peur l'envahissait peu à peu, non, tout compte fait... La peur l'envahissait rapidement. Très rapidement. Tellement, que la jeune femme ne sentait même pas le froid qui se dégageait de la pièce. Cette attitude était justifié, non ? En effet, une personne normale ne pouvait pas être calme alors qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre froide, si ? Bref, tout à coup, Zoé sortit de ses pensées en entendant un bruit... Suspect. La brune réfléchit, le sous-marin avait dû quitter l'île ! C'était le bruit des machines, voilà tout. Zoé priait pour que le bruit n'était pas dû à ce à quoi elle pensait, cependant, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut un cadavre se diriger vers elle. Elle leva les yeux pour voir la corde sur laquelle les corps étaient accrochés qui était elle-même reliée à un mécanisme qui permettait aux cadavres de se déplacer. La brune eut donc les larmes aux yeux en apercevant le visage pâle d'un homme, inerte.

-N-Non... NOOOON ! Hurla la jeune femme en se collant encore plus à la porte.

Zoé se tint la tête en fermant les yeux, si elle ne voyait rien, ça irait sûrement. Maintenant, elle devait faire quelque chose pour ne plus entendre ce fichu bruit, car ce bruit lui montrait que les corps se déplaçaient vers elle. Donc, second plan, empêcher toute entente du son.

De l'autre coté de la porte, Trafalgar Law riait intérieurement, il l'avouait, la chambre froide, c'était un peu (beaucoup) exagéré, mais la jeune femme l'avait cherché ! Il l'avait cherché pendant plusieurs heures, pour finalement la retrouver dans la cuisine. Ce qui enervait le Chirurgien, était le fait que la jeune femme lui avait désobéi et était sortie. Bref, le Capitaine des Hearts sortit de ses pensées en se rendant compte que le calme regnait. Bizarre, il avait pourtant entendu le cri de le jeune femme il n'y a même pas dix minutes, elle devrait à priori pousser un autre cri, non ? Law se concentra, il écouta le moindre bruit qui se produisait. Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant une... Chanson ? Enfin, pouvait-il vraiment qualifier ce qu'il entendait de chanson ? La voix était passable, voire même plutôt jolie, mais les paroles laissaient à désirer. Vraiment.

-Au pays des licornes~ Je vois la vie en rose~ Et non des cadavreeeeuuh...

Law était tout simplement blasé, des licornes ? La vie en rose ? Mais que racontait-elle ? Cependant, un nouveau cri se fit entendre, arrachant un sourire au Capitaine des Hearts. Il pouvait maintenant entendre la jeune femme frapper contre la porte, elle suppliait... Quelqu'un ?

-Sabo ! Je savais que j'aurais dû rester plus longtemps avec toi ! Viens me sauver !

L'amusement du brun partit rapidement, Sabo... Il en avait entendu parler, le second de l'armée révolutionnaire si il s'en souvenait bien. Mais, il se demandait bien pourquoi elle demandait de l'aide à cet homme et d'où elle le connaissait. Law réfléchit, devait-il stopper le "supplice" maintenant pour lui poser des questions ? Le Capitaine soupira bruyamment avant d'ouvrir la porte, cependant il écarquilla les yeux en sentant les bras de Zoé se nouer autour de son cou la tête niché dans celui-ci. Instinctivement, Law mit ses mains au niveau des hanches de la jeune femme pour la maintenir. Zoé se recula quelques minutes plus tard, souriante.

-Je savais que tu ouvrirais si je parlais de Sabo ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Pardon ?

-Bah... Je savais que tu réagirais à l'entente d'un nom important ! Et Sabo est le second de l'armée révolutionnaire !

Zoé sourit, avant de finalement laisser les larmes couler ce qui surprit encore plus Law qui ne savait pas quoi faire dans cette situation.

-Ne me mets plus jamais dans cette pièce ! J'ai faillis me faire dessus ! Sanglota la brune.

-...

-J'ai eu vachement peur !

-Zoé, tu es bipolaire ?

-Plait-il ?

-Rien. Trancha Law.

Zoé essuya ses larmes, puis leva les yeux vers le Chirurgien de la Mort qui avait à nouveau un sourire. Elle inspira puis expira afin de reprendre son calme. Bien vite, Zoé regagna le sourire sous le regard blasé de Law. Ce dernier la tira par la capuche en la voyant partir.

-C'est officiel, miss. Tu es bipolaire. Bref, dit-il en la plaquant contre LA porte de la chambre froide, explique-moi, d'où connais-tu ce Sabo ?

-T'es obligé de me mettre contre cette porte ? Elle me donne des sueurs froides.

-Je te relâcherai lorsque j'aurai ma réponse.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je l'ai rencontré sur cette île lorsque je suis sortie du sous-marin.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ?

-Et qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait ?

-Mais...

-Réponds.

Zoé le regarda longuement avant de finalement soupirer.

-J'ai discuter de son passé avec lui, il m'a kidnappé, on... Enfin **il** s'est perdu, on a recommencé à discuter, enfin, Koala est arrivée et je suis rentrée.

-Attends. Il t'a kidnapper ?

-T'as retenu que ça ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais... Tskt !

Law s'éloigna de Zoé, les sourcils froncés. Il partit, laissant Zoé perplexe. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de travers ? Ah ! Il était jaloux, hein ?

-Pfffrt... La blague ! Rigola Zoé.

Bref, maintenant libre, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, seul endroit où elle pouvait se reposer. En effet, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était chez les Hearts, cependant, ce cher Capitaine ne lui avait pas encore donné de chambre. Elle s'était donc installée dans la salle qui servait d'infirmerie. La brune se coucha sur un des lits, puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

Law se trouvait dans sa chambre, avachi sur une chaise, il réfléchissait. Il bouillonnait, bien sûr, ce n'était pas contre Zoé que se tournait cette irritation, mais plutôt vers ce blond. Law se demandait de quel droit ce Sabo avait pu essayer de kidnapper Zoé, il ne savait visiblement pas qu'elle lui appartenait. Le Chirurgien de la Mort serra les dents, puis soupira. Il regarda par le hublot du sous-marin et, en voyant qu'il faisait nuit, décida d'aller se coucher afin d'évacuer ce ressentiment. Cependant, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, en plus de cela, il avait horriblement chaud. Il se leva puis se alla dans sa salle de bain afin de prendre une douche.

* * *

Le lendemain, après s'être levée, Zoé se trouvait dans la cuisine, préparant le petit-déjeuner, aujourd'hui, crêpe. Les membres de l'équipage arrivèrent un par un, excepté le Capitaine. Zoé regarda la porte, perplexe, d'ordinaire, Law arrivait le premier, l'attendait avec sa tasse de café à la main avec un sourire narquois. Mais aujourd'hui, rien. Zoé prit quelques crêpes, les posa sur un plateau, puis se dirigea vers la chambre du Chirurgien de la Mort sous les sourires amusés de Shachi et Penguin. Arrivée, elle toqua, rien. La brune ouvrit donc la porte, avec beaucoup de peine, en effet, avoir un plateau dans les mains ne facilitait pas la tâche, puis entra.

-J'me permets. Dit-elle avant d'apercevoir son Capitaine toujours endormi. Trafalgar ?

Zoé posa le plateau sur le bureau, puis s'approcha du brun. Elle regarda ce visage endormi en souriant. Lorsque Law était ainsi, son visage était serein, pas comme d'habitude, hein ! Lui qui fronce toujours les sourcils. Zoé se releva pour partir, cependant, Law attrapa le poignet de la brune. Cette dernière, surprise, se retourna puis aperçut le sourire narquois de son Capitaine.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, miss ? Se moqua t-il en se relevant.

-P-Pas du tout ! Répliqua Zoé.

-Eh...

Law sortit du lit sous le regard perplexe de la brune, elle devait rêver, mais le Chirurgien de la Mort vacillait en marchant... Elle accourut vers le brun en le voyant tomber. Suite à cela, Zoé se retrouvait maintenant au sol, un Law brûlant sur elle, visiblement malade.

-Trafalgar malade... On aura tout vu. Déclara t-elle, blasée.

Zoé essaya de se dégager, cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à pousser le corps de son Capitaine. En gros, elle était coincée. Pour compliquer les choses, Shachi et Penguin avaient décidé, par un heureux hasard, d'entrer dans la chambre à ce moment-là. Ils se figèrent devant cette scène.

-C-C-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Crièrent-ils en chœur.

* * *

_**Auteur : Et hop ! Chapitre bouclé~ On passe aux réponses-Reviews !**_

_**Zoé : On commence aujourd'hui avec Luna Silva !**_

_**Auteur : Merci ! Je pensais vraiment que le chapitre précédent n'était pas très réussi ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu !**_

_**Zoé : Tu l'as dit ! Trafalgar a exagéré cette fois !**_

_**Law : Ça aurait pu être pire, tu sais ?**_

_**Zoé : Geuh...**_

_**Auteur : Au tour de Emma Dela Luna ! **_

_**Law : J'aurais parié sur la crise cardiaque, mais bon... Elle a survécu.**_

_**Zoé : Je suis invin...**_

_**Law : Mais bien sûr.**_

_**Sabo : Mon sens de l'orientation est très bien ! C'est juste cette île qui est bizarre ! Et puis, Koala ? Jalouse ? De quoi ?**_

_**Auteur : Ou plutôt de qui !**_

_**Sabo : Qu'est-ce tu racontes ?**_

_**Auteur : Rien !**_

_**Law : On passe à la suite : nikkouyoku.**_

_**Auteur : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait trèèès plaisir !**_

_**Zoé : Trafalgar est un cinglé de me mettre dans la chambre froide ! Heureusement que j'ai survécu !**_

_**Law : Humph.**_

_**Zoé : Nightmare Luna666, Oui, bon... D'accord... Cette fois j'avoue c'est de ma faute !**_

_**Law : Tu l'avoue enfin ? **_

_**Zoé : Mais t'as exagéré, Trafalgar !**_

_**Law : Ah bon ?**_

_**Auteur : Breeef ! Au tour de Ryuka57 ! Je m'y attendais pas ! Tu es la sœur de Muwnder ?!**_

_**Law : ... Miss Muwnder a une sœur... Bon... Miss Ryuka57 est moins énervante.**_

_**Auteur : Tu peux pas être un peu plus gentil ?**_

_**Law :...**_

_**Auteur : Bref !**_

_**Law : Dans tout les cas, j'ai ce comportement avec tout les membres de mon équipage. Donc, je ne suis pas "trop protecteur".**_

_**Sabo : Hahaha ! Je l'ai pas kidnapper ! Je voulais juste l'emmener quelque part ! Nuance !**_

_**Auteur : Bon... Puisqu'on y est, on va répondre à la review de Muwnder ! Ça suivra !**_

_**Law : Tch...**_

_**Auteur : Allons ! Regarde ! Lis ce passage, Muwnder t'aime bien !**_

_**Killer : On ne m'a rien expliqué du tout, ils ont juste fait allusion aux noms...**_

_**Auteur : C'est bonnn... Dès que tu auras ton cosplay Ken, tu comprendra !**_

_**Killer : Ah bon...**_

_**Kidd : MOI ?! UN RADIS ?! RÉPÈTES UN PEU ?!**_

_**Law : J'aurais été d'accord avec toi, miss Muwnder, mais un radis, c'est rouge en haut et blanc en bas, non ?**_

_**Kidd : Enfoiré ! Dégage, Chirurgien de Pacotille ! Dégage !**_

_**Law : Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Eustass.**_

_**Kidd : Quoi ? Tu veux te battre ?**_

_**Law : Humph. Cora-san ? Quand je parlais comment ?**_

_**Zoé : J'avais compris que tu m'aimais pas... Pfff...**_

_**Law : Je "reprend" de l'assurance ? Je ne vois pas en quoi, puisque je ne l'ai jamais perdu. Je...**_

_**Auteur : Bonjour la modestie.**_

_**Sabo : Héhé ! Content de te voir aussi !**_

_**Law : Tu veux essayer la chambre froide, miss ?**_

_**Sabo : Mouais... Je m'attendais pas à autant d'info d'un coup... Ça ferait presque peur.**_

_**Auteur : Oups... Pardon ! Sabo est un personnage que j'adore ! Alors je me suis empressée de le faire apparaître ! Pardon ! Range le bazooka et la bombe ! Ne la balance pas sur le Japon, d'accord ?**_

_**Sabo : Euh... Je dois comprendre qu'elle m'aime bien ?**_

_**Law :Faut croire... Mais elle ne t'a pas encore insulté, cela contredirait son "Qui aime bien, châtie bien", non ?**_

_**Auteur : Mhm... Pas faux. Bref ! J'avais pensé à une éventuelle apparition de Law pendant que Sabo était avec Zoé, mais tout le monde s'y attendait, non ? De plus, faire pour que Sabo fasse comme Eustass aurait été aussi répétitif, enfin, je pense.**_

_**Zoé : Bien, maintenant, on passe à Nad-Guest !**_

_**Auteur : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle me fait plaisiiiir !**_

_**Law : Au tour de miss Heavenly0.**_

_**Auteur : Héhé ! Merci pour ta review qui me fait vraiment plaisir ! "C'est quoi ce Bordel" est effectivement une phrase que j'aime beaucoup x) je l'utilise beaucoup ! Au fait... Je sais pas, mais serais-tu une fan de KHR ? Si c'est le cas, copiiinnne ! Euh... Pour le spoil, je suis vraiment désolée ! **_

_**Law : Miss Heavenly0, Tu veux peut-être rejoindre Zoé dans la chambre ?**_

_**Killer : Mon visage ? Peut-être un jour... Ou pas.**_

_**Auteur : Bref, termine avec Loulou380 ! Merci d'avoir posté la 100ème review ! Pour les fautes d'orthographes, je suis désolée, j'ai beau faire attention, je ne suis pas très douée dans ce domaine... Concernant la rivalité entre les deux Capitaines, je ne suis pas sûr... Enfin... On verra par la suite, puisque j'écris au feeling !**_

_**Zoé : Ça m'enchante pas trop cette idée...**_

_**Auteur : Bref ! On arrive à la fin du réponse-review ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! See You next week (°v°)/ !**_


	19. -18 : Le médecin malade malgré lui !

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 18 !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 18 : Le médecin malade malgré lui !**_

Shachi et Penguin regardaient la scène devant eux, Zoé était couchée sur le sol, les bras de chaque coté de sa tête avec Law sur elle. Shachi et Penguin se regardèrent puis se tournèrent à nouveau vers le "couple".

-Pardon pour le dérangement ! Dirent-ils en chœur avant de refermer la porte.

-Non, mais...! Quels idiots ! Grogna Zoé en les voyants. REVENEZ ICI, MAINTENANT !

Les deux Hearts ouvrirent à nouveau la porte avec beaucoup de prudence. Shachi entra le premier, suivit de Penguin. Le châtain tourna la tête d'un côté avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

-O-On veut pas faire les voye...

-Mais bordel ! Les coupa Zoé. Je suis coincée ! Trafalgar est malade et est tombé sur moi !

-Malade ? Répétèrent les deux en penchant la tête.

-Malade.

-Ah ! Tu veux dire que le Capitaine est un malade et qu'il t'a plaqué au sol ! Annonça Penguin en frappant la paume de sa main.

-Non, Trafalgar est malade. Il est brûlant. Répéta la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

-Brûlant ? Recommença l'homme à la casquette. Il en ch...

-Non, il est **malade** ! Dit Zoé en fronçant les sourcils.

-Malade, malade ? Demanda Shachi. Il a de la fièvre, la diarrhée, il vomit, il tousse ?

-Il a de la fièvre, oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ai toutes ces maladies. Répondit-elle.

-Malade... Le Capitaine est malade... MALADE ! Crièrent les deux hommes en partant en courant tout en répétant cette phrase.

-Bande d'abrutis ! Revenez m'aider !

Zoé grogna en frappant le sol du poing, mais pourquoi se trouvait-elle sur un tel navire remplit d'idiots ?! La brune essaya à nouveau de pousser Law sur le côté afin de pouvoir se lever. En vain, évidemment. C'est que le muscle, ça pèse lourd. De plus, le Chirurgien de la Mort était brûlant, il transpirait. Cela n'arrangeait pas du tout les choses, avoir quelqu'un de chaud sur soi n'est pas quelque chose de très agréable, surtout si il transpire sur vous... Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un ours polaire.

-Bepo ! S'écria toute joyeuse Zoé.

-Le Capitaine est malade ? Demanda timidement Bepo.

-Oui, tu peux m'aider à le mettre dans son lit ?

-Oui !

L'ours souleva son Capitaine puis le mit sur le lit. Il regarda la brune, lui demandant ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite. La jeune femme se releva puis alla vers le malade. Visiblement, ce n'était que de la fièvre, rien de grave. Elle demanda à Bepo d'aller chercher une bassine d'eau avec une petite serviette, ce que fit immédiatement l'ours. Zoé, pendant ce temps, décida d'aller prendre une douche. Elle partit chercher des vêtements dans son sac, ceux qu'elle portait avant que Law ne lui en achète d'autre, c'est-à-dire un sweat à capuche bleu ciel avec un jean noir. Elle repartit dans la chambre de Law afin d'utiliser sa douche. Les autres étaient pour le reste de l'équipage, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'un des membres entre par inadvertance. De toute façon, le brun était endormi, elle pouvait bien utiliser sa douche !

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zoé sortait de la cabine, les cheveux humides, une serviette sur la tête afin de les sécher. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le Chirurgien, elle remarqua la bassine remplit d'eau sur le bureau. La jeune femme se saisit de la serviette qui se trouvait dans le récipient, puis la posa sur le front du brun. Elle recommençait cela toutes les dix minutes. Elle se tourna ensuite en entendant quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

-Z-Zoé, t'es fâchée ? Demanda un certain châtain en ouvrant doucement la porte.

-Non, pas du tout. Répondit-elle avec sarcasme. Vous êtes juste partis alors que j'étais coincée avec quelqu'un sur moi.

-Pardon.

-Heureusement que Bepo était là.

-Pardon...

Shachi s'approcha plus de la jeune femme, il se pencha afin de voir son visage. Il sourit en voyant sa mine boudeuse. L'homme à la casquette verte la prit dans ses bras en la regardant avec des yeux de chiens battus. Zoé arqua un sourcil en souriant.

-Tu me pardonnes, hein ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire d'enfant.

-Pff... Juste pour cette fois. Dit-elle en lui caressant la tête sous la casquette.

Shachi s'éloigna avec un grand sourire, il se tapa ensuite le torse avant de dire :

-Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider !

-Bah... Commença Zoé. Tu peux t'occuper de Trafalgar pendant que je vais chercher des médicaments ?

-Ouaip ! Mais je sais pas si on a des médoc' sur le navire.

-...

-...

-...Quoi ? C'est la base ! En plus, il est médecin bordel ! S'indigna-t-elle en pointant Law du doigt. Et vous me sortez que vous avez même pas quelques médicaments ?!

-Bah... Le Capitaine a dit : "Si vous tombez malade, vous payerez vos médicaments vous même. Sinon, je peux toujours échanger la partie du corps qui "est malade" avec une autre qui ne l'est pas".

-... Trafalgar a vraiment dit ça ?

-Ouais, mais je suis sûr qu'il en cache quelque part pour si il y a urgence.

-Mouais... Bon, la flemme de les chercher dans tous le navire. J'vais les acheter. Shachi, tu me prêtes de l'argent ?

-Mouais.

Zoé sortit du sous-marin, direction : la pharmacie. La brune marchait en cherchant une ville où un village. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voyait, était des arbres, encore et toujours des arbres. Lorsqu'une tête blonde entra dans son champs de vision, la jeune femme s'arrêta nette.

-Ah ! S'écria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Sabo !

-Zoé ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-Bah... L'équipage dans lequel je suis est toujours là. En plus, je cherche une pharmacie.

-Mhm... Fit Sabo en penchant la tête. Tu m'avais dit qu'on se reverrait dans deux ans sur Dressrosa. Pourtant, on se revoit maintenant.

-Mon Capitaine est malade. Je dois aller acheter des médicaments. Donc, je suis sortie.

-Bon, je t'accompagne ! J'ai rien d'autre à faire de tout façon ! Déclara Sabo en souriant.

Zoé sourit à son tour, les deux marchèrent ensemble en discutant de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment où Sabo se frappa la paume de sa main en lâchant un "Ah !". Surprise, Zoé se tourna vers lui en le regardant avec incompréhension. Le blond la regarda en souriant comme en enfant.

-Tu connais le futur, hein ? Demanda Sabo.

-Bah... Quelques trucs.

Zoé préparait une phrase dans sa tête pour annoncer au blond qu'elle connaissait son "avenir", mais il débutait à Dressrosa, soit dans deux ans. Comment lui expliquer le pourquoi ?

-Tu dis ce qui arrivera à Luffy ? Dit-il finalement toujours en souriant.

-Luffy ? Répéta la jeune femme surprise.

-Ouais ! J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il va arriver à mon petit-frère. J'ai entendue dire que Luffy était porté disparu, tout comme son équipage. Ils disent même qu'il est... Mort. Annonça Sabo en baissant la tête, mais il la releva rapidement en recommençant à sourire. Enfin ! Ça, c'était avant qu'il retourna à Marineford !

-Non, bien sûr qu'il est pas mort. Il s'entraîne avec Rayleigh. Attends... Tu as le journal dessus ?

-Marineford ?

-Oui.

Sabo le sortit de son sac, puis lui tendit l'article qui montrait Luffy, tenant son chapeau de la main droite avec les inscriptions 3D2Y. Le 3D barré, bien sûr. Elle le regarda, cette scène lui rappelait tellement de choses. La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées en sentant quelqu'un se pencher sur elle pour regarder l'article. Elle leva la tête.

-Sabo ?

-Tu m'expliques maintenant ?

-Okay, tu vois les inscriptions ici ? Dit-elle en montrant le tatouage.

-3...D et 2Y ? Pourquoi le 3D est barré ?

-Il correspond à 3 Days. Trois jours. L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille devait se rejoindre dans trois jours à Sabaody, mais... Cela a été reporté.

-Reporté ?

-2 Years. Dans deux ans. Luffy dit à son équipage de s'entraîner pendant deux ans, de devenir plus fort, puis de se rejoindre.

-...

-Sabo ?

-Luffy a vraiment pensé à tout ça ? Ça m'étonne...

-Bah... Rayleigh lui a donné l'idée.

-Mouais ! J'me disais aussi ! Rigola Sabo.

Zoé sourit, elle regarda ensuite devant elle puis remarqua que la pharmacie se trouvait juste devant eux. Prise dans la conversation, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était arrivée. Elle soupira en entrant, Sabo la suivit. La jeune femme se tourna à la dernière minute vers le blond, lui demanda avec un sourire embarrassé si il savait quelles étaient les médicaments pour guérir les fièvres. Sabo sourit à son tour, il passa devant elle, puis aborda un vendeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond retourna vers Zoé en lui tendant un sac. La brune le remercia puis lui tendit l'argent afin de le rembourser.

-Bon, et maintenant ? Demanda Sabo.

-Désolée, mais je vais devoir retourner sur le navire. Le malade m'attend.

-Alors c'est un au revoir.

-Ouaip ! Cette fois, je pense qu'on se recroisera pas avant Dressrosa ! À bientôt, Sabo ! Finit Zoé en lui faisant un signe de la main et en partant.

Sabo sourit, il partit lui aussi de son côté.

* * *

Zoé était de nouveau sur le navire, elle rejoignit rapidement Shachi qui l'attendait dans la chambre du Chirurgien de la Mort, puis lui tendit les médicaments.

-C'est ceux-là ? Je connais pas les médicaments chez vous. Pour moi c'est Doliprane ou Efferalgan à la rigueur.

-Doli-quoi ? Eff-quoi ?

-Rien. Bref, c'est les bons médicaments ?

-Ouais, techniquement.

-Maintenant, il faut le lui faire boire. Il s'est toujours pas réveillé ?

-Non...

-Bon... Soupira Zoé, elle inspira fortement. TRAFALGAR, DEBOUT !

Law grogna, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, puis, aperçut Zoé et Shachi. Il se releva d'un coup, mais s'écroula rapidement en ayant un mal de crâne et le tournis. Zoé réprima un rire en le voyant, mais se reprit rapidement en lui tendant les médicaments.

-C'est pour ? Demanda Law avec la voix cassée.

-Ah merde. T'as mal à la gorge aussi ?

Law arqua un sourcil, il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

-Bref, t'es malade, alors faut que tu boives ces médoc...teurs !

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Zoé, ne commence pas les jeux de mots. Déclara Shachi complètement blasé.

-C'était histoire de détendre l'atmosphère !

Law se releva, cette fois, plus lentement. Il regarda Shachi, puis Zoé. Le châtain se recula avec un sourire forcé.

-Je crois que je vais y aller. Annonça Shachi en montrant la porte.

-Shachi ?

-J'te laisse t'occuper du Cap'tain ! Sourit le châtain en partant.

La porte se ferma, un grand silence s'installa dans la chambre, Law regardait Zoé qui regardait la porte. Le brun attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme qui se tourna vers lui. Il arborait un visage impassible.

-Euh... Ça va, Trafalgar ? Demanda Zoé avec hésitation.

-Oui.

-Ah ! T'es médicaments.

Zoé lui tendit un comprimé avec un verre d'eau, Law la regarda pendant plusieurs minutes, puis, finalement, les prit. En les regardant, un sourire d'amusement se dessina sur son visage, il attrapa à nouveau le poignet de la brune, puis la tira sur lui.

-Tu m'aides à le prendre, miss ? Demanda Law.

-T-T-Tu peux le faire seul !

Le sourire du Capitaine s'agrandit.

-Mais je suis malade, voyons. Continua le brun.

Zoé se releva d'un coup, rouge, puis partit en courant. Law regarda la porte, toujours en souriant.

* * *

Zoé était assise à la table de la cuisine et se tenait la tête entre ses mains. Elle devait se calmer, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, de plus, elle devait être toute rouge. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Ses réactions face à Trafalgar étaient beaucoup trop exagérés. Elle était... Amoureuse de lui ? Elle l'aimait ? Lui ? Trafalgar Law ? Non, impossible. Vraiment. Law était techniquement un personnage fictif, il venait d'un monde différent du sien. Bien que pour le moment elle se trouvait là, avec lui, dans le monde de One Piece, elle savait qu'elle devrait retourner un jour ou l'autre dans le "vrai" monde. Elle devait écarter la possibilité de sentiments amoureux avec un personnage fictif. Et puis, même si elle l'aimait vraiment, le problème serait de faire en sorte que Law l'aime en retour. Chose impossible avec ce Chirurgien aussi froid que sa chambre froide. Vraiment, quelqu'un avait-il déjà vu Law, amoureux ? La réponse était claire : Non. Zoé lâcha un rire nerveux, elle commençait vraiment à ne pas très bien aller dans sa tête. Justement, ce fut en entendant un rire pas très rassurant que Penguin ouvrit la porte de la cuisine. Il regarda avec prudence l'intérieur et aperçut Zoé. Il s'approcha discrètement d'elle puis provoqua un sursaut de la part de la brune lorsqu'il l'appela.

-Euh... Zoé ?

-Mhm ?

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui. Bien sûr. Je vais bien.

Penguin fit un sourire, pas très convaincu pas cette réponse, il opta alors pour un sujet qui pourrait faire réagir la brune.

-Le Capitaine va bien ? Demanda-t-il souriant.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la brune qui mit une main devant son visage pour le cacher. Elle répondit un rapide "oui" puis partit en prétextant devoir aller voir si l'état du brun s'était amélioré. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, elle trouva Law, toujours dans son lit, lisant un livre. Le Chirurgien de la Mort leva la tête en l'entendant entrer, il fit un sourire narquois puis posa son livre.

-Au fait, miss. Ces médicaments, tu as pris ceux qui sont sur le navire ?

-Non, j'les ai acheté.

-Les médicaments sont les mêmes dans ton monde ?

-Non, mais Sabo m'a aidé.

Law tiqua, mais se reprit bien vite, il afficha un visage impassible. Le Capitaine des Hearts sortit de son lit, il s'étira, attrapa son Nodachi, puis sous le regard de perplexe de Zoé, sortit. La brune le suivit, attrapa le poignet de Law, l'arrêtant.

-Tu es sûr que c'est bien de sortir alors que tu es malade ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas bien pour un malade de toujours rester enfermé, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-Ah bon.

Ce fut au tour de Law d'attraper le poignet de Zoé et de l'entraîner avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'extérieur. Law inspira, puis expira, ça n'allait pas vraiment mieux, mais il ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse. Fierté oblige. Il marcha en direction de la forêt, toujours en tirant Zoé, puis s'arrêta. Law se tourna vers la jeune femme, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas encore posé toutes ses questions.

-Miss, concernant Doflamingo...

Law ne put finir sa phrase en voyant les yeux de Zoé, écarquillés, fixant un point derrière lui. Il se tourna, puis écarquilla légèrement les yeux en apercevant une femme brune, une cigarette dans la bouche. Une femme qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, elle devrait être dans le Nouveau Monde, non ?

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

_**Auteur : Et Hop ! Chapitre bouclé~**_

_**Zoé : Aujourd'hui, on commence les réponses-reviews avec Emma Dela Luna ! Evidemment que je suis intelligente ! Non mais oh !**_

_**Law : Une expérience sur une personne bipolaire ? Je n'y avait pas pensé, mais c'est intéressant...**_

_**Auteur : Au tour de Muwnder !**_

_**Law : Pfff...**_

_**Auteur : Aller ! Montre lui que ce qu'elle dit n'est pas vrai ! Montre lui que tu peux être accueillant !**_

_**Law : Alors, la suite...**_

_**Auteur : Hey ! M'ignores pas !**_

_**Law : Killer, miss Muwnder te parle.**_

_**Auteur : Il m'ignore...**_

_**Killer : Je vais lécher les bottes de personnes. Cette Barbie ne sera bientôt plus de ce monde.**_

_**Auteur : En fait, techniquement, elle n'est déjà pas de ce monde. Que ce soit celui de One Piece ou le vrai.**_

_**Killer : ... Humph. Bref, encore une chose, hors de question que je devienne brun. J'aime ma couleur de cheveux.**_

_**Kidd : Ouais bah au moins, toi elle te traite pas de radis. Putain d'sa ...**_

_**Law : C'est la logique, un radis est rouge en haut, blanc en bas. Tout le monde le sait.**_

_**Kidd : J'INSULTE QUI JE VEUX, QUAND JE VEUX ! ET KESSTA AVEC MON ANUS BORDEL DE TOI ?!**_

_**Law : Tu vas l'enterrer avec les radis ? J'aurais plutôt pensé à autre chose...**_

_**Kidd : Ta gueule. Putain de Chirurgien de Pacotille.**_

_**Law : Que veux tu ? Bien que je le dise de nombreuses fois, Eustass ne comprend toujours pas que je déteste recevoir des ordres.**_

_**Kidd : Je l'ai compris, mais ça veut pas dire que je vais arrêter pour autant. Pour la dernière fois : JE SUIS PAS UN RADIS BORDEL !**_

_**Law : Ah bon.**_

_**Auteur : Je confirme la partie spoil x) t'étais tout simplement GE-NI-AL !**_

_**Law : Ah bon. Eh bien, merci du compliment.**_

_**Auteur : Ouh ! Une phrase pour Zoé ! Deux mots ! Ça faisait longtemps !**_

_**Sabo : Euh... Muwnder-san, je voudrais un peu mieux te connaître, plutôt.**_

_**Law : Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu vas le regretter.**_

_**Sabo : Ah bon ?**_

_**Law : La chambre froide t'es grande ouverte, miss.**_

_**Auteur : Ah non ! Prend quelqu'un d'autre que Sabo ! Et garde ton missile ! Ne le balance pas ! Non mais oh ! -prépare des grenades- si tu continue, j'vais riposter !**_

_**Law : Je te plains, 2nd de l'armée révolutionnaire.**_

_**Sabo : A-ah bon...?**_

_**Auteur : Oh. Mon. Dieu. J'ai lu le "J'AIME LES LICORNES ET LEUR JOLIE CORNE !" en chantant... Mon dieu... Pop corn ? J'en veuuuuuux ! Passes-en moi !**_

_**Zoé : Je suis pas bipolaire, ni rousse.**_

_**Law : Pour les crêpes, c'est pas que, mais je n'avais pas vraiment faim à ce moment-là.**_

_**Auteur : Bah... T'étais malade...**_

_**Law : Wouaw... Miss Muwnder a inventé une nouvelle maladie... Applaudissez-là... (notez l'ironie) **_

_**Auteur : Tu m'as tué XD "MEUF, J'TE LE DIS ENCORE, SA LIBIDO !" y a toujours un moment dans tes reviews où je suis morte de rire ! Et oui, mais cette fois, ils ont inversé les positions ! C'est Law en haut, Zoé en bas !**_

_**Shachi : Je crois qu'elle parle de nous, Penguin...**_

_**Penguin : J'crois aussi...**_

_**Shachi et Penguin : Et merde...**_

_**Bepo : Muwnder voulait me voir ? On a pensé à moi ?**_

_**Auteur : Ouaip ! Bref, on passe à la suite ! Ic'ilver !**_

_**Shachi : On a pas fait exprès !**_

_**Penguin : Ouais ! On voulait juste... Bon, on a entendu un "Boum !" après plus rien, on s'est inquiété et on est entré dans la chambre, c'est tout !**_

_**Zoé : Tu vas continuer à me faire culpabiliser pour Ace... Ouinnnnnn !**_

_**Auteur : Hum ! -tousse- Bref, au tour de nikkouyoku ! Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi !**_

_**Law : Maintenant, miss ryuka57. Miss, je te plains, comment fais-tu pour supporter miss Muwnder...?**_

_**Auteur : Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil non, Law ?**_

_**Zoé : Bah... C'est une idée, je ferais fortune ! MOUAHAHAHA !**_

_**Law : Calmes-toi, miss.**_

_**Auteur : Exact, on te l'a pas dit, mais ta chanson était... Pourri.**_

_**Law : ... Ça ira, je suis à peu près guéri.**_

_**Kidd : Okay, je vais tuer les deux sœurs. Je vais les découper, les brûler, les...**_

_**Auteur : Ouh làààà ! Stop ! Ne les fais pas fuir ! **_

_**Law : Non, mais je suis d'accord avec miss ryuka57, Eustass est vraiment...**_

_**Kidd : TA GUEULE !**_

_**Auteur : Bref, on passe à Nad-Guest ! "un trux extremement negatif" ?! Quoi ?! Non ! C'est quoi ?!**_

_**Kidd : Idiote d'auteur, lis la suite.**_

_**Auteur : ... Ouf... Euh... Pour l'instant j'ai tenu mes dates de parution : les week-ends ! Même si c'est très dur parce que le brevet approche... Mais j'essaye ! **_

_**Zoé : On passe à loulou380 !**_

_**Auteur : Et oui x) Trafalgar malade ! Faut dire que... Imaginer monsieur glaçon tomber malade... C'est chaud ! -okay, je sors...-**_

_**Shachi : Bah... C'est choquant quand même.**_

_**Penguin : Et pas qu'un peu...**_

_**Auteur : Hum ! Passons à la suite : Eyilin !**_

_**Law : C'est si choquant que ça que je sois malade ?**_

_**Tout le monde : Bah... Ouais !**_

_**Zoé : Nightmare Luna666, ah... Ouais ! Tu vois ? Le dieu de la malchance ou je ne sais qui a sûrement quelque chose contre moi !**_

_**Auteur : On termine maintenant avec Yukina21 ! Bah... Je peux pas t'en vouloir de n'avoir retenu que les crêpes ! C'est tellement bon ! VIVE LES CRÊPES ! -'kay, je sors...-**_

_**Law : Idiote d'auteur.**_

_**Auteur : Bref ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ! See You Next Week (°v°)/ !**_


	20. -19 : Les problèmes recommencent

_**Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre**_ _**19 ! ... Pardon ! Je sais que j'ai un GROS retard ! Mais avec toutes les révisions que ce soit pour les contrôles (il ne faut pas que je me relâche sinon je ne pourrais pas entrer dans le lycée que je veux...) ou pour le brevet, je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps d'écrire ! En plus, je n'avais pas du tout d'inspiration lorsque c'était le cas... Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter et vous laisse lire ce chapitre.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 : Les problèmes recommencent pour Law...**_

Law tira Zoé derrière un buisson, il regardait maintenant la femme devant lui. Pourquoi ? Elle devait être dans le Nouveau Monde. Alors pourquoi Baby 5 se trouvait-elle là ? Zoé regardait le Chirurgien, blasée.

-Tra-

Law coupa Zoé en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Vraiment, il ne pouvait vraiment pas venir vers la fumeuse et dire "Salut ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Ça ne te dérange pas si je te coupe et disperse les parties de ton corps pour que tu ne puisse rien dire à Doflamingo du fait que tu m'ais vu ?" ... Non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas dire ça. Sinon, il pouvait tout simplement la couper sans la prévenir. L'effet de surprise, c'est toujours bien.

-Oui, faisons ça. Murmura Law avec un grand sourire.

Zoé regardait maintenant le Chirurgien de la Mort, perplexe.

-Faire quoi ?

-Room.

-What ?

Law prit en main son Nodachi puis fendit l'air et coupa un arbre. Un arbre. Baby 5 regardait le pauvre arbre au sol, elle ferma les yeux, exaspérée.

-Law ! Je sais que c'est toi, sors !

Le brun tiqua. Zoé en rajouta.

-Po-Po-Po ! Elle t'a donné un ordre ! Rigola la brune.

-...

-Plus sérieusement, pourquoi t'as coupé l'arbre et non Baby 5 ?

-...

-Tu l'as pas fais volontairement ?

Law détourna le regard. Jamais. Jamais il n'admettrait qu'il ai fait une erreur devant Zoé. Jamais.

-Law ! Cria à nouveau Baby 5. Sors de ta cachette !

-Trafalgar, ce serait pas parce que t'es malade que tu ne contrôle pas bien ton pouvoir ?

Le Chirurgien de la Mort ignora Zoé. Évidemment, cette dernière savait qu'elle avait raison, elle soupira puis se leva d'un coup, se montrant à Baby 5. Law écarquilla les yeux, il resta figé en regardant la brune s'avancer vers la fumeuse.

-Pardon ! Mon père le bûcheron a mal coupé cet arbre et l'a laissé telle quel ! Le vent a dû le faire tomber, vous n'êtes pas blessée ?

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, gamine. J'ai vu la bulle bleue apparaître. C'est Law.

-L'eau ?

-Oui, Law.

-Sauf vous offenser, madame, il n'y a pas d'eau ici.

-Pas l'eau ! LAW !

Zoé pencha la tête tout en regardant Baby 5, d'un air innocent. Cette dernière, elle, la regardait blasée, mais quelle idiote !

-Gamine, tu connais Trafalgar Law ?

-Vous voulez parlez du super méchant qui a sauvé Monkey D. Luffy lors de la guerre de Marineford ? Le Supernova ?

-Exact.

-Heeeiiiin... Lui... Pfff... Il vaut pas mieux que Eustass "Cap'tain" Kidd ! Deux psychopathes et sadiques.

Tout en parlant, Zoé se tourna comme étant exaspérée en parlant du noiraud. Mais oui, elle voulait surtout voir si Law avait eu le temps de s'échapper. Effectivement, elle remarqua que le buisson derrière lequel Law se cachait était maintenant vide. Elle sourit discrètement avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Baby 5.

-Bien, excusez-moi, madame, mais je vais devoir y aller.

-Mouais.

Zoé partit tout en réfléchissant, simple. Un peu trop simple, non ? Partir aussi facilement était tout simplement trop simple. Bof, tant pis, la brune verrait bien par la suite. Bien, maintenant, direction le sous-marin !

* * *

Zoé ouvrit lentement la porte de la chambre de son Capitaine. Elle remarqua que celui-ci se trouvait sur son lit, allongé, endormi. En temps normal, la brune aurait été attendrie par ce qu'elle voyait, sauf que quelque chose attira son attention. Enfin... Plusieurs choses. La jeune femme sourit en ayant une idée qu'elle considérerait plutôt comme une idée de "génie". Trafalgar avait posé son chapeau et son sabre. La brune les attrapa puis entreprit de fouiller le placard du Capitaine afin de prendre un sweat et un pantalon. Ayant tous ce qu'elle voulait, Zoé sortit en vitesse afin de se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme ressortit, flottante dans des vêtements trop grands pour elle et un sabre aussi plus grand qu'elle. Zoé se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle afin de retrouver le reste de l'équipage. Arrivée, tous se tournèrent vers elles puis eurent une même pensée "Toutes nos condoléances..." tout en se retenant de rire en voyant le visage fière de leur nakama.

-Vous me devez le respect ! Je suis votre Capitaine ! Donc cessez de rire bêtement ! Rigola Zoé.

-Oui, Capitaine ! Répliqua Shachi en entrant dans le jeu.

-Quels sont vos ordres, Capitaine ? Continua Penguin.

Un amusement général se créa rapidement.

* * *

Bien, du coté de Trafalgar, le calme régnait. Ce dernier venait de se réveiller et avait le regard tourné vers son bureau. Il passa péniblement une main dans ses cheveux tout en soupirant. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de s'être fait cambrioler ? Mais... Pourquoi posait-il la question ? Il connaissait déjà la réponse et le coupable. Ou plutôt la coupable. Cette dernière avait de la chance, Law se sentait beaucoup mieux. Le brun se leva, puis sortit de sa chambre.

* * *

Zoé continuait à s'amuser avec l'équipage, lorsqu'un des membre entendit des pas provenant de l'extérieur. Bon... Tout le monde était là, sauf leur Capitaine. Donc... Par déduction, la personne qui arrivait était...

-Ouh la...! Je vais me cacher ! Déclara Zoé. Ne dites surtout pas que je suis là, sinon vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience ! Je reviendrai vous hanter !

La brune courut en direction de caisses, elle se cacha entre celles-ci et observa la scène devant elle. Law ouvrit la porte, cette action entraîna le silence de tous. Zoé le détailla, cheveux en bataille qui défient la gravité, sweat et pantalon habituel... Mais il en a combien ?! Bref... Et regard menaçant. Très menaçant. Un peu trop même.

-Où est Zoé ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

-Zoé ? Répéta Shachi. E-Elle est pas avec toi, Capitaine ?

Law le toisa de haut en bas. Piètre menteur pensa le Capitaine et la fugitive. Le brun soupira, puis se tourna vers son second.

-Bepo.

L'ours le regarda longuement avant de finalement baisser la tête en faisant la moue.

-Désolé.

Un énième soupire. Law savait pertinemment que la jeune femme se trouvait là, mais bon... Elle voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer. Trafalgar sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Un soupir de soulagement sortit de la bouche de tout l'équipage. Zoé sortit de sa cachette tout en regardant blasée Shachi et Bepo.

-Ne devenez JAMAIS acteurs. Jamais.

-Oh ça va... Répliqua Shachi en faisant la moue.

-Désolé.

-Non, mais je rigole ! Merci ! Rigola Zoé. Mais... C'est pas que, mais je vais pas traîner ici. Ce cher Capitaine doit se douter que je suis là.

-Ouais... Et pas qu'un peu. Continua Penguin.

La brune sourit, puis sortit de la salle. Elle partit rapidement se changer, la brune marchait maintenant dans les couloirs toujours en possession du bonnet et du sabre, lorsque Law apparut devant elle, avec un sourire pas très rassurant. Zoé recula tout en rigolant nerveusement.

-H-Haha ! Yo, Cap'tain ! Dit-elle en lui faisant un signe de main. Euh... Je veux pas plus te déranger, hein ! Alors je vais y aller !

-...

Zoé courut afin de s'enfuir, cependant, elle entendit un "Room." puis se tourna vers le brun tout en continuant de s'enfuir. Hey... Son pouvoir ne marche pas sur elle, que... Non... Zoé força un sourire tout en secouant la tête l'air de dire "Tu vas pas faire ça quand même..." ce à quoi Law répondit par un sourire.

-Shambles.

Zoé n'eut pas le temps de dire "putain de sadique" qu'elle retrouva Law à côté d'elle. Il la plaqua contre un mur.

-Tu t'es bien amusée ?

-Un peu...

Le visage de Zoé se crispa en un sourire forcé, bon... L'idée de "génie" n'en était pas vraiment une finalement...

-Oups...

-Oui, "oups".

Law récupéra ses affaires tout en fusillant la brune du regard.

-Partante pour un petit tour dans l'eau ?

-Encore ?!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais en sorte que Shachi n'aille pas te récupérer.

-Penguin me repêchera ?

-Ne compte pas là-dessus. Il fallait réfléchir avant de prendre ce qui m'appartient sans ma permission, miss.

-Yolo ?

-Pardon ?

-You Only Live Once.

-Pour ta gouverne, c'est ta "deuxième vie" cette expression ne fonctionne pas.

-Oh... Hum... "Yolt" ?

-...

-You Only Live Twice !

Le brun poussa un long soupir tout en posant sa main sur la tête de la brune. Il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose...

-Devant Baby 5, tu t'étais bien amusé à changer le sens de mon nom, hein ?

-C'était... Euh... Pour que tu puisse t'échapper !

-Et me comparer à Eustass ?

-Bah ça c'est vrai ! J'suis désolée, mais vous êtes deux sadiques, psychopathes et flippant Capitaines !

Law sourit tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur du sous-marin. La brune riait nerveusement, ce sourire confirmait ce qu'elle disait : effrayant ce Capitaine. Law arriva sur le pont du navire, puis se dirigea vers le bord. Il jeta Zoé qui atterrie en criant sur le sol. Le sol ?

-Trafalgar, je crois que t'as besoin de lunette, c'est pas l'eau. Déclara Zoé en se tenant le postérieur suite au choc.

-Je sais, idiote. Répliqua-t-il en lui lançant une feuille avec de l'argent. Je t'envois faire les courses.

-Seule ?

-Seule.

Zoé afficha un grand sourire, c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait seule depuis son arrivée dans le Monde de One Piece sans qu'elle n'ait peur de la colère de Trafalgar ! La brune partit donc sourire aux lèvres. Le Capitaine des Hearts repartit donc en direction de sa chambre, enfin débarrassé de ce boulet !

* * *

Zoé sautillait toute souriante sous les regard des passants, mais qui était cette folle ? Se demandèrent-ils tous. La brune rentra donc dans une pharmacie, bien sûr, des médicaments, que lui demanderait Law sinon ? Du pain ? Laissez-la rire ! Elle ressortit donc avec un sac plein. Bon, maintenant, elle pouvait visiter l'île ! La brune sautillait, elle s'arrêta en remarquant des cheveux roses.

-Bonney ?

L'interpellée s'arrêta nette puis se tourna vers la brune. La rose la détailla de haut en bas.

-T'es qui, toi ?

-Désolée, je fais partie de l'équipage de Trafalgar. J'm'appelle Zoé.

Bonney fit une grimace, les Hearts, hein...

-Bonney, t'es pas censée être à la recherche de Barbe Noir ?

-Bah... J'le recherche, j'ai juste pris une pause. Eh ! Je peux aller visiter votre sous-marin ?

-Euh... Je sais pas, Trafalgar me tuerait sûrement...

-On ne vit qu'une fois !

-... Bon, viens !

Bonney afficha un grand sourire en l'entendant, elle la suivit toute joyeuse. Direction le sous-marin.

* * *

Law lisait tranquillement un livre, il s'arrêta en regardant l'heure, cette idiote devrait déjà être de retour... À tout les coups, elle allait ramener avec elle un nouveau problème... Le noiraud soupira, mais pourquoi avait-il prit dans son équipage une fille pareil ? Pour en rajouter, c'était vraiment la première fille à faire partie des Hearts... Il s'arrêta dans sa réflexion lorsque Shachi rentra dans sa chambre d'un pas précipité.

-C-Capitaine ! Zoé est revenue !

-...Et ?

-Elle est avec... Jewelry Bonney...

Law écarquilla légèrement les yeux puis poussa un long soupir. Il aurait dû s'y attendre... Vraiment. Law se leva puis sortit de la chambre, dans le couloir, Law sentit une odeur particulière, personnellement, le noiraud l'aurait qualifié de "nauséabonde". Il s'arrêta net en se rendant compte de quelque chose... Quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas du tout, apprécier.

-Putain de bordel...! Grogna-t-il.

* * *

-Bonney...? T'es où ? Boooonnnnneeeeeeyyyy !

Zoé courait dans tous les sens, dès leur arrivée, Bonney avait foncé dans les couloirs en criant "OÙ EST LA CUISINE ?". La brune eut même un frisson en entendant le ventre de la rose rugir et faire écho dans les couloirs. Pour en rajouter, Shachi avait vu l'estomac sur patte et avait couru en direction de la chambre du Capitaine... Ce sale traître ! Pensa Zoé en grinçant des dents. Elle était donc à la recherche de Bonney, évidemment, la brune avait regardé dans la cuisine, rien. La rose avait dû se perdre. Bref, Zoé courait un peu partout, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta en remarquant un sweat jaune. Elle baissa les yeux puis les écarquilla tout en ouvrant la bouche, cependant... Rien ne sortait. Enfin si, une phrase sortit :

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

* * *

_**Auteur : Et Hop~ Chapitre bouclé après plusieurs semaines de retard^^"**_

_**Zoé : Et t'es fière ?!**_

_**Auteur : Non... Pardon...**_

_**Law : ... Bon, on va vite en finir... Voici les réponses aux reviews.**_

_**Auteur : On commence avec Eyilin ! Et oui ! Bingo ! En plus, vous êtes nombreux à l'avoir deviner^^ Ce n'était pas le cas pour Sabo avant x) Mouahahaha !**_

_**Zoé : Calmes-toi, tarée va ! Bien, maintenant, au tour de ryuka57 !**_

_**Law : Jamais, Doflamingo n'arrivera jamais.**_

_**Auteur : Hey ! J'te signal, qu'elle ne lui veut pas vraiment de bien ! C'est plutôt... Délicat...**_

_**Law : Comment ça j'aurais toujours ma petite fierté ? Et ce Sabo ? Trop présent ? Laisses-moi rire, miss.**_

_**Kidd : Tu me prend quand tu veux ?! Okay, bah viens j't'attend !**_

_**Auteur : *tousse* ... Bon, au tour de cool ! Merci pour ta review, je n'ai, désolée, pas d'explication sur le fait de la présence de Baby 5 ici...**_

_**Zoé : Tsss... *sourire moqueur***_

_**Law : Au tour de Arya Cahill.**_

_**Zoé : Moi ? De la chance ? ... Personnellement, de tout ce que tu as dit, Kidd et Trafalgar me veulent dans leur équipage, Killer et Sabo me portent comme une princesse, Trafalgar m'a... Bref ! J'peux dire que je préfère les câlins avec Bepo ! Ça, c'est de la chance ! Et réponse à ton Ps, comme tu l'as vue, j'ai fais apparaître Bonney, je compte bien faire apparaître les personnages que tu as cité, mais pas tout de suite !**_

_**Zoé : Hey ! Une review de Nad-Guest qui ne parle qu'à toi !**_

_**Auteur : C'est vraiii ?! Enfinnn ! Aloooors... Désolée de t'avoir fais attendre, mais j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu^^ et... non. Non. NON ! Law ne sera pas à toi ! Il sera soit...**_

_**Law : Soit à personne, soit à... Personne.**_

_**Zoé : C'est qui Personne ?!**_

_**Auteur : ... Idiote... Kidd et Killer ? Bonne question, je verrai au fil de l'histoire, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu les reverras !**_

_**Zoé : Au tour de kimo gaig ! T'as tout lu ?! T'as perdu combien de temps de ta vie ?**_

_**Law : C'est vrai... *relit quelques passages de l'histoire* Ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine...**_

_**Auteur : La ferme ! Vous voulez me rendre dépressive ?!**_

_**Law : Ne me donne pas d'ordre, miss.**_

_**Auteur : Chauve qui peut !**_

_**Zoé : C'est "Sauve qui peut"...**_

_**Auteur : Brefouille ! Maintenant, Guest ! Pardon ! Je sais que j'ai eu un gros retard ! Désolée !**_

_**Zoé : Bon, Keya Shiro maintenant !**_

_**Auteur : Merci pour ta review qui m'a vraiment mise de bonne humeur lorsque je l'ai lu^^.**_

_**Zoé : Moi je trouve que le "jeu" est sadique, j'ai cru mourir plusieurs fois...**_

_**Law : Et moi j'ai cru te tuer plusieurs fois.**_

_**Zoé :Tch ! ... Attends... Moi ?! Bipolaire ?! Même pas vrai ! Non mais oh !**_

_**Law : Miss Keya Shiro expose simplement les faits, miss. **_

_**Auteur : Bref ! Bon, on va finir avec Ic'ilver ! Raaahh... Mais tout le monde a deviner que c'était Baby 5 ! Shit ! Sinon, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu !**_

_**Zoé : Bien, c'est fini pour les réponses aux reviews !**_

_**Auteur : J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Sur ce, See You !**_


	21. -20 : Chibi Traffy à vot' service !

_**Auteur : Lali ho~ voici le chapitre 20 !**_

_**Law : Étant donné que cette idiote a plus d'un mois de retard, je pense que vous, cher lecteur, avez oublié l'histoire... Voici donc un rappel du dernier chapitre : Donc... Zoé et moi avons rencontré Baby 5, cependant, je n'ai pas pu la combattre, en effet j'étais malade... Un petit coup de froid. Bref, après s'être débarrassés de cette gêne, j'envoyais Zoé faire les courses, mais cette... Idiote rentra avec Jewerly Bonney, c'est à ce moment là qu'un problème survint...**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 20 : Chibi Traffy, à vot' service !**_

-A-Attendez... Mais c'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?!

Zoé fit une grimace en voyant un enfant assis au sol, portant un sweat jaune et un pantalon tacheté. N'oublions pas le bonnet. La brune le regarda longuement tout en réfléchissant.

-Shachi ! Penguin ! Bepo ! Hurla-t-elle. 'Y a un gosse sur le navire !

Les interpellés accoururent en direction de la brune, puis s'arrêtèrent net. Un enfant. Enfin non... Un bébé, un bébé qui ressemblait étrangement à leur Capitaine. Zoé le prit dans ses bras, puis le regarda de plus près.

-Dites... C'est moi, ou il me regarde avec des yeux blasés comme ceux de Trafalgar ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du visage de l'enfant.

-Tu deviens parano, répondit Penguin, c'est impossible qu'il...

Il s'arrêta.

-Penguin ? Appela Shachi en s'approchant.

Les deux se figèrent en voyant le petit brun. Ils forcèrent un sourire tout en reculant, ce gamin était aussi effrayant que leur Capitaine... Finalement, une illumination frappa les Hearts lorsque une fille au cheveux roses arriva toute souriante. Shachi se frappa la tête contre un mur, Penguin se retrouva avec sa main sur son visage, Bepo eut les larmes aux yeux et, enfin, Zoé lâcha ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, c'est-à-dire, l'enfant. Suite à cette action, les Hearts paniquèrent en accourant vers le petit maintenant au sol.

-C-Capitaine ! Hurlèrent-ils.

-T'as lâché le Capitaine bordel ! Vociféra Penguin en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Mais t'es une malade ! T'as lâcher un gamin ! Continua Shachi en regardant "le gamin".

-Capitaine...! Dit Bepo en grimaçant.

-Désolée, Chibi Traffy !

La brune accourut vers le noiraud puis l'observa dans tous les sens afin de vérifier s'il n'avait pas de blessure. Un soupir de soulagement sortit lorsque rien d'anormal ne fut trouvé. Alors que la tension descendait, Shachi et Zoé se reçurent un coup provenant de la direction de Penguin. Plus précisément, venant de Law. Chibi Law. Zoé fusilla le gamin du regard en se tenant la tête, visiblement, le petit l'avait frappé avec sa main, mais comment un enfant pouvait-il faire aussi mal ?!... Bon, leçon n°1: Ne jamais sous-estimer Trafalgar Law, même si c'est un gamin.

-Mais t'es malade, bordel ! Ça fait mal !

-Mais pourquoi Cap'tain ?!

-Ne me 'ais pu 'amais tomhé, 'iss ! Dit l'enfant en regardant la brune. Et toi, Shachi, ne me 'aites pu 'amais de gamin.

-... Hein ? Sortirent les autres en l'entendant.

-... Visiblement, les cordes vocales de Chibi Traffy ne sont pas suffisamment développés pour qu'il puisse parler correctement. Déclara Zoé. Ce que je comprend pas, c'est qu'il parle comme s'il était le Trafalgar qu'on connait aujourd'hui.

-"Chibi Traffy" ?

-Bah... C'est un Trafalgar en petit ! Bref, j'aimerai bien avoir une réponse...

-J'ai une explication pour ça ! Répliqua Bonney visiblement fière d'elle. Trafalgar s'est rapidement rendu compte du piège, il ne l'a pas subit en entier. Il a donc gardé quelques traits de caractères !

Les Hearts la regardèrent de haut en bas.

-Mais fais quelque chose, bordel ! Lâchèrent-ils tous, à l'exception de Zoé, en hurlant.

-...

Les pirates se tournèrent vers la brune, puis remarquèrent son visage perplexe.

-Un problème, Zoé ? Demanda Shachi en se penchant vers elle.

-On peut dire ça comme ça... J'me demandais, pourquoi les vêtements de Trafalgar ont-ils diminué de taille ?

Un nouveau regard blasé, un.

Cependant, les pirates cherchèrent une réponse, sa question n'était pas vraiment inutile ou idiote. Les Hearts se la posaient depuis le début, mais n'osaient tout simplement pas la poser, de peur de "casser l'ambiance" ou de passer pour un idiot. Finalement, afin d'avoir la tant attendue réponse, tous se tournèrent vers la seule personne capable de donner une solution plausible : Bonney. Ah ! Mais évidemment, c'est son pouvoir, elle devrait pouvoir répondre ! Pensèrent les pirates. Eh bien non. Rien. Blanc total. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car la personne voulue n'était plus là. Disparue. Envolée.

Merde.

-Héhé~ On va dire qu'on a pas trouvé de solution ! Rigola Zoé.

Aucune réponse. Ils ne l'écoutaient même pas. Ils bouillonnaient.

-Faut m'expliquer comment elle a pu partir sans qu'on la voit ! S'énerva Penguin.

-Euh... Parce qu'on réfléchissait ? Répondit Shachi en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

.

Attendez... Quelque chose cloche, non ?

.

-Bordeeeel ! Faut retrouver Bonney ! Cria Zoé en se tenant la tête.

-Bon... Faut rester calme. Ordonna Penguin en regardant d'un œil désespéré Shachi qui courait dans tous les sens. CALMES-TOI SHACHI !

-Maiiis... Le Capitaine...!

-Bepo reste calme, lui !

-Tu dis ça, mais il déprime tout seul dans un coin !

-Bref, il faut retrouver Jewerly. Donc, Shachi, Bepo, on va chercher sur l'île.

-Et moi ? Demanda Zoé.

-Toi, tu gardes Chibi Cap'tain.

Silence total.

-T'es un malade ! S'indigna Shachi. 'y a même pas dix minutes, elle l'a fait tomber !

Un autre silence s'installa, il n'avait pas tord, cependant...

-Mais, j'sais pas comment m'occuper d'un enfant, moi ! Lança Penguin.

Personne ne sut quoi répondre, cela était légitime, c'était un pirate. Comment un pirate pouvais-t-il savoir comment s'occuper d'un enfant. Un enfant qui est censé être son Capitaine en plus... Fallait-il le respecter ? Le traiter comme un enfant "normal" ? C'est avec la tête remplit de questions de ce genre que Penguin se tourna vers Zoé en tendant l'origine de toutes ses questions. Il partit donc en courant, tout sourire, accompagné de Bepo et Shachi.

Zoé soupira une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Elle baissa la tête afin de regarder l'enfant. Ce dernier l'observait également, un silence s'installa rapidement entre les deux. Cela mit rapidement Zoé mal à l'aise, elle devait trouver quelque chose à dire ou faire... Mais pourquoi était-elle aussi tendue face à un gamin ?!

-Donc... Tu veux faire... Quelque chose...?

-...

-Je sais ! Tu veux aller faire une sieste !

Zoé tentait de trouver une activité facile et pas trop ennuyante. Cependant, Trafalgar n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'humeur à lui répondre... Que devait-elle faire ? La brune soupira face à l'attitude enfantine de son Capitaine. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine puis posa le petit sur une chaise. Débarrassée de "ce poids" la jeune femme décida de cuisiner quelque chose pour le petit. Un sourire se dessina rapidement sur son visage lorsqu'une idée "de génie" lui traversa l'esprit. Zoé se tint le menton tout en réfléchissant à un nom pour son idée.

-"Opération faire manger du pain à Chibi Traffy !" ... Non. Voyons... "Crunch, Crunch le pain !" ?... Non... "Miam Miam le pain" ? ... Hum... "Manger, c'est vivre, donc mange le pain, Chibi Traffy"... Bon... "Bouffe ce putain de pain"

Zoé soupira, bon, le nom de l'opération attendra. Place à la pratique. La brune pour quelque chose qui cacherait le pain... (En réalité, je n'ai aucune idée pour le plat...)

* * *

Du côté des autres membres, c'est-à-dire Shachi, Penguin et Bepo, les recherches les épuisaient, les Hearts s'étaient séparés afin de trouver plus rapidement Bonney, cependant, après avoir fouillé pratiquement toute l'île, le groupe se forma à nouveau, aucune piste sur la rose. Ils allaient rentrer bredouille et subir le courroux de leur Chibi Cap'tain. Shachi jura en donnant un coup de pied contre un mur, tout en pensant à l'avenir de l'équipage.

-Calmes-toi, Shachi.

-Me calmer ? Me calmer ?! Et comment ?! Vociféra le châtains en s'agitant. Cette sale...! Enfin ! Comment toi, tu peux rester calme ?! Elle a peut-être déjà quitté l'île !

-Shachi ! Cal-

-Non, je n'me calme pas ! Tu imagines un peu ?! Le Cap'tain va p'têtre rester comme ça pour toujours ! Il va faire quoi ?! Plutôt que ses "Room", il va faire "Baby Room" ?! Et nos rivaux ! Ils vont dire que nous sommes cruels parce qu'on combat avec un bébé ! Ils pourraient même croire que le Capitaine a eut un enfant et qu' il est parti, le laissant seul !

-LA FERME SHACHI ! STOP ! S'énerva Penguin en frappant le Shachi.

-Toi la ferme ! J'ai le doigt de m'énerver ! Répliqua t-il.

-"Doigt" ? Répétèrent Penguin et Bepo.

Shachi se tint contre un mur, vraiment, il avait fallu que sa langue fourche à ce moment-là... Il soupira en voyant les mines de ses Nakamas, il voyait bien qu'ils se moquaient de lui. Cela valut un juron sortant de sa bouche.

* * *

-Alleeeeeeeeeer ! Manges ! Regardes ! L'avion arriveuuuh...

Zoé tentait désespérément de nourrir Law, elle avait tout essayé, vraiment tout. Lorsque le petit se faisait berner, il ne recrachait pas, pire, il jetait carrément le plat dans la tête de la brune. Finalement, cette dernière craqua, elle se leva en prenant le vingtième plat qu'elle avait préparé "avec amour" puis s'en débarrassa. Elle se tourna finalement vers le noiraud en le fusillant du regard en voyant la mine triomphante du petit. Elle soupira.

-Bon... Viens, on va trouver autre chose.

Une veine apparut sur sa tempe en voyant Chibi Traffy rester immobile. Il commençait vraiment à la faire ch... Hum à l'énerver. Zoé s'approcha du noiraud puis le prit dans ses bras, ce dernier la regarda avec un sourire narquois.

Zoé marchait en direction de la chambre de son Capitaine, elle avait pour objectif de lui faire faire une sieste. Arrivés, Zoé se dirigea vers le lit, toujours avec Law dans les bras, cependant le petit devenait de plus en plus lourd... Il avait également l'air de... Grandir ?

-Euh... Chibi Traffy...? Att- AAAAH !

Zoé se retrouva coucher sur le lit avec un homme brun à quatre pattes sur elle.

-C'est Trafalgar Law, miss. Lança le brun avec un sourire.

Zoé écarquilla les yeux, cependant, elle détourna rapidement le regard en apercevant les vêtements déchirés autour d'eux.

-P-Pourquoi t'es vêtements n'ont-ils pas reprient leurs tailles d'origine ?!

-Ah...?

Un sourire moqueur se dessina rapidement sur le visage du Chirurgien de la Mort. Il se leva puis s'éloigna de la brune, il était trop fatiguer pour se moquer d'elle aujourd'hui. Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers l'ouverture de la porte où des cheveux roses pouvaient se faire voir. Il soupira longuement avant de saisir un sous-vêtement. Il l'enfila puis se tourna vers ses vêtements, ils étaient en miettes. Law ne le montra pas, cependant, il était vraiment... Dégouté... Il les aimaient bien pourtant... Trafalgar soupira une énième fois, il devrait peut-être maintenant passer à autre chose et changer de vêtements... Même de chapeau...

-Putain de bordel...

* * *

_**Auteur : Et Hop ! Chapitre bouclé~ pour une fois, j'ai des questions :**_

_**\- Trouvez vous qu'il y a trop de "Bordel" ? Voulez-vous que j'arrêtes de finir les chapitres avec ?**_

_**\- Voulez-vous que je refasse un rappel du dernier chapitre dorénavant ?**_

_**Law : C'est bon ? C'est tout ?**_

_**Auteur : Oui... Je crois... **_

_**Zoé : Alors passons aux réponses aux reviews !**_

_**Auteur : Alors... Eyilin ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bon... Cette fois encore tout le monde avait deviné... Mon histoire est trop évidente... Hein ?^^'**_

_**Zoé : Au tour de Ryuka57 ! **_

_**Auteur : Désolééééeee !**_

_**Law : Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Personne ne veut voir Doflamingo.**_

_**Zoé : Bah... Si, la preuve : *tend la review de Ryuka57***_

_**Law : ..."HONTE A TOI TRAFALGAR D WATER LAW" ? comment os-**_

_**Kid : "En route pour me prendre" ?! Attends... Dans quel sens ?! J'vais te torturer ! Te...**_

_**Auteur : C'est bon... C'est bon... Bref, la suite : loulou380 ! Ouuuiiii ! Ah ! Bande de nul ! Elle m'a supplié moi et pas vous ! Nah nah nah nanère !**_

_**Law &amp; Kidd : c'est à nous que tu parles ?**_

_**Auteur :. ... Non. *va se cacher***_

_**Zoé : Enfin quelqu'un qui m'adore ! Je croyais qu'on me détestait !**_

_**Law : Cela arrive à tout le monde de tomber malade.**_

_**Kidd : Ça n'm'est jamais arrivé.**_

_**Zoé : Normal, les idiots n'attrapent pas froid.**_

_**Auteur : Breeeef ! Au tour de Ic'ilver ! J'avoue... La comparaison est... Originale x) Quant à l'apparition de tous les personnages, j'aimerais bien, mais cela n'est pas encore réellement prévu^^"**_

_**Law : ... Non, je ne le suis pas.**_

_**Auteur : Réponse claire et nette... Bien ! Suivant ! Arya Cahill ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Le fait que tu ais apprécié le dernier chapitre me fait énormément plaisir ! Je compte en effet faire revenir Baby 5 ! Tu es je crois la seule qui m'ais fait la remarque sur le fait qu'elle ne soit pas très convaincue ! Ce qui est le cas. ... Tout le monde a deviné pour Chibi Traffy... *déprime***_

_**Zoé : Ah... Hum ! Au tour de Emy45260 !**_

_**Auteur : Nouvelle lectriiiiiice ! Youpiiiii !**_

_**Zoé : Va te calmer ! Doflamingo qui veut me kidnapper ?! J'espère pas !**_

_**Auteur : Mais si beaucoup de lecteurs veulent cela, j'essaierais de le faire ! Encore merci pour ta review !**_

_**Law : Au tour de Katy Crazy Fire. Enchanté, nouv-**_

_**Auteur : Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi ! Elle a déjà posté de nombreuses reviews !**_

_**Law : ...**_

_**Auteur : ... *lit la review* Pas aimé ?! Noooon... Attends... "...mais adorée !" Ouf... Tu m'as fait paniquer...**_

_**Law : Normal, la miss a sauvé la vie de son Capitaine.**_

_**Zoé : Je t'aiiiiiiimmmmme ! Une autre personne qui m'aime ! Youpiiiiii ! **_

_**Auteur : Ouais... Occupes la pendant que je m'enfuis... Comme j'ai poster le chapitre en retard, je crois qu'elle va me tuer... C'est mauvais...*s'enfuit en courant***_

_**Law : Bien, c'est la fin. Merci d'avoir lu.**_

_**Zoé : See You !**_


	22. -21

**_Lali ho~ Voici le chapitre 21 !_**

**_Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente... Mais je n'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration ni de motivation pour écrire cette fic'. De plus, je ne veux pas me forcer à écrire... Car si je fais cela, je poserai quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fière, et ça, hors de question de le faire ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je stoppé la fic', loin de là ! Je compte bien la finir, hein ! Alors... Les chapitres tarderons donc sûrement à sortir... Vraiment désolée..._**

**_Zoé : Voici le résumé du dernier chapitre : Trafalgar ayant été transformé en gamin, devenant ainsi Chibi Traffy, je devais m'occuper de lui le temps que Shachi, Penguin et Bepo trouve Jewerly afin de rendre son apparence au Capitaine. Cependant, il se re-transforma avant de trouver Jewerly._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 21 :_**

\- Allez miss. Dépêches-toi. Grogna Law en accélérant la cadence.

Zoé n'en pouvait plus, monsieur Trafalgar déchire ses vêtements (ce n'était pas volontaire, mais bon) et maintenant il lui demande (ou plutôt ordonne) de l'accompagner en chercher de nouveaux ? Soi-disant qu'il ne peut pas se contenter de cette chemise blanche et ce pantalon noir. Si il ne les aime pas, pourquoi les garde t-il dans son armoire ? Il lui ordonnait en plus d'accélérer toutes les cinq minutes. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Pour son Chef ? Bon... C'est son Capitaine, mais tout le monde s'en fout. Bref. Zoé lâcha un juron alors qu'elle augmentait le rythme de sa marche afin de pouvoir suivre le noiraud.

Trop c'est trop. Dix magasins. DIX PUTAIN DE MAGASINS. Et le chirurgien de la mort ne trouvait pas son bonheur. "Trop simple". "Trop original". "Trop détendu". Voilà toutes les excuses qu'il donnait. Et enfin, lorsque Zoé avait trouvé LE haut qu'il fallait, il l'avait regarder de haut en bas avant de lâcher un sourire narquois et de dire :

\- Dommage, j'aime quand les vêtements que je porte aient l'emblème de mon équipage.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! Hurla Zoé en partant.

Law regardait furtivement Zoé qui... Bricolait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. La brune avait acheté le nouveau sweat et travaillait dessus depuis maintenant une heure. Le noiraud se recula légèrement lorsque Zoé se releva d'un coup, lui tendant un sweat bleu marine composé d'un col à plume et... Avec le Jolly Roger des Hearts. Law sourit face à la mine triomphante de Zoé. Il attrapa le vêtement puis se dirigea vers sa chambre avec l'intention de se changer.

Zoé était donc seule dans la cuisine, Law était partis sans même un merci. Pfff... L'ingrat. Bref, la brune leva la tête lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, montrant Shachi, Penguin et Bepo. Les trois étaient en pleurs.

\- On est désolés ! On a pas réussi à retrouver Bonney... Sanglota Shachi en courant vers Zoé pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Mais...

\- Au fait, il est où Chibi Captain ? Demanda Penguin en coupant Zoé.

\- Comme je le disais, soupira la brune, Trafalgar est...

La jeune femme pointa l'entrée du doigt, tous se tournèrent afin de voir ce qu'elle montrait. Silence total. Law, qui venait de revenir, les regardait avec incompréhension. En effet, en seulement quelques minutes, la situation avait bien changé : Lorsqu'il était partis, le calme régnait et il avait laissé Zoé, seule. Et maintenant qu'il était revenu, il pouvait observer des nuisances sonores et Zoé dans les bras de Shachi.

Law stoppa ses pensées lorsqu'il tomba en arrière avec Bepo sur lui, lui faisant un câlin. Il écarquilla les yeux puis afficha un fin sourire en posant sa main derrière la tête de l'ours. Zoé se leva et, accompagnée de Shachi et Penguin, s'approcha des deux au sol. En regardant leur Capitaine, un grand sourire se dessina sur leurs visages.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Capitaine ! Lâchèrent Shachi et Penguin.

Law garda un visage impassible, mais, au fond de lui, était heureux. Un peu. Pas trop non plus, hein ! Ce n'était pas son genre d'être content pour des broutilles.

Finalement, Bepo se leva, suivit de Law, l'équipage le regarda, puis une seule et même pensée traversa leurs esprits.

\- Z'avez changé de vêtements, Capitaine ? Demanda Shachi en le regardant sous tous ses angles.

\- Non, sans blague. Se moqua Law en affichant son fameux sourire narquois.

-Le motif est bizarre quand même, ajouta Penguin, c'est notre Jolly Roger, pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est un débutant qui l'a fait.

\- C'est le cas. Mais c'est une débutante. Répliqua le noiraud en faisant un sourire moqueur à la brune.

Zoé fit la moue, puis sortit de la salle, vexée par les propos du Chirurgien. Elle avait fait de son mieux, et lui, il se moquait de son travail. Il ne lui a pas adressé un seul remerciement, aucune félicitation. C'est donc ainsi, qu'elle partit sous les regards, montrant l'incompréhension, des Hearts. Shachi pencha la tête d'un côté, puis regarda Penguin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- J'sais pas. C'est toi qui la connais la mieux ici, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est toi passes le plus de temps avec elle. Idiot.

\- Euh... Elle est dans sa période... Peut-être ?

\- Peut-être.

Law, écoutait ses Nakamas dire des idioties, puis sortit à son tour, à la recherche de la brune. Il commençait franchement à en avoir marre de la voir disparaître sans jamais rien lui dire. Il était son capitaine, nom d'un chien ! Le Chirurgien marchait dans les couloirs du sous-marin, puis vers la chambre de Zoé. Arrivé, un bazar était présent. Rapidement, son regard dévia vers la brune qui se trouvait vers un placard. Il arqua un sourcil en remarquant un détail. Law tourna finalement la tête vers les trois autres qui s'approchaient. Le noiraud regarda Shachi, puis ouvrir la bouche.

\- Tu remontés dans mon estimés, Shachi.

\- Eh, il t'a fait un compliment. Commenta Penguin en se stoppant net, tous comme les autres.

\- Ouais... C'est quoi ce bordel...?

* * *

**_Auteur : Et Hop ! Chapitre extrêmement court bouclé ! Désolée, je n'arrive vraiment pas à faire des chapitres longs... Pardon..._**

**_Zoé : On passe aux réponses aux reviews ! On commence avec _**Ryuka57**_ !_**

**_Law : Pour résumer, Miss _**ryuka57**_, tu veux des chibis de tout le monde, non ? _**

**_Kidd : Ta gueule Chirurgien. Killer qu'est-c'tu fous à discutailler avec elle ?!_**

**_Killer : Rien. Je répond juste quand elle me parle._**

**_Law : Je vais passer outre ton dernier propos. On passe à _**Ic'ilver.

**_Zoé : Évidemment, il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de personnes qui m'aime. Je suis sûrement trop faible, ou chiante, j'sais pas._**

**_Auteur : Cela fait alors deux votes pour l'apparition de Doflamingo ! Qui d'autre ?_**

**_Law : ... Peut on arrêter de parler de lui ? Bon, on passe à _**loulou380**_._**

**_Auteur : J'ai encore un loooong retard... Désolée..._**

**_Law : Vraiment... Depuis que Zoé est là, j'enchaîne les problèmes._**

**_Zoé : Dis le moi si tu veux que je parte ! Moi, je cherche un moyen pour rentrer ! Bref, on revient à la review... J'ai faillis le baffer... Dix-sept fois. Si j'me souviens bien._**

**_Auteur : On passe à_** Katy Crazy Fire**_ !_**

**_Law : Je ne me souviens toujours pas de cette personne._**

**_Auteur : Allons... Arrête ça, Law. Bref, oui, j'ai décidé de garder tous cela x) même si cela devient de plus en plus compliqué à mettre des "C'est quoi ce bordel" et ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'abandonne pas la fic' ! Doooonc... Je reste vivante, hein ?_**

**_Law : À _**nikkouyoku**_. Concernant le pouvoir de Miss Jewerly, je ne sais pas._**

**_Auteur : Justement, je ne sais pas, lorsqu'elle avait rajeunit les Marines, je crois les avoir vu rajeunir psychologiquement aussi... Après... Je ne sais pas trop..._**

**_Law : À... Oh non... Elle est de retour. Miss _**_Muwnder_**_._**

**_Auteur : Chef, oui chef ! Je garde la formule des "Bordel" ! _**

**_Law : Je ne sais si tous ce qui sort de sa bouche sur moi sont des compliments ou non..._**

**_Auteur : Prend les pour ! Au tour de _**_Nad-Guest !_

**_Law : Ne me donne pas d'ordre, miss. La prochaine fois, tu seras prochain sujet de mes expériences._**

**_Auteur : H-haha... *tousse* au tour de_**_ Arya Cahil_**_l !_**

**_Zoé : Pour me défendre, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir à ce moment là. Ensuite, je n'ai pas fais exprès de le faire tomber._**

**_Law : Tu vas le regretter, miss._**

**_Zoé : Désolée ! Bref, bah... J'pensais que j'étais hors de danger comme Trafalgar était un enfant. Ensuite... Euh... Bah oui ! Les vêtements sont importants ! Ça me trottait dans la tête ! Et je dois te dire quelque chose, si tu avais dû t'occuper de ce gamin, tu ne l'aimerais plus. Il est infernal. Et je te laisse ma place volontiers... Il m'a fait flipper._**

**_Auteur : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je garde le "c'est quoi ce bordel"._**

**_Law : On passe à _**L1109**_._**

**_Auteur : Merci pour ta review !_**

**_Zoé : Au tour de_** Torima Kenro**_. Trafalgar m'énerve, c'est un fait. En version gamin, il est infernal. Je ne te conseille pas d'essayer._**

**_Auteur : C'est vrai, ensuite, que le style de Law est beaucoup mieux que Kidd, mais il a quand même du charisme ! Même si je préfère Killer ! Haha ! Je n'avais pas vu la relation entre Killer et Zoé ainsi, mais tu marques un point maintenant que tu me l'as fait remarqué._**

**_Law : Bref, à _**Plouf**_, l'auteur te remercie pour ta review._**

**_Auteur : C'est la fin ! See You !_**


	23. CE N'EST PAS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE

PARDON.

Je sais que vous pensiez que c'était un nouveau chapitre après de looooongs mois d'attentes. Cependant, ce n'est pas le cas (comme vous pouvez le voir.)

Mais rangez vos armes s'il vous plait. (Ou tout ce qui y ressemble...).** JE N'ABANDONNE PAS CETTE FIC' ! **Je cherche simplement à l'améliorer. C'est pour cela que je l'ai relu et... CETTE FIC' CONTIENT ÉNORMÉMENT DE DÉFAUTS ! Donc, donc, donc... Je compte la réécrire.

C'est pour cela que je voudrais vous demander d'attendre encore un peu.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Je sais à quel point c'est pénible d'attendre aussi longtemps. Alors je m'excuse.

Encore pardon.


	24. ANNONCE DE LA REECRITURE

**Bonjour ! **

**On m'a conseillée de le faire (merchi Ic'ilver !) , et vu que je ne savais pas comment vous prévenir...**

**I chaque fois de nouveaux follows et cela me fait vraiment plaisir, donc... Je me suis dit que je devais vous prévenir :**

**La réécriture viens récemment de commencer, les deux premiers chapitres ont été postés dans une nouvelle fiction. Je suis désolée de vous prévenir seulement maintenant... La 'nouvelle' fiction s'appelle New World (Je me suis vraiment pas cassé la tête, hein... C'est le même mais en anglais... ). **

**J'espère que si vous aimerez plus la réécriture que l'histoire de base. C'est pour l'améliorer que je me suis lancée dedans, si vous la trouvez moins entraînante avec énormément de défauts, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! De plus, si vous voulez à tout prix garder un passage qui se trouvait dans Un nouveau monde, dites-le moi, cela me ferait énormément plaisir de savoir quels passages vous a plu ou non ! **

**Je suis encore désolée pour cet éventuel faux espoir de voir un nouveau chapitre et pour le temps d'attente que met cette réécriture.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce message, et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop embêté avec ça...**

**See Ya !**


End file.
